Regreso a la Tierra
by HardLohve
Summary: Tic… Tac. A Luke Castellan le habían dado otra oportunidad de vivir. Era su tercera vida, y tan solo disponía de 366 días para cumplir con su cometido. En caso de no alcanzarlo, será considerado un traidor, y será enviado para siempre al Tártaro, junto a un Cronos que ruge crueles venganzas contra él. ¿Qué tiene que hacer Luke para salvaguardar su alma?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Venga ya, a estas alturas del panorama ya sabéis que Rick Riordan no se pasaría por FFN para publicar una ilusión de su propia invención, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto no, no soy él. Y sí, me lucro sólo de vuestros comentarios.**

**-…-…-**

**Título: Regreso a la Tierra.**

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson y Los dioses del Olimpo.**

**Pairing: Luke… ¿y?**

**Sumary: Tic… tac. A Luke Castellan le habían dado otra oportunidad de vivir; era su tercera vida, y tan solo disponía de 366 días para cumplir con su cometido. En caso de no alcanzarlo, será considerado un traidor y será enviado al Tártaro, junto a un Cronos que ruge crueles venganzas contra él. ¿Qué tiene que hacer Luke para salvaguardar su alma?**

**Rating: T.**

**NT: ¡Hola! **

**Nah, sólo decir que espero que os animéis a leer -y a comentar también- esta historia, protagonizada por Luke. **

**No hay grandes longfics en español de este fandom, así que… ¿Por qué no me ayudáis a crearlo? ¡Sólo necesito vuestro apoyo en los comentarios!**

**Por lo demás, decir que la historia sólo recogerá personajes -o hará alusión a hechos- de Dioses del Olimpo, simple, y llanamente, porque mis personajes favoritos salen ahí. Y bueno sí, ¿por qué no reconocerlo? Porque tampoco me he molestado mucho en leer la saga de los Héroes. (Las cosas como son). Por lo que no los puedo utilizar mucho, que digamos.**

**Y ahora… ¡A leer!**

**-…-…-**

PRÓLOGO.

-…-…-…-

Cuentan las lenguas antiguas que UN BUEN DÍA, los primeros hombres descubrieron que todos los ríos, lagos, mares y corrientes de Grecia, se dirigían hacia el Gran Mar del Este conocido también como mar Mediterráneo, que a su vez colindaba con el océano Atlántico. Esos seres humanos no cesaban de preguntarse si este mar, fluyente y cascante, se llenaría algún día e inundaría la tierra, dejándolos a merced del huracanado temporal. Pero no había por qué alarmarse, puesto que más allá (nadie sabía exactamente a qué distancia) había un inmenso golfo, tan profundo y ancho que nunca podría desbordarse.

En el interior de aquel golfo había cinco grandes islas con una montaña en el centro. Eran las islas del Paraíso. Las islas de los Bienaventurados, que estaban habitadas por dioses y seres inmortales que vivían en palacios de oro con pilares de jade blanco, pájaros multicolores de plumaje brillante, árboles con perlas auténticas y frutos deliciosos que proporcionaban la inmortalidad a los que los comieran.

Dicen las leyendas que sus habitantes llevaban una vida libre y feliz, gozando de un reposo perfecto tras su fallecimiento... Y que, de no ser por la perspectiva preocupante de que sus islas acabasen por hundirse por tanto flotar, la estancia allí sería más que insustituible.

Ante las continuas súplicas y protestas realizadas a puertas abiertas del Olimpo por los preocupados isleños, el rey de los cielos, Zeus, decidió mejorarles la estancia y la buena vida ahí, asegurándoles las islas cargándolas a lomos de cinco criaturas enormes, de precedencia ignorada y existencia extirpable.

Pero he aquí que un día, un gigante incauto decidió salir a pescar. Ajeno a los habitantes inmortales, se sentó en una gran roca en el mismo límite de la tierra y lanzó su sedal hacia las gigantescas olas, más lejos, mucho más lejos del punto de mira de un mortal, en una zona horizontal donde el mar y los cielos se hacían uno solo. Cuando tiró con estraudinaria fuerza de la cuerda, vio salir -vadeando a ciegas- a dos grandes criaturas dando tumbos, perdidas y desconcertadas. Así, sólo sobrevivieron tres, que hoy en día todavía siguen sosteniendo tres de las cinco islas sumergidas, que gracias a la gran protección del rey de los dioses, permanecen siempre a salvo, siendo, a partir de entonces, el refugio de los inmortales y de los hombres y mujeres poco corrientes, que como héroes legendarios, ahí hallan la eternidad, la paz y la tranquilidad, con el corazón y la razón saciados de todos los vicios carnales.

Actualmente, semejante paraíso se localizan, irónicamente, en una parte muy importante del Inframundo, en una sección subterránea sagrada de los Infiernos, zona dominada y gobernada por Hades, el dios del infierno y de la muerte, el único ser y ente que conoce la entrada y la salida de dicho paraíso.

Narran también las viejas leyendas que después de la Edad de los Gigantes nacidos de los fresnos, apareció en la tierra -en un frenesí de epidemia o fecundación divina, o vaya a saber otro porqué- hombres y mujeres que compartían raza celestial debido a que eran producto de un padre divino y una madre humana…, o viceversa, reuniéndose en ellos cualidades, restricciones y poderes de ambas especies. A esa nueva raza híbrida se les llamaron semidioses, y se convirtieron, en su mayoría sin ellos proponerlo, en los brazos ejecutores de los dioses, en la cara descubierta de los mortales, en la diana perseguida por los demonios y titanes.

Pues bien, dicen que todo semidiós -al igual que el resto de la especie colega de los simples humanos- al morir, es presentado ante el tribunal del Inframundo presidido por Hades, donde cada instante, acción o presencia realizada a lo largo de su vida es analizada minuciosamente, para determinar si son dignos de alcanzar la linde de la Bienaventura, viviendo a salvo en el, o por lo contrario son condenados a cualquier otro castigo milenario, concordante con el agravio realizado antes de morir.

Así mismo, cuentan las leyendas -aunque estas versiones se asimilan más a las voces de los Oráculos- que un día, quizás dentro de treinta, cien o dos mil años después del inicio de la historia, del descubrimiento de la escritura, alguna de esas tantas almas regresaría a la Tierra, de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, para enmendar quien sabe que garrafal error hecho y retorcido a un cuerpo centenario atascado en el avance temporal, y así ganarse el perdón, la reconciliación sincera del corazón de una mortal. Y todo para, con ello, proteger al mundo de un inminente mal.

**-…-…-…-**

**NT:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Intentaré actualizar semanalmente -siempre y cuando tenga reviews que me animen a seguir publicando- pero aun así puedo traeros prontito el primer cap... ¡Que ya se está horneando!**


	2. La visita de un dios

**Disclaimer: Luke es de Riordan. (Seguro). Yo sólo voy a darle un trato que lo único que tendrá por lucrativo será la nueva oportunidad que al pobre le faltó. (Ya veréis).**

**CAPÍTULO 1. La visita de un Dios.**

Muerto. Así me creía yo. Muerto. Digo, después de clavarme con saña el cuchillo en mi punto mortal ¿era lógico que creyese eso, no? Pues oye, resulta que los dioses no compartían mi misma opinión. Según ellos (y cito textualmente), tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes dejadas en mi otra vida. Cosas que he de resolver si quiero poder disfrutar de un descanso utópico.

Parece ser que son tantas que ni en Los Campos Elíseos -donde juraría que era donde estaba yo hace poco tiempo- encontraría una paz relativa que luego me permitiese esperar el fin del universo o del mundo en Las Islas de Los Bienaventurados, feliz, contento y sin ninguna preocupación mundana.

Ida y vuelta e ida y vuelta. Son dos viajes que he dado. Dos vidas que he vivido en La Tierra y todavía, según ellos, no merezco pisar el sendero de los Bienaventurados porque mi conciencia, mis remordimientos, mis deudas… tiran insistentes de mí. De un corazón. De su dolor.

Ese es el agravio que debo solventar. El dolor de ciertas personas a las que herí en no sé que vida antigua. Y no es un reto, eh, no señor; porque los retos son dificultades que uno se plantea para superarse así mismo. Esto que me exigen es una obligación. Un sí o sí. Un como no lo consigas, no irás a Los Elíseos sino al Tártaro sin posibilidades de vuelta. Y no es que yo me considere un cobarde ni nada de eso -me refiero por la secreta animadversión que me causa la perspectiva de volver a ver a Cronos, un personaje que no dudó en utilizar mi cuerpo y mi mente para sus macabros planes vengativos y que, de seguro, me la tiene jurada por el plan B de liberación y de traición a su causa con el que salí a últimas de cambio, y por lo que me las haría pasar canijas hasta el sinfín de la eternidad- sino que ya me he arrepentido y he pagado con creces el estúpido error que cometí en tiempos aquellos en que la desesperación por el estado de mi madre, La rabia por el total abandono de mi padre, y la fría y pasiva posición de los dioses a todo ello, me hicieron tener la idea de ser capaz de destronar a todo un grupo milenario de entidades divinas.

Sí sí sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: que tanto néctar y ambrosía me ha afectado a la cabeza; que los dioses no sacan a las almas de los Campos Elíseos así porque sí, por asuntos que el mortal ahora inmortal, se haya dejado colgado, por las secuelas poco importantes que el alma en cuestión haya dejado en algún mortal.

¿De verdad, Luke, de qué estás hablando? Seguro que es lo que estáis diciendo. Pero ¡alto, so, momentito! Dejadme que os explique paso a paso el trato que me han ofertado los dioses para que me entendáis, ¿vale? Después ya podéis soltar todos los Oooh, aaah, o uau que queráis.

Veamos…, a ver…, ¡sí! todo comenzó...

...En una de esas tardes (¿o era noche? no sé, aquí en Los campos Elíseos el tiempo no pasa igual que en la tierra, dado que aquí el único concepto temporal que se conoce es el siempre) en que estaba sumergido en un arduo entrenamiento de esgrima con un multitudinario grupo de espadachines como aprendices bajo mi cargo. Eran chicos listos, inteligentes y siempre deseosos de aprender; chicos que me hacían sentir útil, provechoso, querido.

Lo sé, lo sé. Era una vida de ensueño bastante pobre, pero cada uno obtiene la escena de su paraíso en función de sus gustos o necesidades de su anterior vida. Y yo, que en mi segunda vida fui un huérfano con padres y un granuja que discutía y retaba por todo y a todos sólo para tener la excusa de poder hacerme con una buena espada, pero carente de dinero, amor u otro bien mayor, me encontré formando y disfrutando ese paraíso particular. Así es que estaba yo, entrenando de forma entusiasta con ellos, cuando de pronto oí a mis espaldas:

–¿Estás disfrutando de tu suerte paradisíaca, Luke?

Me quedé paralizado, pensando que me estaba imaginando cosas. Pero al ver el cortés saludo que dieron mis chicos al dueño de aquella voz y al ver la retirada educada y discreta que hacían, entendí que no era ninguna ilusión: que Hades, el dios de todos los muertos, estaba detrás de mí, observando y admirando mis estocadas.

Del sobresalto, dejé caer la espada al suelo, pero esta no hizo ningún tintineo de choque: se quedó flotando en el aire, a un palmo de mi mano. Me volví hacia el dios de la muerte y le dirigí una sonrisa culpable.

–Hmm sí, me siento muy bien estando aquí. Siempre hay un ambiente en el que me puedo arropar, en el que me siento querido y en el que me siento en casa. –Fruncí levemente el ceño al decir esas últimas palabras; no eran del todo ciertas. Al estar tan sumergido en mi proceso de adaptación y en mi receptivo hogar, no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que me lo preguntaban, era consciente de que me faltaba algo… (o alguien) muy importante, para que se volviese en un hogar de verdad. No obstante, sacudí la cabeza, desestimando el sentimiento de profunda añoranza que repentinamente había empezado a colmarme en esos momentos. Estaba en el paraíso, y todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme en la gloria… No, no me faltaba nada más.

–Sí –dijo Hades comprensivo–. Esa es la función de este cielo, hacerte sentir tranquilo y en paz. –Sus palabras eran consoladoras, ¿pero? Por favor, era un dios, y todo lo que viniese de ellos estaban dicho con una intención y un propósito concreto y, por amables que fueran sus palabras, tenía la sensación de que aquellas las decía con doble sentido–. ¿Y qué pasa con las chicas? –miró a su alrededor, curioso–, No veo a ninguna por aquí.

Mi sonrisa vaciló. Por un instante, creí ver tres pares de ojos que me miraban con confianza y cariño: azul eléctrico, gris nublado, verde luminoso. Sin embargo, fue algo tan efímero y que provocaron en mi interior tanto horror y vergüenza, que los descarté enseguida, no queriendo ver más, ni excavar de dónde provenían.

–¿Chicas? Bueno, no es por ser sexista ni nada por el estilo, pero es que no las necesito. Ellas traen mucho dolor consigo y, ¿recuerdas? Este es un lugar tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. –Sabía que estaba hablando de forma atropellada, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Ah, vale, de acuerdo. Sólo era curiosidad –dijo Hades, como quien sabe realmente lo que pasaba por mi aturdida mente–. Bueno, pues aunque no me vea a mí -ni a ninguna representación de mis hermanos- permíteme que me tome el atrevimiento de invadir tu paraíso con mi presencia. Tenemos que hablar.

¿Tenemos que hablar? ¡Uff! ¿Y ahora que fue lo que se supone que hice mal? Iba pensando mientras acortaba las distancias con el dios.

–Sí, claro –respondí en cambio, mostrando mi mejor cara de inocencia. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser hijo de Hermes... por segunda vez.

Hades agitó la mano y la réplica del campo de entrenamiento del Campamento Mestizo que había yo recreado sin ser consciente de ello, desapareció. De pronto me encontraba de pie, al borde de un vertiginoso precipicio de un puente lustroso de mármol blanco y lujoso, asentado en la cornisa de una amplia y algodonosa nube blanca. El sol se alzaba en todo su cegador esplendor sobre el tapado cielo, alumbrando una gran cantidad de nubes de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Las había violetas, grises, rosas, azules o blancas, como la que ocupábamos en ese momento. Las había medianas con formas de dispares sombreros, amplias con forma de una invitante cama, grandes como unas emplumadas águilas, gigantes y majestuosas con sus formas de toros, e incluso vi algunas tan diminutas y casi translúcidas, que parecían solo gotitas de plata fina. Lo reconozco, me quedé momentáneamente con la boca abierta, admirando la esplendorosa vista. Todo en su conjunto era de una belleza innegable, formando un día precioso y sumamente hermoso.

–Creía que las nubes eran el territorio de Zeus…, ya sabe, por eso de ser el dios de todos los dioses…, y el dios del cielo. –indagué algo receloso.

–¿Y quién dice que no puede haber cielo en el infierno? –Se defendió Hades. Me encogí de hombros; en esos momentos, los dominios de los dioses no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Había demasiado espectáculo que contemplar como para fijarme en necedades. Un aleteo en el aire llamó mi atención y alcé la cabeza. Cientos, miles, o quizás millones de esferas de geoda tan diminutas como brillantes perlas, con colores tan eléctricos que caían elegantemente del cielo, estaban flotando libres alrededor del marmóreo puente. Tenían un color tan fluorescente y gozaban de unas tonalidades tan dolorosamente luminosas que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos y cubrirme la cara con el antebrazo.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué son esas cosas? –inquirí señalando el bailoteo de las esferas.

–¿Es que no lo estás haciendo ya? –Me rebatió Hades, con tono de molestia.

–¿Eemm? –Tragué saliva. Hombre, razón razón sí que tenía.

–Son almas. Almas como tú.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no soy una esfera brillante. Soy –miré mis manos, manos humanas–, normal.

–¿Normal? –repitió Hades, como sondeando el significado de aquellas palabras–. Sí, de momento tienes una apariencia de una persona normal. Se puede decir que ahora luces como tú.

–Ajá, y ahora es cuando me dices que ya ha llegado el momento del cambio… que es hora de que avance.

–Bueno, sí, y no. Digamos que por un cambio, sí que vas a pasar; pero avanzar..., eso sólo depende de ti. –Le miré con cara de total confusión. Hades suspiró y como quien se arma de toda su paciencia para explicarle algo obvio a un niño, soltó–. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Silencio.

–¿No vas a decir nada? –se sorprendió Hades, después de que el silencio que prosiguió a su anuncio se prolongase casi un minuto.

–Bueno, es que no sé si quiero que me propongas algo. Generalmente las propuestas de los dioses no son meras propuestas, son... –Me detuve ante el ceño fruncido de Hades–, tratos establecidos entre la pared y la pared. Pero bueno, da igual; dime, ¿en qué consiste la propuesta?

–Excelente, excelente; es bueno saber que ya tengo tu aceptación. –Dijo Hades sonriendo con cierta ironía–. Mi propuesta es simple y sencilla: tu elección.

Parpadeo.

–¿Tengo que elegir entre qué y qué?

–¡Excelente! –aplaudió Hades, sin molestarse en eliminar el sarcasmo y la burla en su tono–. Se te va a dar una elección entre tres caminos a tomar. Sólo puedes elegir uno de ellos, pero antes de escuchar las opciones debes saber que una vez que decidas el camino, el resultado no está escrito, así que no hay nada previsto. Es sólo la decisión la que se establece. Lo que suceda a partir de entonces, Se deja al azar, al destino y los recursos de tu propia alma.

–Vamos, me estás diciendo que sí o sí tengo que elegir, y que elija lo que elija, estaré por mi cuenta, solo. ¿No es así?

–Bueno…, solo no. Tendrás mi bendición, así como la de todos los otros dioses, a excepción de..., bah, da igual; lo que está claro es que tendrás el respaldo y la protección de todo el Olimpo. –Sonreí. No iba a ser tan terrible como me temía, entonces. Sin embargo, al mirar a la cara del dios, mi sonrisa se esfumó por completo ante la seriedad de su expresión.

–Tendrás nuestra bendición, cierto, cierto. Pero siempre y cuando no vayas en contra del Olimpo. No podemos bendecir un futuro, una vida en la que elijas la oscuridad de los titanes…, otra vez.

–¿Por qué tengo que elegir con lo bien que estoy aquí? Y, más exactamente, ¿por qué habría de escoger de nuevo ir con Cronos y compañía? Eso no tiene sentido Y, sobre todo, eso suena a estupidez…, sí, otra vez.

–Eso dices ahora, pero espérate haber, y verás. Por el momento –Hades se levantó del sitial de humo en el que había estado sentado y, haciendo un ademán perezoso con un dedo, me encontré cayendo y cayendo en una espiral de oscuridad–, por el momento, sólo te queda volver a recordar, pues por ahora, sólo sabes lo que todas las almas saben: la esencia más remota de lo que son, algo que permanece inamovible en los mortales, por renacido que sea su alma. Te deseo buena digestión en esos recuerdos, Luke Castellan, y... escojas la opción que escojas, te garantizo que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y dicho eso, el dios desapareció así sin más, dejándome a mí cayendo y cayendo hacia un gran edificio que, a modo de escudo y de aislamiento, estaba rodeado de un aura fantasmagóricamente verdoso. Era el Inframundo.

Y, al tiempo que me acercaba hacia ahí, los recuerdos de mis pasadas vidas iban llenando mi, hasta ahora, vacía memoria.

NT: Hola!

Os traigo un reciente capítulo de esta nueva historia que recién está comenzando… ¡Espero que os guste! Y que os animéis a comentar... Claro. ¡Ah, y por cierto! La escena del cielo fue inspirada -no copiada ni basada, conste la diferencia- por el paraíso de "La casa de la noche, de P.C. Cast y Kristin Cast", (las cualess, ya que estamos, os recomiendo echarles un vistazo). Así mismo, escogí las formas de las nubes basándome en la recopilación de mitologías que testifican las transformaciones de los dioses -la mayoría se refiere a Zeus, dicho sea de paso- a la hora de presentarse en el mundo terrenal... O, más exactamente, a la hora de perseguir / conquistar / mantener relaciones..., ¿Cómo decirlo...? Poco castas, con mujeres humanas.

Por lo demás… ¡Gracias por leer! Y de verdad espero que os animéis a seguir la historia.

¡Saludos! Y ¡Mmmuááácatos!


	3. Un nuevo juicio

Disclaimer: Riordan tuvo a bien matar a Luke... Y yo tiendo a revelarme con él, contradiciéndole al revivirlo, jaja.

Capítulo 2.

No, no hubo caída con choque (venga chicas, ya podéis suspirar tranquilas), simplemente cerré los ojos -vale, lo reconozco, el enorme precipicio que se abría a mi paso me intimidaba- y ¡zas! De pronto me encontraba en el hall del edificio DOU ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN. Estaba rodeado de un millón de almas que rondaban el escritorio de seguridad -tras el cual se sentaba un hombre de mirada dura y gafas de sol y un pesado volumen de un libro bastante gastado en la mano- como moscas pululando al rededor de una bien podrida mierda.

Eran tantos, y en tan dispares posturas que toda la estancia hervía -de frío- con todo. Había gente sentada en sofás; otros que contemplaban anhelantes el exterior; gente esperando impacientes el ascensor; o gente que simplemente se miraba la punta de los pies, como si se extrañasen de comprobar que todavía seguían ahí, inamovibles como ellos.

He de reconocer que vistos desde fuera, teníamos un aspecto tan tradicionalmente de inframundo -

Porque sí, me contaba entre esos que trazaban círculos imaginarios con los dedos de los pies- tan esperadamente soso y aburrido que aún hoy en día me pregunto cómo es que Hades todavía no ha hecho nada por disminuir semejante atasco de difuntos, o al menos por dinamizar el largo período de espera.

Con el rabillo del ojo, eché un rápido vistazo circular, notando el gris de las paredes y la alfombra, los poco crecidos cáptus de lápiz, los muebles negros y demás. Nadie se movía, o hablaba, o hacía nada de nada para activarse. Creo que al igual que yo, todos los presentes queríamos hacerlo, pero el cuerpo no recibía las órdenes de nuestra mente.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo terrenal había pasado, pero sea como fuere, el tiempo no había pasado ocioso por aquí, dado que al parecer, todo seguía tan petado y tan asfixiante como mis anteriores veces, cuya última vez se había dado, por supuesto, después de la batalla de Cronos con sus hijos. En aquella ocasión, los tres jueces del Inframundo determinaron que a pesar de todas las vidas -tanto las mestizas como las humanas- que habían caído bajo el filo de mi espada con doble hoja y mi dotado poder de persuasión, la gran fuerza de voluntad que mostré (y con el consiguiente fallecimiento de mi vida) debía ser tan bien recompensada; ese acto heroico (o suicida, llamadlo como querais) me ganó mi primera estancia casi pacífica en los Campos Elíseos.

Suspiré ruidosamente. Era un placer volver a tener recuerdos -a pesar de que algunos me retorcieran el estómago- pero no podía evitar sentir que estaban a punto de sentenciarme con una pesada hacha. El guía levantó la mirada del libro ilustrado que leía y me echó, desde su escritorio / podium, una mirada de fastidio. Se quedó fijamente mirándome, como queriendo sopesar si su siguiente paso era insultarme, echarme, o vaya él a saber que. Sea lo que sea que hubiese decidido, se le truncaron repentinamente los planes. Porque, de repente, apareció una tribuna flotando sobre mi cabeza.

El hombre despegó el culo de la silla en la que cómodamente había estado rumiando, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y, dejando caer el peso sobre ellas, se echó hacia delante y me señaló con la barbilla.

–Tú, el del signo, ven aquí. Te toca. –Ante esas palabras, todos se apretujaron entorno a mí, queriendo estar también bajo el símbolo del Jurado del Inframundo, dado que eso significaba que se terminaría la espera–. ¿Me tomáis por tonto o qué? ¡He dicho que sólo él! ¡Alejaos todos! ¡Venga! –bramó por último, ante el remoloneo de la gente. Finalmente, como si se tratase de una personificación real, me hicieron un pasillo hasta donde estaba el hombre que, ahora que lo tenía más cerca, lo reconocí como Charon.

No, no soy adivino, (¡uf, menos mal!) Es que lo tenía colgado en la solapa, incrustado en una chapa plateada. Era alto y elegante, con piel morena algo tostada, y con cabellos rubios blanqueados cortados al estilo militar. Vestía en tonos de carey y un traje de seda italiana que combinaba con su cabello. Tenía sujeta una rosa negra a la solapa, a modo de burlesca despedida a los difuntos que con tanto hastío custodiaba.

Rodeó el escritorio y se plantó delante de mí, inspeccionando mi cara como si quisiese verificar algo. No podía verle los ojos debido a las gafas que cubría parcialmente su cara, aunque sin duda alguna veía mi inquieto reflejo. Tras terminar su evaluación, me sonrió. Su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de disponerse a dar el mejor bocado de su vida.

–Que joven tan cuco; tan simplón y encantador. –tenía un acento anormal, como si aplicase al inglés el acento que utilizaba para su verdadera lengua materna. Al hablar, arrastraba considerablemente las sílabas, como si quisiese dar más énfasis a lo que decía–. ¿Y es a ti a quien utilizan para el cumplimiento de la profecía?

Me asusté. A mi no me habían hablado de ninguna profecía. A trompicones, reproducí en mi mente la conversación con Hades, intentando rescatar el momento en el que el dios había pronunciado o mencionado algo sobre una profecía… Pero, definitivamente, el dios no había dicho ni insinuado nada por el estilo.

Si era cierto que había una profecía de por medio -y hubiera rezado porque no fuese así pero a vista de lo que me hacían los dioses preferí tragar ruidosamente- él no había dudado en callarse. Si es que ya sabía yo que detrás de una oferta así, por fuerza tenía que haber alguna trampa por medio.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, se puso a olisquearme. Sí, sí, lo he dicho bien, ¡el tío se puso a olisquearme! ¡Dioses! ¡El Inframundo estaba trastornando a todo el mundo!

–No me mires así, pequeño cuco. Sólo estaba comprobando qué eres. –El modo me parecía algo tosco y muy incómodo, pero tragando mi perplejidad, únicamente enarqué una ceja interrogante–. Hueles a un no muerto, muerto. Supongo que eso es lo que eres ahora, ¿no? Un muerto no tan muerto. –Soltó una carcajada, riéndose él solo de su tan curado juego de palabras.

Fruncí el gesto, fastidiado; quería acabar con todo ese "protocolo" cuanto antes. Al hombre se le cortó pronto la risa ante mi silencio–. En fin, acompáñame, que los Jueces te están esperando. Pero antes... –extendió la mano ante mí.

Miré su mano; miré su cara. ¿Pretendía que le pagase por un pasaje que yo no había pedido? ¡Pero si me habían lanzado ahí sin siquiera prepararme!–

–N–no tengo dinero. –Tartamudeé.

–Pues yo no tengo tu tiempo. –Y se sentó ¡se sentó! Tan campante como antes. Había visto el signo del Jurado flotando sobre mi cabeza, una señal que seguramente le habían ordenado que estuviese atento a ella y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, pidiéndome monedas.

–Sin dinero no hay pasaje, pequeño cuco. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada en tus bolsillos que pueda atraer mi atención?

Me palpé los bolsillos, aunque sabía que no tenía nada... O al menos eso creía. Metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y, asombrado, extraje dos monedas que estaba cien por cien seguro de no haber metido ahí. Sin pensármelo mucho, se las lancé sobre el lomo del libro que el muy descarado ya había empezado a abrir.

–Dracmas reales. Dracmas dorados reales –decía mientras sobaba con avidez las monedas.

–Bueno ¿me va a llevar o no? –Él se metió las monedas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, casi ronroneando de placer, y después se puso a caminar, precediéndome hacia el abarrotado ascensor.

La estancia estaba tan llena, que era imposible no tropezar con algún espíritu y, cada vez que lo hacía, estos se me pegaban a la ropa, susurrándome quedamente palabras ininteligibles. Fue difícil, pero al final me los sacudí a todos y entré casi trotando en el ascensor, que ya disponía de una generosa cantidad de almas muertas, cada una de ellas apretando contra el pecho pequeños papeles verdes que, supuse, eran los pasajes de embarque por el que tanto tiempo habían estado aguardando.

Charon cerró con estropicio las metálicas puertas, introdujo una tarjeta llave dentro de una ranura en el panel del ascensor y, tras unos segundos, el elevador comenzó a traquetear primero descendiendo, para luego avanzar hacia adelante, llevándonos al subsuelo del Inframundo.

El viaje fue algo largo, aunque en comparación con los otros dos anteriores que hice, en los que iba aterrado constantemente comiéndome el coco, se me hizo relativamente corto. Como esperaba, pronto me encontré inhalando un aire brumoso, al tiempo que las vestimentas de los espíritus, de Charon y la mía, cambiaban transformadas en unas gruesas capas negras con capuchas grises.

Pronto el ascensor fue un barco de madera, y nosotros nos encontrábamos balanceándonos al borde de un oscuro río -el contaminado homólogo del Estigio que zarandeaba sus corrientes en el Inframundo- atestado de un sinfín de objetos en pleno estado de putrefacción. Había huesos, pescados muertos, flores aplastadas, plásticos quemados, diplomas aguados, y otros tantos artículos extraños que no logré identificar.

–Esperanzas matadas. Sueños que sólo fueron sueños. Deseos abandonados. Promesas incumplidas. Metas no perseguidas de la humanidad. –Me ilustró Charon en voz baja y de forma punzante–. ¿Reconoces los tuyos, pequeño cuco? –Me volví furioso hacia él, no queriendo reconocer que veía mi abandono en todos los desperdicios del río. Por el contrario, traté de dedicarle un colérico gesto, pero me topé con unas cuencas traslúcidas y cadavéricas en la que se arremolinaban la promesa de una negra noche, una jurada muerte y una profunda desesperación. Me conformé con dedicarle una acerada mirada, que él respondió con la sombra de una burlona sonrisa esbozada entre unos finos labios esqueléticos.

A nuestro alrededor, la niebla flotaba por encima del agua sucia, y más allá, en la otra orilla, había una luz verdosa que anunciaba el color del veneno. Entorné los ojos y vi que sobre nosotros, a una considerable cantidad de metros que se perdían en la oscuridad, había un amplio techo repleto de estalactitas de puntas afiladas que emitían leves destellos grises.

No tardé mucho en visualizar la orilla del Inframundo, pintarrajeada de rocas escarpadas y negra arena volcánica que se apostaba junto a la base de una alta pared de piedra, la cual prolongaba generosamente su longitud por una distancia que se perdía fuera de mi vista. Desembarcamos sobre la arenita y a modo de bienvenida, oímos el ladrido de tres bocas perrunas, un sonido de Cerberos que se extendió y amplificó al rebotar contra las piedras. Vi el sendero de un desgastado camino, y me dirigí hacia ahí, señal que Charon aprovechó para reclinarse en el bote y enviar el barco de vuelta a través del río, sin despedirse.

Caminé rodeado de los otros espíritus, sin saber exactamente hasta dónde pararme. El recto sendero finalizaba en un enorme arco con el rótulo "Erebos", bajo el cual se asentaban tres entradas que tenían un pasador de metal con cámaras de seguridad montadas en la parte superior. Más allá de las puertas, había varias cabinas de peajes manejadas por espíritus ataviados del mismo negro que Charon. Me los quedé mirando por un instante y me pregunté si sus ropas también serían trajes de marca al salir a la superficie, suponiendo, claro, que salieran alguna vez.

Iba a dirigirme a la entrada de la derecha (una que ponía "Servicios"), cuando frente a mí, aparecieron dos furias que, sin preguntar, me agarraron por las axilas y, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, me izaron hacia arriba. Traté de patalear para soltarme, pero mis piernas colgaban inútilmente en el aire, fuera del alcance de sus cuerpos, mientras mis brazos trataban de arañar o de enganchar algo, mas era inútil, una pérdida de energía. Las muy condenadas me tenían bien sujeto a sus desiguales garras.

Después de un viaje intranquilo que no duró ni dos minutos pero que a mí, a costa de la postura tan inestable en la que me habían elevado, las furias me posaron -y no de manera suave que digamos- en el suelo de un pabellón pintado de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: "Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!".

¡Dioses! Menudo humor más negro que tienen estos muertos. En el pabellón también había tres filas, una que conducía a Los Elíseos, otra que desembocaba en la zona de torturas y castigos y, otra, algo más larga, encabezada por un alto podium en el que se sentaban, nada más y nada menos que Los Jueces del Inframundo, esta vez encarnados por Minos, Radamantis y Éaco. El Jurado de los Muertos en persona, despachando las almas hacia un campo o hacia el otro, en función del comportamiento que tuvieron en vida. Frente al Palacio del dios Hades, el dios de los muertos, juzgaba a las almas de los recién llegados para enviarlos a alguna parte del Inframundo.

Ellos también iban ataviados con largas túnicas negras, aunque sus rostros no eran cadavéricos, si bien no eran tan vitales y corpóreos como los vivos. Cada uno tenía una actitud distinta: Minos, que estaba más a la izquierda, parecía contrariado; Radamantis actuaba como si estuviese resignado y, Éaco simulaba indiferencia. Y, sin embargo, en los tres rostros se podía leer un mismo sentimiento, el agobio.

Y es que, la gran desventaja del proceso judicial que realizaban, era el hecho de que cada alma era juzgada una por una, por los tres jueces, cierto, pero ni siquiera Hades había sido capaz de especular el aumento de la población en la Tierra y, por ende, de prever el drástico aumento de sus filas de juzgados que eso supondría en su tasa de mortalidad.

Cuando llegué a la fila, vi como una de las furias se acercaba a Radamantis y se posaba en el respaldo de su silla, mientras su pico se abría y cerraba velozmente, seguramente comunicándose con él. Radamantis cabeceó afirmativamente, se volvió hacia sus colegas, e infierno o cielo o lo que sea que les contó, todos alzaron la mano derecha de a uno, y, de pronto, las almas habían sido empujadas a trompicones hacia el camino principal y, una vez más, yo tenía todo un pasillo hacia mi destino... hacia esos tres pares de ojos que se clavaron en mi como venenosas y punzantes dagas.

No sabía si correr y meterme en la barahúnda de muchedumbre que esperaban su juicio, o directamente salir pitando de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo. El dónde, era en ese momento lo de menos.

Recordé que ya había estado en aquella situación y que no había salido tan mal parado, a fin de cuentas; así que, armándome de valor, avancé bien erguido hacia ellos, plantándome seguro ante su tribuna. Los tres hombres comenzaron a hablar al unísono, utilizando una voz fría y carente de sentimiento y entonación:

–¿Luke Castellan?

–Sí, ese soy yo.

–¿Ya has vivido dos veces, siendo este el tercer juicio que tienes con nosotros? –Sacudí afirmativamente con la cabeza.

–¿En tus dos vidas anteriores te llamaste igual? –Asentí.

–¿En ambos casos fuiste un semidiós, hijo de Hermes? –Volví a asentir; digamos que no tenía mucha suerte en la herencia paterna, que digamos.

–En tu primera vida fuiste un renacuajo de apenas doce años. Escapaste de la tutela de tu madre, dado que debido a su trastorno mental, te tenía encerrado en un sótano dándote de comer arcilla moldeada en forma de bocadillos, hasta que un día se dejó la puerta entreabierta y con la ayuda de dos niñas que casualmente pasaban por ahí, conseguiste finalmente huir. Dormías en las calles y robabas a cuanto andante se te cruzase por el camino. Enseñaste a esas dos niñas a domar a los caballos, a luchar y a proveerse de alimentos, aunque generalmente eras tú el que robaba a la gente. Fuisteis perseguidos en San Francisco por una jauría de monstruos. Salvaste a una, a la menor, pero cuando se os presentó un minotauro el terror fue más fuerte que tú y huiste, abandonando a la mayor a su suerte. Moriste a las dos semanas debido a la gran cantidad de veneno de los monstruos que tenías en la sangre. Se te condenó a ir a Los campos de Asfódelos, y estuviste ahí durante quinientos años. ¿Es eso cierto?

–Tanto que no tengo nada más que añadir, señoría. –Ni siquiera respondieron a mi provocación. Se limitaron a asentir, de nuevo al unísono, y luego, pasando los índices por una larga hoja de papiro, continuaron con el desviste de mis vidas.

–En tu segunda vida, volviste a encontrarte con la misma madre y las mismas niñas, aunque, por supuesto, ninguno de vosotros lo recordaba. Esta vez, deambulaste solo por las calles desde los nueve años hasta los once, que fue cuando te encontraste con la mayor de ellas. Desde los 12 hasta los 14 las protegiste y enseñaste muy bien durante dos años, hasta que volvisteis a luchar con otra jauría de monstruos. En esta ocasión, fue la mayor quien dio la vida por vosotros, y tú y la pequeña entrasteis cinco años bajo la protección del Campamento de Semidiós. Sin embargo, fuiste un traidor a los dioses y a tu campamento mestizo. Vendiste a tus compañeros de sangre a los titanes. Prestaste tu cuerpo a Cronos. Te bañaste en el río Estigio consiguiendo una casi inmunidad física. Diste tu vida para salvar el Olimpo, siendo, a los 23 años, el verdadero héroe de la tan augurada profecía. Por segunda vez te hallaste ante nosotros y, esa vez, te mandamos a Los campos Elíseos, donde, para tu información, has estado 10 años. ¿Es eso correcto? –Afirmé apesadumbrado. Diez años... ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?

–¿Significa eso que, en tiempos terrenales, estamos en el año...? –No respondieron. No me completaron la información. A pesar de ello, sentí como si me echasen un pesado toldo encima. El peso de todo lo que había pasado, de todo el mal directo e indirecto que había hecho... pero, sobre todo, el peso de todas las cosas por las que ellas y yo habíamos pasado, me abrumaron repentinamente. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras atronadoras que salieron de las tres gargantas me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento:

–Luke Castellan, has sido convocado por tercera y última vez ante nosotros. En tus manos tienes una importante elección que tomar. Sobre tus hombros pende una vez más el futuro del mundo. Pero, antes de que hagas tu elección, debes saber las opciones que se te plantean. –Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Incluso las almas de los muertos -las cuales estoy seguro de que no oían nada de lo que pasaba, pues cada lectura y sentencia de los jueces es audible sólo en los oídos del implicado- parecieron cesar totalmente con su parloteo incomprensible.

De pronto, Minos se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo en la palma de su mano la miniatura de una esfera que emitía destellos de una luz azulada. Esta vez, habló él solo…

-…-…-…-

NT:

¡Hola!

¡Ras, ras! ¿Qué será lo que le planteen Los Jueces a Luke...? ¡Tendréis que comentarme algo para que lo cuelgue pronto, jajaja

Por lo demás, ¿os gusta cómo pinta todo? ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta? ¿Os resultan los capítulos muy largos, los párrafos muy extensos, el ritmo muy pesado...? Todo los peros que tengáis por decir, comentadlo, que así mejoro, porfa please.

Mientras tanto… ¡Saludos! Y hasta otra que, espero, sea pronto.


	4. La decisión

**Disclaimer: Oh, Riordan. Si hubieses dejado vivo a Luke, yo nada tendría que fantasear en acciones no lucrativas como estas.**

**-…-…-…-**

**Capítulo 3. La decisión.**

**-…-…-…-**

–Una opción es que te quedes aquí, en el ámbito de Los Elíseos que ya conoces tan bien. Eso sí, serás retenido para siempre en ese limbo de ensoñada felicidad, tal y como has estado hasta ahora. Retozarás eternamente con los otros chicos con quienes entrenabas, todos colmados de una satisfecha alegría. –Mientras hablaba, la esfera iba rotando en su mano, al tiempo que despedía un haz de luz verdoso.

Me percaté de que Milos no había utilizado en ningún momento la palabra felicidad; porque contenido, eternamente parado en un limbo de imágenes estériles, no era alcanzar la felicidad; era tranquilidad y despreocupación, dos cosas que me había encantado tener, sí, pero ello no era sinónimo de paz y liberación, no era, ni de lejos, ser feliz con el verdadero amor, sea cual sea la faceta en el que se me presentase este.

–¿Opción dos? –pregunté con voz trémula. En esta ocasión, fue Radamantis quien se echó hacia delante, portando en su palma un diminuto látigo elástico -intuí que en tamaño normal serviría para sellar los siempre presentes agujeros del Tártaro- que proyectaba todas las caras posibles de todos los titanes:

O puedes revivir, como te corresponde y como estaba previsto. Eso sí, esta vez serás destinado al Tártaro, a reafirmar durante una longeva etapa las protecciones de Cronoss y compañía, dado que por más que le pese a los dioses, tú eres el mestizo que más le conoce y el que mejor puede controlarle y reprimirle. Por supuesto, si te prestas a esto, cuando tú mueras, probablemente vayas directamente a Las islas de los Bienaventurados, sin necesidad de pasarte de nuevo por aquí. –Negué vehementemente con la cabeza. Con o sin protección de dioses de por medio, no quería volver a acercarme a Cronos, a Tifón ni a ningún otro Titán jamás de los jamases.

Y entonces fue el turno de Écate. Él se impulsó hacia delante, mostrándome en la palma de su mano dos imágenes que conocía tan bien: morena y rubia. Azul y gris. Inteligencia por igual, rayo y estrategia cada cual… Thalía y Annabeth.

Mientras las contemplaba, sentí un fuerte retortijón en mi estómago. Quise echarme las manos a la cara y llorar; llorar por las amigas que había abandonado, llorar por la familia que había hundido, llorar por el amor que había perdido. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Cómo es que las había olvidado? Traté de consolarme diciéndome que no era cuestión de no recordarlas, lo que pasaba era que, simplemente el mundo de Los Elíseos era bastante absorbente; que me había dejado gobernar por mi parte más cobarde y sencilla; que quería dejar de ser Luke, el amigo de, el protector de, el vendido a... para ser sólo Luke Castellan, sin gracia y sin nada más. De verdad, intenté creérmelo, pero la imagen de una carita rubia tiznada de barro y de suciedad que me miraba con ciega confianza, y el apretón de manos de una niña morena con la que cada noche me despedía y cada día me despertaba, no permitían que calmase mi conciencia.

–¿Tercera opción? –Conseguí preguntar a Écate.

El mundo de los mortales está en continuo cambio y en constante movimiento. A pesar de que los titanes fueron hace años vencidos, no lo fueron eternamente. Como sabrás, al igual que sus monstruos, ellos no pueden morir. Como mucho se degeneran, pierden fuerza para recuperarla después. Pero ahora mismo, la omnipresente sombra de los titanes a vuelto a ganar un apoyo inesperado. Por lo que el incesante tira y afloja de ellos con los dioses ya no es equilibrado y, lo que es peor, ahora la balanza se inclina peligrosamente a su favor. Lo que te pedimos como tercera opción, Luke Castellan, es que colabores voluntariamente para frenar su avance.

–¿Qué clase de opción es esa? ¡He dicho que no quiero volverme a acercar a ellos nunca más!

–Y no lo harás. Empujarás a otros a acercarse a ellos, que es diferente. Pero esta vez, con el consentimiento de los dioses y, por encima de todo, por un bien mayor.

–No lo entiendo. Ellos se han pasado eones combatiendo contra los titanes, y diciéndonos a nosotros que no debemos aliarnos con ellos. ¡Me castigasteis entre otras cosas por incumplir esa norma básica de todo mortal! ¿Y ahora me estáis pidiendo que empuje a uno de los mestizos hacia el Tártaro? ¿Que entregue a Thalía, a Annabeth o a cualquier otro de mis seres queridos a Cronos? –Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de asimilar la enormidad de lo que me estaban diciendo. Aquello no podía ser. No tenía ningún sentido. Tenía que haber algo que me ocultaban.

De pronto las puertas del palacio de Hades se abrieron y, sin saber cómo, me encontré andando apresuradamente hacia la entrada, buscando con la vista la elevada figura de aquel dios que gobernaba con mano de hiero aquel alocado Inframundo. Lo encontré. Oh, claro que lo encontré.

Estaba sentado en su alto trono de huesos humanos, repantigado en el asiento como una pantera en tensión, mirando mi avance con aspecto vivaz y un porte de alerta, y con cierto deje de irritación en sus oscuros ojos. Y, sin embargo, no movió ni un dedo para impedir que me acercase. Era un dios con apariencia realmente divina y poderosa, las cosas como son. "Medía dos o tres metros de altura y, aún así, sospeché que no se estaba mostrando ante mí en todo su intimidante esplendor." A diferencia de la gente que tenía a su mando, él iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzada. Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros negro azabache.

No estaba tan musculoso como esa gente que se mata el cuerpo todos los días en el gimnasio entre pesas de toneladas cargas, pero irradiaba demasiado poder.

De inmediato, tuve la vaga idea de que él sí sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo. Obviamente, su hechizante aura podía afectarme y doblegarme completamente, haciendo que me arrodillase ante él y que me pusiese a besar sus pulcros pies, sin que él hiciese nada por preservar la memoria de mi dignidad.

Sin embargo, guardé en una reserva mental todo el sentimiento que me estaba provocando sus intensos ojos, su carisma malvado e hipnotizador, y dejé salir toda la inconformidad que me provocaba el plan de esas tres elecciones.

–Quiero que me expliquen –demandé, sin pararme a pensar que era a un dios (y no a cualquier dios sino al dios de los eternos castigos) a quien estaba exigiendo una respuesta. En aquellos momentos poco me importaba a quién rugía, simplemente velaba en protesta de la hipócrita acción que me pedían.

–Bah, sólo tienes que volver ahí arriba y conseguir que todas y cada una de las personas que en su día utilizaste, te den su sincero perdón. Nada más. Vamos, yo creo que no es tan difícil de entender ¿no?

Me salté su malintencionado sarcasmo y pregunté:

–¿Y qué tiene que ver el empuje de los titanes con todo eso? –Hades se pasó el antebrazo por la cara, con un mohín de contenida paciencia.

–No me puedo creer que mis queridísimos hermanos me hayan dejado solo en esto. Era de esperar pero... ¡Puf! –Hades hizo un repentino gesto con la mano, y ante mí apareció una silla echa de huesos bien pulidos aunque con un asiento de cuero carcomido–. ¡Siéntate! –me bramó, y la silla se fue a estrellar en la parte posterior de mis rodillas, haciéndome perder por supuesto el equilibrio, con lo que acabé sentado de un brinco. Era el asiento más incómodo en el que nunca había posado mi sensible trasero. Y si a eso le sumamos que el reposa brazos de la silla tenía los huesos astillados, aquello era como arrimarse a un montón de chinchetas con punta afilada.

Hace un año –comenzó Hades– se pronunció una nueva profecía. Una profecía que vaticinaba que de la unión de dos semidioses de este mismo centenario que estamos viviendo, nacería un mortal dotado con los ojos de la cápsula. Eso significa –se apresuró a explicar cuando abrí la boca con intenciones claras de preguntar–, que sólo ese mortal será capaz de destruir definitivamente las barreras que cercan a los titanes. Barreras que los dioses han asegurado de forma tosca en todos estos años, pero que cada vez pierde más efectividad, pues debe ser eliminada en su completo para que vuelva a tener poderío. Y, una vez bajadas, alzar una prolongada cárcel en el que estuviesen metido hasta sus monstruos más débiles. Sólo ese mortal y únicamente él, está capacitado y destinado a frenar definitivamente el realce de Cronos y sus secuaces.

–O a permitir que inunden libremente la tierra –murmuré, incapaz de adivinar hacia donde iba a parar todo aquello.

Exacto. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que, hagamos lo que hagamos, los titanes siempre encontraron, encuentran y ahora más que nunca encontrarán una salida por el que cocear a la humanidad…, que nuestros temporales encierros sólo están sirviendo para retrasar la invasión, para debilitar nuestro dominio sobre ellos y para enseñarles nuestras limitaciones... ¿qué tenemos que perder, dime?

–¿Realmente me habéis sacado de Los Elíseos para utilizarme de cobaya de fecundación? –Estaba anonadado. Eso sí que no lo había visto venir.

–¡Oh, vamos, Luke! ¡No seas tan presuntuoso!. ¿Acaso nunca te han enseñado la modestia de la atracción? –me sonrojé notablemente, cosa que Hades aprovechó para seguir riéndose de mí. Echó la cabeza hacia detrás y soltó una estruendosa carcajada que, sin exagerar, retumbó en todos los rincones de mi fantasmal ser.

–Piensa que no te estamos pidiendo que te conviertas en una futura promesa de la mera lujuria, la codicia, el odio y el dolor –dijo cuando consiguió recomponer su postura–, ni te exigimos que hagas de tu vida un terrible sacrificio, de nuevo. ¿O es que consideras sacrificio yacer con la hija del todo poderoso Zeus o la hija de la bien dotada Atenea? –me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aguantando otra carcajada que pugnaba por salirle.

–¿Por qué ellas? –Pregunté en cambio, sin sucumbir a su provocación–. Durante años los dioses, a pesar de estar casados, habéis mantenido relaciones con los mortales. Algunas son esporádicas. Otras son longevas... E incluso alguna que otra vez les habéis abierto las puertas del Olimpo para convertirlos en seudónimos inmortales. –me eché hacia delante, la mirada furiosa y llameante–. ¿Sabéis la de cantidad de mestizos, reconocidos y por reconocer, que pueblan la Tierra? ¿Sabes la de cantidad de hijos e hijas que pueden tener Zeus y Atenea...? ¿Puedes demostrarme que el nombre de los tres aparezca mencionado en esa profecía?

–Por supuesto que no. No es así de sencillo. Las profecías no utilizan los nombres de pila de los que estén involucrados en ella. Pero sí aluden normalmente a rasgos específicos, características, acciones o cargos que los señalan como el probable implicado.

–El probable implicado, no el definitivamente implicado. –Señalé.

–Generalmente es así; pero en este caso, lo estoy. Bueno –Hades lanzó una furibunda mirada hacia arriba, donde más allá del techo de su Palacio en el Inframundo se agazapaba el Olimpo–, quiero decir, lo estamos.

–¿Pero cómo? ¡Cómo! –exigí, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? ¿No temes asustarte hasta el punto de no poder volver a relajarte? –Negué con la cabeza; ya no estaba en Los Elíseos, donde la finalidad era descansar y relajarse. Estaba a punto de volver a la Tierra, donde el bullicio y las continuas preocupaciones eran el pan de cada día. Por más que odiase aparecer en aquella profecía, odiaba más ignorar el papel que se suponía me correspondía–. El oráculo habló de un margen de cien años; dijo que un héroe mestizo que habría de nacer, morir y renacer en esa franja del tiempo, que habría de sacrificar su vida, que resultaría ser, por herencia del padre, portador del viaje, el robo y los mensajes, y que se prestaría al servicio del invencible tiempo..., que el mestizo que reuniese en su persona semejantes características, sería el único que tuviese una oportunidad de ayudar, de forma indirecta, a liberar definitivamente al mundo y a toda la humanidad del yugo de los titanes.

–Pero yo no podía ser. Yo estaba muerto. Yo morí –pensé donde estaba hacía bien poco–, yo sigo muerto.

–¿Y a qué crees que se refiere el Oráculo cuando te he dicho nacer, morir y renacer en esa franja del tiempo? –Hades hizo un ademán de impaciencia, molesto porque alguien hubiese olvidado sus cualidades de reavivación–. Soy el dios del Inframundo, por favor. Para mí eso no es ningún impedimento. Que la gente renazca, no es raro; que yo mismo en persona les visite para entregarles otra oportunidad de vivir, es inusual pero tampoco extraño. –Hades soltó un sonido que, de no ser él un dios, diría que era un vulgar bufido–. ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitas para creerme y que esa cabeza dura tuya entienda que es a ti a quien se requiere? Respóndeme, hijo de Hermes, dios del viaje; respóndeme, cáscara vacía rellenada por Cronos, el titán del tiempo. Respóndeme, ingrato mestizo, hacedor héroe de la última batalla. –Mientras hablaba, comenzó a faltarme el aire. La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, en una tensa y repentina negrura que azuzaba un leve golpeteo en las sienes–. Por más que te pese, con esas palabras, no hay duda de quien es el mestizo: tú, Luke Castellan.

–Eso sólo minimiza la identidad del mestizo, pero no aclara quién puede ser la mestiza implicada. –Atiné a articular. Fruncí levemente el ceño y bajé los ojos al suelo, mientras inconscientemente rascaba la herida que trazaba mi cara.

La profecía dice que ambos padres fueron trascendentales en el curso de la guerra con Cronos. –Explicó Hades, en un tono mucho más comedido–. Señala que ella, es cabecilla de los hijos de uno de los doce dioses. Menciona a dos mestizos que lucharon en la última gran batalla. Y, así mismo, afirma que en distinta forma y cada uno a su manera, ambos fueron héroes. –La impaciencia volvía a asomarse en el timbre de su voz–. ¿A cuantos semidioses, vivientes en el último centenario, conoces con esas mismas características?

–Héroe, estáis buscando el renacimiento de un héroe. Todos lo decís pero yo no soy un héroe. No lo fui, no lo soy, y tampoco lo seré ahora. –Fue lo único que estúpidamente pude decir.

–Si se tiene en cuenta que el heroísmo no es otra cosa que una acción ilógica, impulsiva y noble... o como una voluntad de sacrificio... fuiste un héroe en tus dos vidas, Luke Castellan, te pese lo que te pese. –Alcé la mirada y descubrí los oscuros y carbonizantes ojos de Hades observándome con… ¿Compasión? No, eso era imposible.

Pero no podéis actuar guiándoos por una profecía que, entre otras cosas de extraña, ni siquiera entendéis. Eso es algo muy peligroso.

Sí, es cierto que es muy peligroso tomarse las profecías al pie de la letra, aun a sabiendas de que estas no se cumplen paso a paso, según textualmente ha sido formulada. Pero, por otra parte, las profecías de los Oráculos siempre se cumplen. Me costó mucho admitir eso -y más aún, me costó aceptar el papel de espectador impotente ante el destino de mis hijos- pero, hagamos lo que hagamos los dioses, y eso a sabiendas de que no debemos intervenir en la vida y en las decisiones humanas, las palabras de los oráculos siempre encuentran un conducto para hacerse realidad, si bien nunca es como creemos que será. –Por el rostro del dios surcó una expresión pensativa, una mueca furibunda de agotamiento–. O es eso, o es creer que los oráculos siempre hallan un medio, aunque sea enreversadamente profético, para anunciarnos de esa realidad que se nos aproxima. –Tamborileó el pie contra el pedestal de su trono, haciendo que los rostros pintados en el dobladillo de su túnica se removiesen, temerosos–. Pero por lo demás, ¿quién dice que no lo entendamos? Que no comparta esa información contigo no significa que no sepamos cómo actuar.

–Es que ni siquiera has sido capaz de decirme qué mestiza será la que concebirá al dotado mortal. Únicamente has señalado a las hijas de Zeus y Atenea porque en su día, fueron parte de mi vida, no porque el Oráculo las haya insinuado específicamente.

–Todos luchasteis en la última batalla, y, en cierto modo, todos fuisteis héroes. Pero sólo unos cuantos -y he aquí donde radica la importancia de la interpretación de las palabras- hicisteis cosas trascendentales.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Yo y quiénes más hicimos cosas trascendentales?

–Me temo que eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

–Pero ¿cómo?

–Si te dijese todo lo que tienes que hacer, ¿dónde estaría el sentido de tu vida entonces? Sería muy fácil para mí, y muy cómodo para ti, ponerme a darte directamente datos que sé que puedes tardar cierto tiempo en recopilar. Pero ya tienes que saber que muchas veces, más fácil nunca es sinónimo de mejor. –Ahora su pierna brincaba con mayor celeridad. Un desfile de muecas de dolor en los rostros plasmados en la tela de su pesada vestimenta, era todo cuanto se empecinaba en centrarse mi aturdida mente–. Y ahora dime, Luke Castellan. ¿Cuál es tu elección?

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, aplastado por el peso de la responsabilidad. Ahora que tenía de vuelta mis recuerdos, la perspectiva de volver a la tierra no me atraía tanto.

Me vi a mí mismo, pequeño, lloroso, temblando en un armario; me vi ingiriendo un shandwitch tras otro, para contentar a mi madre. Recordé la soledad, la vergüenza, el pesimismo, la rabia, los celos, el odio, la frustración, la derrota y la necesidad... El hundimiento y la desesperación.

Me vi corriendo día tras día, arrastrando a dos mocosas bajo mi cargo, huyendo de los omnipresentes monstruos.

Vi a Annabeth, mirándome con adoración para a continuación, rechazarme con rencor; vi a Thalía, recién desconvertida, luchando conmigo con precisión al tiempo que me miraba con dolor, con bastante desánimo. E incluso vi a Percy, su decepción plasmada en todo su rostro. A Grover, suplicante, como quien se niega a no aceptar la realidad de lo que veían sus ojos. A mi madre, ovillada en un rincón, mientras le atribulaba con preguntas que sabía, para ella eran insoportables. A mi padre, aplastado contra el marco de la puerta, vencido por mis insultos y reclamaciones...

Vi todo eso pasando por mi mente en menos de un minuto, y me pregunté si realmente, realmente, valía la pena volver.

Empero, una vez más, fue la mirada de estima y confianza de una Annabeth apretada junto a Thalía, ambas riendo y cuchicheando. Y una Thalía sonriéndome desde su medio tapada boca... sus miradas de miedo y confianza, de cansancio pero apoyo, de respeto y comprensión, las que me ayudaron a decidirme.

Azul y gris, rubia y morena. Hermana y amiga, amor y querida. El álbum perfecto de una esperanza, la fotografía plasmada de una familia.

Alcé la cabeza y clavé la vista en Hades, quien había asistido silencioso a mis cavilaciones. Le miré a los ojos y sin ningún ápice de titubeos, manifesté:

–Acepto volver a vivir. Elijo la tercera opción.

-…-…-…-

**NT: ¡Buenas!**

**¡Volví, volví, con un nuevo capi! Ha sido muy gratificante escribirlo, porque creo -y si no, por favor, corregidme- que me he acercado muy mucho a la personalidad que Sr. Riordan da de éste increíble dios, Hades. Y siempre quise escribir a los habitantes del Olimpo, incluso si uno de ellos está recluido en el Inframundo.**

**Bueno, ¿os ha gustado el cap? ¡Comentad, comentad, que no os oigo! **

**PD: Por cierto -no sé si lo he dicho antes, pero por si acaso- conste que esta historia es una adaptación de un original que escribí -obviamente Riordan no fue el primero (ni será el último) en jugar con la mitología- con la diferencia de que ahora utilizo a los personajes de esa saga tan buena que es "Percy Jackson y Los dioses del Olimpo". Lo hago -la adaptación de mi historia con los personajes de PJ- para ver si soy capaz de escribir dos versiones distintas de una misma trama. **

**Sólo vuestras críticas me dirán si lo he conseguido exitosamente, o si, por el contrario, he fracasado. Así que, por favor, ¡comentad! Que lo necesito. xd**

**¡Saludos! Y hasta pronto.**


	5. Pautas

**Disclaimer: Ni con todos los mazapanes que coma, puedo hacer pasar mi humilde escritura con la maestría de Riordan. Por lo tanto, sí, los personajes de abajo siguen siendo de su autoría… Si bien la historia es original de mi traviesa cabeza.**

**-…-…-…-**

**Capítulo 4. Pautas.**

**-…-…-…-**

Creí que Hades me mandaría de inmediato a la Tierra, pero el dios se limitó a mirarme fijamente -por lo que me vi. Obligado a bajar una vez más los ojos- e inquirió:

–¿Seguro que esa es tu elección definitiva? ¿Puedo entender entonces que retornas a la vida de la tierra para ayudarnos con el cumplimiento de la profecía? –Como única respuesta, me puse de pie–. Siéntate, Castellan; que antes tienes que entender unas cuantas cosas más. –A regañadientes, obedecí–. En primer lugar, has de saber que tendrás en tu memoria, todo lo que hiciste en el pasado. Ningún hombre debe poder tener en su mente, el recuerdo de vidas pasadas, pero en el pasado, en tu pasado, Luke Castellan, está la clave de que triunfes o que falles.

–Entiendo. –Y era verdad; iba a ser algo caótico tener escenas de mí mismo en otros momentos de mis vidas, pero si todo culminaba con los participantes de esa batalla…, tenía que saber y recordar, con exactitud, qué fue lo que me llevó finalmente a atacar a los dioses.

–En segundo lugar –continuó Hades esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente–, has de saber que al elegir esta opción, tendrás sólo un año bisiesto para cumplir con tu cometido.

–Es decir que sólo me dais 366 días. ¿Que empiezan a contar desde cuando?

–Desde el momento en que pises la Tierra. Y más vale por tu bien, y por el bien de todos, que lo consigas, Castellan. Porque de lo contrario… ni siquiera el Elíseo más perfecto te parecerá un lugar seguro donde refugiarte. –Tragué saliva. No era justo que me amenazase.

Se suponía que ellos eran los dioses, los todopoderosos, los que con un rezo te daban todo lo que pedían, y no yo, una simple alma endeble camino de convertirse en un escuálido mortal. Pero oye, a ver cómo le dices tú no a un dios, y en concreto, a uno que tiene caras de gente atormentada impresas en el dobladillo de su ropa. Sería bueno saber que gran mal no hacer para no acabar contándome entre el vestuario del dios de la muerte. Pero, ¡uff! No era el momento adecuado para sacar a relucir el tema… no, teniendo en cuenta la tormentosa mirada que desprendían las profundas cuencas de Hades.

–También –prosiguió éste–, debes saber que quizás, conocerás el amor. Tanto ese del que te has estado avergonzando, repudiando y escondiendo, como ese del que te has asustado y al que has reprimido durante tantos años. Eso, para tu suerte o desgracia, nunca se desvanece por completo. Puede estar suprimido o perdido... pero coja los caminos que coja, uno siempre se encuentra con él. Y, si esta tu tercera vida que vas a iniciar es un círculo en el que casi siempre te toparás con las mismas piedras…, el amor, al que tendrás que recurrir más que nunca- lo tendrás también de vuelta, y esta vez, Castellan, tendrás sí o sí que enfrentarlo, asumirlo, o, en el peor de los casos, agarrarte a él y disfrutarlo. Tendrás que abrazarte a el para que el plan funcione. Porque sólo el verdadero amor, el único sentimiento que mueve montañas, impedimentos y profecías –Hades torció el gesto, bastante compungido–, ¡Hay que ver lo contagioso que es pasar un solo instante con Afrodita! puede traer a ese mortal que buscamos. –A eso también asentí; era lógico que alguien destinado a hacer cosas nobles, fuese creado por algo puro y noble.

–En tercer lugar, debes saber que podrías muy bien volver a caer en la oscuridad; estás siendo mandado para manipular y convencer lo que más has querido y apreciado, por lo que desde ya te garantizo que vas a ser el motivo de muchas peleas, lágrimas y llantos. Puedes unir, abrazar y revivir lo que en su día cortaste y dejaste pasar…, pero también puedes destrozar definitivamente lo que ya destrozaste.

–Estoy preparado para oír otro rechazo y no dejarme vencer por ello. Eso no significa que no pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a nadie; ya sólo mi apariencia es muy convincente, ¿recuerdas? las mentiras es lo mío, por eso de ser hijo de Hermes.

–Y esa es otra. No tendrás apariencia..., es decir, por lo menos no la que conoces tan bien.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté con la frente fruncida.

–Quiero decir que estarás bajo una niebla poderosa. Los mestizos, a diferencia de los seres humanos normales y corrientes, veis más allá de la niebla, por supuesto, los genes divinos que tenéis os lo permiten. Pero incluso a vosotros, se os puede embotar y confundir los sentidos... y más si los tres más poderosos, nos encargamos de ello.

–Repito. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que no serás Luke Castellan, el joven rubio de 23 años con cicatriz en la cara, ni Luke Castellan, el chico rubio de 12 años, flacucho y enjuto por el hambre. Serás... –Hades aguantó las palabras, como si quisiese prepararme de lo que diría–, serás muy diferente a como eres ahora. Aún ignoras qué será lo que verán los demás, pero está claro que a ti, a un chico, no verán.

Permanecí en la silla sentado, asimilando lo que el dios decía y lo que no decía.

–¿Voy a ser un hombre, un anciano, un adulto...? –pregunté, pero Hades simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a erguirse alto y poderoso sobre su trono. ¿A qué venía tan repentina muestra de poder?

Seguí su mirada y, de pronto, encontré la respuesta al principio de la entrada. En el umbral de la puerta mirando atentamente la estancia con cierta incomodidad, estaba... Hermes.

Nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –inquirí con cierta brusquedad.

–Soy el único de los otros dioses que el señor Hades, aquí presente, permite que entre en su territorio. –esbozó una sonrisa compungida–. ¡No te imaginas la cantidad de muertos que desean enviar mensajes!

Me quedé mirando al que sería por tercera vez, mi padre. En esta ocasión, tenía el aspecto de un hombre cuarentón de largos y entrecanos cabellos blancos y poblada barba plateada. Ante mi inquisitiva mirada, levantó las manos, como quien dice viene en son de paz.

–Tranquilo ¿vale? sólo vengo a llevarte directo a donde comenzará tu nueva trayectoria.

–¿Así sin más? –Paseé la mirada entre los dos dioses, desconcertado–. ¿Eso significa que ya me puedo ir? –Miré a Hades con tiento–. ¿No me vas a convertir en un humano?

–¡Pero si ya lo eres! –se extrañó Hermes. Hice caso omiso de sus palabras y aguardé la respuesta de Hades, quien me miró como si yo fuese el más tonto de todos los hombres. ¡Que maldita manía la suya, esa de mirar con superioridad!

–Hum, yo diría que te duele el trasero; de hecho, a estas alturas ya tienes que tenerlo más que irritado. –le lancé la mirada más laminada que pude, lo cual, tratándose o no de una divinidad, era decir muy mucho. Creía que había ocultado bien ese incómodo dato, pero a juzgar por la rigidez de mis piernas y la crispación de mis puños, había fallado considerablemente. No obstante, Hades se apresuró a completar–. Si te duele el trasero o cualquier otra parte, es porque tienes sensibilidad; si tienes sensibilidad, es porque tienes un cuerpo material en el que sentir; y si tienes un cuerpo material..., es que ya tienes un cuerpo vivo de carne y hueso, un envoltorio humano que utilizar.

–¡Pero si no sé ni qué aspecto tengo! –me quejé.

Fastidiado, Hades movió las manos y, con un fuerte crujido, se abrió una gran raja en el suelo, por donde salió, no sin elegancia, un enorme espejo con marco dorado, que fue a parar justo enfrente de mí.

En el espejo vi. reflejada el salón, una amplia estancia palaciega con solo dos miradores, con oscuros dibujos de mosaicos incrustados en las paredes, así como sus lujosos muebles de un color negro fúnebre. También vi las finas y bien cuidadas alfombras, un elevado trono de huesos con su correspondiente dios subido a el, y los multitudinarios tapices que mostraban la muerte en sus distintas representaciones según las variables culturas humanas. Sin embargo, lo que más me interesaba era el rostro que tenía en frente… El que se suponía, ahora era el mío.

Me miré.

No pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cara, tocarme la nariz, la boca, las orejas, los mofletes... todo esperando ser todavía fantasmal para asegurarme de que estaba soñando, y que lo que veía no era real.

Que la chica que estaba frente al espejo ataviada con un largo pero ligero traje rojo..., era cualquiera menos yo.

Parpadeé varias veces. Me pinché la nariz. Me tiré de mis -ahora- castaños pelos. Me pisé adrede el pie, y me encontré bailando a la pata coja, sujetándome la pierna magullada por la dura suela de unas altas botas que ignoraba que calzaba. Me hervía la sangre, y no ayudaba mucho verme -o verla a ella, porque eso no era yo- en el espejo, ojos llorosos, mirada rabiosa, mejillas coloreadas, respiración entrecortada.

Me giré hacia Hades, enojo personificado.

–¿Por qué me has hecho esto?–espeté– ¿Por qué me has puesto en este cuerpo de mujer? ¡Por qué!

Hades me miraba como si no entendiese el motivo de mi enojo. Observaba mi cuerpo con viveza, como quien contempla el retrato de una dama perfectamente pintada, bella y bien dotada.

–Mírate al espejo Luke... Y, ahora, mírate bien las manos –Fue la voz de Hermes la que me llegó. Para variar, le hice caso sin rechistar.

He de reconocer que la joven que se asomaba al espejo tenía una apariencia bastante atractiva y agradable: tenía el pelo moreno, largo y lustroso, con gruesas fibras que terminaban en unas puntas levemente onduladas; los ojos, verde césped brillantes por el enfado y la frustración, estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, redondos, pegados a una tostada y rellena cara ovalada.

No obstante, di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome lo más posible del condenado espejo. Tras armarme de valor, bajé la vista a mis propias manos...

No os podéis imaginar cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí las manos blancas y callosas que conocía tan bien; los dedos largos con las uñas mordisqueadas; el brazo joven, fuerte y masculino con su fina mata de vello rubio. Las piernas, el torso y el pecho vigoroso y en buena forma. De nuevo palpé mi cara y ahí estaba, tangible, la horrenda cicatriz recorriendo todo mi lado izquierdo.

–N–no entiendo –balbuceé.

–La imagen del espejo es falsa; es la imagen que mantendrás ante la gente. Pero tus corrientes y vulgares rasgos –Hades puso más saña a esas palabras–, siguen ahí…, intactos bajo el poder de la niebla. Y del mismo modo en que la pringada princesa tuvo que amar al príncipe bestia, sólo la mestiza que consiga descifrar tu auténtica identidad… Que logre separar esa falsa imagen –señaló el espejo–, y vislumbrar tu auténtico rostro –señaló mi cara con un rígido dedo–, será la indicada de la profecía... la que, junto a ti, concebirán al mortal más esperado, importante y poderoso del último milenio. Pero ¡cuidado! volverás al mundo terrenal, con el apoyo de todo el Olimpo y, en especial, con la bendición de los tres poderosos -es decir, yo (Zeus), yo (Poseidón), y yo- eso sólo significa que, ante la gente, no podrás aproximarte a nuestros elementos porque entonces la niebla se levanta. No debes mojarte si hay alguien mirando, ni tampoco debes utilizar transportes aéreos para desplazarte, ni acercarte al Inframundo –torció mordaz la comisura de los labios–, cosa que estoy seguro vas a cumplir a raja tabla. Pero, por encima de todo, no debes acercarte al fuego. Aunque Estia vigila el hogar, el fuego es nuestro único elemento común, el de todos los dioses; y a el podrás acudir siempre que estés en líos... Siempre y cuando no estés acompañado de un par de ojos que vean lo que la niebla no quiere que vean.

De más está decirte que mantengas esto en secreto ¿Verdad? –Asentí efusivamente.

No podía decir nada; y no ya porque estaría en el cuerpo de una mujer y nadie me creería -que también-, sino porque nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta qué significado final podía adquirir la palabra de los oráculos, y aunque en aquellos momentos actuábamos basándonos en su previo conocimiento… ¿Quién dijo que incluso eso no estaba ya estipulado?

–La profecía –recalcó Hades moviendo un dedo admonitorio en mi dirección–, debe permanecer en secreto porque, si ha logrado agitarnos a nosotros los dioses..., adivina hasta que punto puede inquietar e incidir en los mortales. Pero, sobre todo, imagínate todo el caos que puede causar entre los mestizos.

E imaginé. Y las escenas que acudieron en tropel a mi cerebro, no eran halagüeñas. En absoluto.

–Por lo demás –Hades comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz cegadora–, me voy a descansar. Hoy ya he hablado demasiado –unió las palmas de las manos y posó la punta de los dedos bajo la barbilla, en un más que fingido gesto reflexivo–. Necesito una ardiente jarra del jugo de Percéfone. ¿Bueno, a que esperáis? –Nos contempló como si le sorprendiese vernos todavía en su presencia–. Marchaos ya de aquí, venga. ¡Vamos, iros! ¡Fuera de mi reino! –desunió las manos e hizo un ademán de rechazo, sacudiendo el índice y el corazón contra la yema del pulgar. Mientras lo hacía, hilillos de humo rojizo salieron despedidos de sus dedos, y el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo mis pies, en un masque elocuente aviso de desplome–. ¡Largo!

Estaba demasiado ocupado en no quedarme ciego, como para molestarme en sus tan educadas formas de despedirnos. Hermes se me adelantó, protegiendo completamente mi vista con su divino cuerpo (no que él tuviera un cuerpo divino, sino que como él era un ente divino en un cuerpo... bah, ya me entendéis) y, cogiéndome del codo como si yo no pesara nada -cosa que probablemente para una deidad no dejaba de ser cierta- se propulsó conmigo hacia adelante, a una velocidad fugaz de náuseas y vértigo. Nos alejamos de ahí, del Inframundo, en un torbellino de espíritus perdidos, de esqueletos y callejuelas desgastadas.

Y en menos de un remolino nauseabundo y de una desorientación absoluta, me encontré con que, sí, estaba de Regreso a la Tierra.

-…-…-…-

**NT: ¡Hola!**

**Recién acabo de escribir este capítulo. Lo publico porque pronto empezaré los exámenes -sí, son así de crueles al ponérnoslos a la vuelta de Reyes- y hasta finales de este mes no tendré cabeza ni tiempo para hacerlo, por lo cual…**

**Además, me apetecía regalároslo como presente de Navidad, así que… **

**Eso sí, ¡espero que me regaléis más reviews! Aunque tan sólo sean para felicitarme las fiestas, jaja, que hace mucha ilusión.**

**Eso sí.**

**¡Mil besos navideños a todos! O de Hanuca, o de cualquier fiesta que vosotros celebréis, oye, que aquí entre los dioses y yo nunca discriminamos.**


	6. Día 1: Primer reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios abajo presentados pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Yo sólo los cojo prestados para jugar gratuitamente con ellos.**

**-…-…-**

**NT: Antes que nada, decir que este es el último intento que hago para seguir publicando por aquí esta historia. Si no recibo reviews, lo dejo. Y punto. Detesto dejar las cosas incompletas, pero si voy a estar aquí yo sola con el fic, si no voy a recibir opiniones de la gente que lee, tan sólo para decirme si gusta o no, si me he equivocado o no, pues para eso cierro la pantalla del ordenador y me olvido de todo esto. (que decepción). De todas formas, leer la nota de abajo. ¡Es muy importante!**

**-…-…-**

** Capítulo 5. Día 1: Primer reencuentro.**

**-…-…-**

La mañana era fresca y despejada, y la ventisca que se arremolinaba frente a mi improvisada guarida, sacudía con furia el tejado de bolsas de plástico con el que algún Dios se había visto obligados a cubrirme, levantando a su paso una ola de polvo y suciedad que proporcionaban al aire un olor de resina y cloaca. El portal donde estaba acurrucado había visto tiempos mejores, pero por ahora, se conformaba con tener los barrotes medio torcido, la pared grotescamente pintarrajeada y las baldosas, misteriosamente limpias, con un color ocre y amarillento. Permanecí enrollado contra la pared y la metálica puerta, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos y la nariz aplastada en el suelo. Estaba esperando que los espasmos provocados por el horrible sueño que me había despertado cesasen por completo. La risa de Cronos, los diversos y llameantes rostros de Tifón, el hormigueante letargo de Morfeo… ¡Joder! menuda forma mas asquerosa de empezar una nueva vida.

Me levanté pesadamente con los ojos llorosos a causa de las resecas legañas. Por unos momentos, la cabeza me dio tumbos y no sabía si estaba arriba o abajo. Bajé la borrosa vista hacia mi antebrazo izquierdo, donde tenía una fea y ennegrecida cicatriz en el mismo lugar en el que había estado mi punto mortal y, sospeché que, con niebla de camuflaje de dioses incluida, aquella herida sí que sería visible a todos los ojos humanos. Entorné la vista y analicé cuanto había a mí alrededor. Supuse que había sido Hermes quien me había dejado en aquel escondite, porque realmente no recordaba cómo y cuando había llegado hasta ahí. Lo último que recordaba era el tenso viaje con aquel dios; y más atrás, la extensa charla con don Inframundo; y más atrás…, nada. Sólo una vorágine de imágenes, de rostros conocidos, de susurros inconexos, de escenas, conversaciones y acciones… que en aquel momento no lograban tener ningún significado para mi madrugadora mente. Me raspé los párpados con los nudillos, mientras abandonaba tales cuestiones en un compartimiento profundo del cerebro. Me estiré en mi improvisada cama cuan largo era, soltando un bostezo camaleónico. ¡Dioses, pero que incómodo era ese suelo! ¿No podía haberme dado Hermes unas pocas mantas para amortiguar la dureza y la frialdad de aquellas desgastadas baldosas? Pero no, seguro que para el dios del viaje eso era mucho pedir. ¡Au! Sentía todas las articulaciones entumecidas y adoloridas, debido a la posición fetal en la que había permanecido durante toda la noche.

Me incliné hacia el improvisado techo que pendía sobre mi cabeza para retirar las acumuladas bolsas, cuando el ruido de unos pasos por la acera de al lado me mantuvieron petrificado en el sitio. Con sigilo, desanudé la cuerda que rodeaba mis tobillos, y agarré con firmeza el cuchillo que ahí tenía, habida cuenta de que los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca…, como si estuviesen arañando con zarpas el suelo asfaltado… ¿Como si fuesen cascos? Salí de mi escondrijo de un brinco, giré rápidamente sobre mi mismo tratando de otear en todas direcciones a la vez, y me planté de pies abiertos y postura combativa en medio de la acera, justo enfrente del inesperado visitante.

Nos miramos cara a cara.

Él con sobresalto, recelo e incredulidad, como si lo que estaba viendo (o a quien estaba viendo), no era precisamente lo que sus ojos esperaban constatar. Yo, yo lo miraba con total y genuina sorpresa y bastante sobresalto. Lo cierto es que no esperaba encontrarme tan pronto con una criatura mística. Y mucho menos que esa criatura fuese precisamente un sátiro. Y mucho menos que ese sátiro fuera Grover.

Por un momento no supe bien que hacer. Superpuestas casi de forma contigua, por la mente se me sucedieron miles de posturas y conductas que adoptar. No sabía bien si o bien correr y abrazarle y decirle y asegurarle que lo había echado de menos; pero pronto descarté esa primera idea, porque sospechaba que me tomaría como un vil embustero de cuidado. O tal vez podía empezar a correr en esos mismos instantes para así huir de su presencia y de su mirada acusadora; pero también rechacé esa segunda idea a dos segundos de gestarla porque reconocí que para el sátiro ese gesto sería como echarle un cubo de agua helada a la cara. O quizás lo más apropiado era simplemente permanecer quieto, aguardando la primera gota de gracia de una lluvia de merecidas acusaciones que se perfilaba poco piadosa y totalmente ganada. Finalmente decidí adoptar esa última postura. Digo, iba a quedarme todo un año entero en la tierra con una misión de reconciliación por delante… ¿Cierto? Pues empezar a escaquearme de mis responsabilidades no era cosa que fuera a ayudarme precisamente a llevar a buen puerto ese cometido.

Grover sacudió la cabeza, la ladeó mientras me miraba con ojos escrutadores, luego la volvió a sacudir. Después frunció la frente. Alzó el brazo y se lamió la palma de la mano. Balanceó el peso de una pezuña a otra y, finalmente, con la resolución arrebolando su semblante, dio un paso hacia delante… Hacia mí.

–Eih, tranquila –dijo, sin dejar de recortar las distancias entre ambos–. No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo vengo a buscarte y a llevarte a un lugar seguro. –Me extendió una mano en son de paz–. Te lo prometo. Chica, conmigo estás a salvo.

Pero ¿qué? Abrí la boca para replicar, con la indignación de que me cambiase de sexo de forma tan descarada. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Me estaba tratando como una chica! ¿Acaso tenía yo rasgos, gestos o apariencia de alguien afeminado? ¿Eh? ¿Alguien con pinta de…? ¿Con pinta de…? Y entonces lo entendí. Volví a cerrar la boca con un chirrido de dientes al chocar. El estupor hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par, mientras la verdad de las palabras de Grover me golpeaban en el cerebro como si fueran un puñetazo asestado en todo el estómago a descubierto: eran los efectos de la niebla de los dioses. ¡También funcionaba con los sátiros! Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, pero si ya casi me había olvidado de ese bromazo del señor doninframundo.

¡Maldita sea el Olimpo! ¡Maldito sea Hermes! ¡Maldito sea Hades por cambiarme de sexo! Tuve que bajar la vista a mis brazos para asegurarme de que los rasgos masculinos que tan bien identificaba como los míos propios continuaran ahí, intactos e invariables, mientras pugnaba por disipar la irritación que me causaba mi nueva condición femenina. Despacio, envainé el cuchillo de vuelta a mis calcetines y, algo nervioso, sujeté la mano que mi -de nuevo- guardián, me ofrecía.

Lo que sí no podía evitar era mirarle fijamente, intentando grabar en mi retina su rostro de humano y cuerpo de cabra. Grover se estaba inquietando ante mi obstinada mirada, me daba cuenta, pero la verdad es que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pensando lo extraño que se me hacía saber quién era él, y que él ignorara quien era yo realmente. Perturbado, el sátiro comenzó a arrancar pequeños retazos del dobladillo de la manga derecha de su camiseta, llevándoselos después a la boca. No pude evitarlo, sonreí. Aquel simple gesto me confirmó que era el mismo Grover de siempre; quizás unos pocos centímetros más alto, con el rostro menos aniñado, los ojos más atentos y prestos, con los brazos más curtidos y con su pelaje de animal del monte más rasposo y oscuro de lo que recordaba…, pero por lo demás, no había cambiado en absoluto. Y mentalmente lo agradecí.

Era el mismo Grover de mi infancia, viniendo de nuevo al rescate de Luke Castellan, aunque él no lo supiera ni fuera consciente de ello.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó al cabo de un momento Grover, buscando romper el silencio.

–¿Te mandan tras de alguien y no te dicen por cuál nombre responde?

Grover se encogió de hombros.

–Digamos que sólo me dicen dónde está, cuántos hay y cuál es la situación de ese mestizo… es decir, de niños mitad...

–Sé lo que es un mestizo –le atajé sin miramientos. Grover sabía enrollarse de lo lindo cuando quería…, y os aseguro que el tío siempre quería. Como me descuidase, ya le tendría hablándome de tiempos milenarios cuando los dioses bajaron a convivir frente a frente y por primera vez con los mortales–. También sé que los dioses del Olimpo existen de verdad; que EEUU está repleto de centauros, monstruos, ninfas, y un montón de criaturas más entre las que, por supuesto, estáis los sátiros, que os dedicáis a salvar a los semidioses y a llevarlos al campamento de Mestizos. –Le pasé un brazo por el hombro, a modo amistoso–. ¿Nos vamos pues?

Él me miró con la boca abierta.

–H–ha sido demasiado fácil –parpadeó varias veces, perplejo, mientras sus dedos hurgaban ociosamente en el ojal superior de su camiseta–. ¿Lo normal es que te resistas a creerlo, que te asustes por ello, que me digas que estoy mintiendo para que luego yo te pregunte si no es cierto que tienes dislexia o el síndrome de THDA. –Resopló con frustración–. N–no es normal que lo aceptes así sin más.

–Antes me has dicho que os suelen decir la situación de los semidioses a los que pretendéis rescatar –Grover asintió dubitativo, sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar–. ¿Qué te han dicho de mí?

–Lo de siempre –hizo un ademán displicente con la mano–. Que te han echado de varios colegios; que te has escapado de casa; que llevas dando tumbos cuatro meses tú sola, defendiéndote de los monstruos...

–Y alguien que ha pasado por todo eso –le interrumpí–, que ha visto un sinfín de razas ansiosas por probar su sangre…, ¿crees que se va a asustar porque le digan que vienen a llevarla a un campamento, y encima de protección? –Ladeé la cabeza fingiendo incredulidad–. ¿Me ves con cara de tonta o qué?

Grover sonrió.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –Soltó una risita nerviosa–. Es la costumbre…, nada más. No muchos de los chicos y chicas a los que tengo que guiar hasta el Campamento se creen de buenas a primeras la existencia de los dioses, los monstruos y las criaturas que los mortales catalogan de mitológicos. –Amplió de oreja a oreja la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios–. Aun así, todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas… No puedo llamarte simplemente Chica, ¿no te parece?

Por increíble que parezca, eso sí que me pilló por sorpresa; mucho indicar lo que tenía que lograr y lo que no debía desvelar, y nadie me había dicho por cual nombre debían llamarme. De todas formas no tuve mucho tiempo de estrujarme los sesos. Grover ya me estaba mirando con extrañeza; ¡y cómo no hacerlo! Nadie se pone a balancearse sobre los talones (sí, justamente como lo estaba haciendo yo), tan sólo para decir un mísero nombre. Así que solté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza… Cómo no, tartamudeando.

–Lu... Lu...

–Lu Lu?

–Lucy –no pude reprimir un escalofrío de horror al pronunciarlo en voz alta–. Me llamo Lucy. – ¡Maldita sea el Olimpo! ¡Maldito sea Hermes! ¡Maldito sea Hades por cambiarme de sexo!–. Ya sabes..., como Luciana, sólo que abreviado. Lucy.

–Bonito nombre, Lucy. –la expresión de mi rostro le alertó de la conveniencia de no tocar ese escabroso punto. Sabiamente, Grover cambió inmediatamente de tema–. Pues bienvenida al alocado mundo de los dioses, Lucy. El campamento Mestizo te está esperando. Y te aseguro que ahí sí que vas a saber el verdadero significado de estar a salvo.

–Eso espero –refunfuñé entre dientes. Ante la ceja enarcada del sátiro, me apresuré a decir en voz alta–. Gracias. Ansío por llegar.

Él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, ojeando con suspicacia e incomodidad nuestro entorno, como si entendiera mi deseo de protección y compartiera mis ansias de seguridad. Giré sobre mis talones, dispuesto a deshacer el improvisado refugio en el que me había despertado. Sin embargo, Grover me lo impidió posando una mano sobre mi hombro.

–Por cierto, Lucy –reprimí un gruñido de protesta al oír ser llamado así–, me llamo Grover. Es curioso, porque ¡No me lo has preguntado!

Grover me ayudó a recoger mis pertenencias en la mochila (cosa que no duró ni medio minuto porque ni tiempo me había dado a desperdigarlas) y después, uno al lado del otro, nos pusimos en marcha.

A falta de un desayuno en condiciones, por el camino fui mordisqueando un trozo de queso y una hogaza de pan que extraje de las provisiones de la bien provista mochila, cortesía del siempre viajero Hermes. Como no reconocía el lugar donde me había dejado el dios, no sabía cuanto quedaba hasta llegar al Campamento, así que conciencié a mis pies para una caminata de maratón. Y no estaba tan lejos de equivocarme, a fin de cuentas.

Bajo la deslumbrante luz del día, comenzamos a recorrer extensiones de escarpado bosque, encogidos por el cortante frío. Transitamos rutas rurales escarbadas a espaldas de la población, uno, porque la naturaleza era el don de todo sátiro, y dos, porque en aquellos caminos encontraríamos menos monstruos contra los que pelear..., cosa que, a esas alturas del panorama y según la experiencia de Grover, dejaba las expectativas de los encontronazos con los monstruos y reducía las estadísticas por lo menos a un enfrentamiento por día. No obstante, no nos topamos con ninguno de los vástagos de los titanes. Suerte o no, raro o no, lo cierto es que sospechaba que ese despeje de lucha en nuestro horizonte conducido a desembocar al Campamento Mestizo de los Griegos se debía más a las interesadas providencias de esos tres grandes y manipuladores dioses de allí arriba, que a los conocidos y acertados atajos del buen sátiro Grover.

El viaje duró cuatro días y tres noches, durante el cual estuvimos andando, huyendo, escondiéndonos y durmiendo en sitios distintos cada noche. Caminábamos sin descanso durante el día, con el sol a la espalda por la mañana y de cara por la tarde. Y a las horas de queda de la llegada de la intransitable oscuridad, acampábamos en el primer lugar que nos lo permitiera, alguna zona más o menos resguardada: al pie de un árbol robusto y retorcido, bajo el amplio techo de una enorme roca o al abrigo de alguna pequeña loma pelada. Y en todo ese tiempo Grover no permitió que parásemos para coger el aliento. Dormir, asegurar la ruta, atarse los cordones... Cosas importantes como esas, eran las únicas pausas que permitía que interrumpiesen la rutina. Nunca paramos propiamente para descansar. El chico parecía haberse propuesto recorrer la mayor distancia en el menor tiempo posible, queriendo dejarme sano y salvo al final del sendero del campamento.

Durante el viaje, fui conociendo a Grover. A mi viejo amigo, a quien reencontré en las bromas y en las historietas, dispuesto a hacer sacar una sincera sonrisa a alguien, siempre puesto a dar un buen consejo, asustadizo pero decidido a hacer lo que creía correcto. Pero también conocí al juicioso sátiro, al Grover serio y atento, obligado a madurar debido a las secuelas del conflicto de titanes, abrazado siempre a su palabra y más rápido que nunca a interponer su cuerpo por la vida de quien protege. Y mi respeto al ver en quien se había convertido no se hizo de rogar, porque a ambos aprendí a querer por igual.

Entre preguntas, apoyos, confesiones, bromas y diversiones, alcanzamos una relación mucho más llevadera y fraternal que la que incluso tuvimos anteriormente, antes de que todo se torciese. Y lo mejor de todo era que con Grover no temía las agudas preguntas, porque entre tanto cambio y crecimiento, su habitual indiscreción se había suavizado bastante. Ahora, por ejemplo, cuando le pedía que por favor no encendiese el fuego, se encogía de brazos sin preguntar por qué, a pesar de que sus ojos me mensajeaban claramente: rara, rara, rara.

**-…-…-**

**NT: ¡Hola!**

**¿Qué bicho raro está resultando Luke para Grover, verdad? Pobrecito. ¡Y lo que le espera todavía! jajaja.**

**Vengo a proponeros un juego.**

**Como ya le explicó Hades –alias doninframundo- a Luke en el anterior capítulo, sólo las mestizas, cabecillas de sus respectivas cabañas, que participaron e influyeron de forma trascendental en la última batalla con los Titanes, son válidas para el cumplimiento de la profecía.**

**Os propongo… ¡Sí! Que me ayudéis a decidir cuál de esas mestizas será finalmente la elegida.**

**Ya sabéis que están: Annabeth, Thalía, Silena y Clarisse. (Creo que sólo son esas cuatro; si me he dejado alguna, me avisáis). En fin, que sólo tenéis que dejar en los comentarios a vuestra mestiza favorita y, ¡tachán! La que tenga más votos, será la que complete el amor con Luke.**

**¿Qué os parece la estrategia? (Pobre de Luke si finalmente sale ganando Clarisse, jajajaja). Pero, oye, aquí vosotros / as, queridos lectores / as, mandáis.**

**Así que pues, ¡comentad con vuestros votos! Y decidamos entre todos el destino final del corazoncito de Lu... Lu... ¡Lucy! Ejem... Luke.**

**¡Besos a todos! Y os espero en el recuadrito de abajo.**


	7. Día 4: Primer recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Ni hombre ni padre. Ni rico ni escritor. No, no soy riordan. (¡Dioses! Qué más me gustaría). Lo aclaro desde ya, no vaya a ser que se cuele por aquí algún letrado olímpico y se confunda de defensor. xddd**

**-…-…-**

**NT: Leer la nota de abajo. ¡Es muy importante!**

**-…-…-**

Capítulo 6. Día 4: Primer recuerdo.

**-…-…-**

Durante el viaje, fui conociendo a Grover. A mi viejo amigo, a quien reencontré en las bromas y en las historietas, dispuesto a hacer sacar una sincera sonrisa a alguien, siempre puesto a dar un buen consejo, asustadizo pero decidido a hacer lo que creía correcto. Pero también conocí al juicioso sátiro, al Grover serio y atento, obligado a madurar debido a las secuelas del conflicto de titanes, abrazado siempre a su palabra y más rápido que nunca a interponer su cuerpo por la vida de quien protege. Y mi respeto al ver en quien se había convertido no se hizo de rogar, porque a ambos aprendí a querer por igual.

Entre preguntas, apoyos, confesiones, bromas y diversiones, alcanzamos una relación mucho más llevadera y fraternal que la que incluso tuvimos anteriormente, antes de que todo se torciese. Y lo mejor de todo era que con Grover no temía las agudas preguntas, porque entre tanto cambio y crecimiento, su habitual indiscreción se había suavizado bastante. Ahora, por ejemplo, cuando le pedía que por favor no encendiese el fuego, se encogía de brazos sin preguntar por qué, a pesar de que sus ojos me mensajeaban claramente: rara, rara, rara.

Al cuarto día, cerca del mediodía, hicimos un alto bajo la sombra de unos árboles, asentados en un llano reclinado que desembocaba en un gélido arrollo. Me quedé de pie a una considerable distancia de la afluencia, rascando piojosamente la suciedad que tenía pegada a las mejillas. Grover saltó hábilmente de una roca a otra, parándose en una que estaba bañada por los cálidos rayos del sol, inclinándose hacia la helada corriente. Con envidia, vi como se echaba agua a la cara, tratando de refrescarse y de recuperar algo de la energía perdida. Yo también estaba cansado. ¡Caray si lo estaba! pero como si le tuviese mirando por encima de mi hombro, recordé claramente las palabras de Hades:

"Eso sólo significa que, ante la gente, no podrás aproximarte a nuestros elementos porque entonces la niebla se levanta.

Cada golpeteo del agua en la orilla me susurraba Poseidón, dios del mar, aunque por extensión, dios de todas las aguas. Reprimí las ganas de lanzarme de cabeza al arrollo. Sólo era el primer obstáculo de tantos. Así pues, a pesar de mi abatido aspecto tiznado de sudor, rasguños y barro, me dejé caer cansado bajo las amplias copas de un arbusto, reclinando la cabeza contra la aspereza de su corteza. No obstante, pronto eché una mirada circular a mí alrededor, buscando la fuente de mi inquietud.

Arrollo cristalino, con cortante corriente fluyendo río adentro. Lados de la trocha, con bordes dorados por el sol. Arena fina y húmeda, llena de hojas y ramitas resecas. Rocas planas y amplias de múltiples colores... Fruncí el entrecejo por la incomodidad. Ahí había algo que me resultaba desquiciantemente familiar.

Cerré los ojos cansado, tratando de relajarme aunque tan sólo fuera durante un mini segundo, procurando no hacer mucho caso a esa sensación de aviso y alarma que se murmuraba en mi mente, y así relegar la incómoda sensación de deja vú. Pero, maldición, ni siquiera eso pude hacer. Al instante de cerrar los párpados, pasó por mi mente un torbellino de imágenes. Caras, luz, tierra, colores... Y de pronto, me vi a mí mismo en una posición similar a la que ahora tenía, época pasada, infancia expuesta, niño desaliñado y harapiento.

··

Es su primera vida y tiene nueve años. Está desfallecido en el suelo entre los enredos de unas anudadas raíces, recién escapado de la involuntaria prisión de cemento de su madre. Siente la garganta reseca, de tanto gritar. Resienten los nudillos y las uñas despellejadas de tanto golpear y trepar. Cree que va a morir; de hecho, está seguro de que no va a sobrevivir. Pero entonces, el leve temblor de unos pasos retumbando bajo sus huecas mejillas le da a entender que no está solo en la sombra de ese raído árbol. La aparición de dos menudas figuras haciendo pantalla a su nublada vista lo confirma.

Sin tiempo de alarmarse, siente unas manos pequeñas que le ponen boca arriba. Parece que al final ha acabado por desmayarse porque requiere de varios y abundantes chorros helados en la cara para reanimarse. Sin fuerzas para hablar, se deja manejar por unas decididas manos que le incorporan con destreza, a pesar de que tiemblan bajo el liviano peso de su cuerpo. Nota como un cuenco metálico interfiere el balbuceo incontrolable de sus agrietados labios, y un trago de agua azucarada se desliza, revitalizante, poco a poco por su vacío estómago.

Termina por abrir los ojos y lo que ve le sorprende e incomoda por igual. Hay una niña de unos cinco años arrodillada frente a él, con ojos grises llenos de inquietud, nerviosismo y alivio. Sus ojos van veloces y registradores de su cara, a su cogote, al entorno en sí. Por un momento, lo único que piensa estúpidamente, es que los dioses han mandado a un ángel cabreado a su rescate; y es que esos ojos perseguidos a cualquier leve movimiento por una larga melena rubia enmarañada, llenos de petulante sabiduría y prematura astucia, sólo pueden ser sobre divinos o seminaturales. Pero luego comprende que la niña, a pesar de seguir vertiendo cuidadosamente agua en su garganta, está vigilando por cualquier indicio de peligro. No tiene tiempo de extrañarse porque alguien tan infante tenga tan sensible y afilado el instinto de desprotección y riesgo, porque un movimiento de rodillas le recuerda que está recostado en el regazo de otra persona cuyo rostro y nombre aún le es ajeno.

Dedica un leve movimiento de disposición y gratitud a la chica del cuenco. Luego se levanta hasta estar medio enderezado, y apoya la espalda en el anguloso tronco del árbol, ayudado por las siempre omnipresentes manos firmes y pequeñas, y lentamente gira la cabeza hacia su segunda salvadora, una niña de unos siete años que parece ofuscada por su peso. Con la mente todavía algo nublada, alcanza a pensar que es la niña más directa, enfadada y peligrosamente tensa que ha conocido. Ella sube el mentón analizadora, escrutando la cara del intimado niño, buscando algún resquicio de desmayo. Y él, pretendiendo ocultar su vergüenza e inseguridad, busca sus ojos para fulminarla, pero lo que encuentra le deja momentáneamente indefenso.

A pesar de la tirante mueca en los labios, hay calidez, sosiego, y bienvenida en su enjuto rostro, a la par que una advertida prudencia, confianza y una oferta de seguridad en sus eléctricos ojos. Son los ojos más azules y arrebatadoramente retadores que ha visto en su corta vida. E incluso se atreve a especular que sus ojos son la imagen más profunda y bonita con la que se ha topado, cosa que tiene todo sentido y razón puesto que hasta hacía tan sólo pocas horas siempre ha estado encerrado en un polvoriento almacén subterráneo a pie de calle.

Simple belleza mortal de la que beben sus ojos como si fueran entregas celestiales.

O eso cree. Porque cuando su conciencia es consciente del fondo de agua cristalina que hay tras la cabecita rubia, y los juguetones zarandeos del viento en los que está sumergido el corto y rizado cabello negro de la morena, jamás lo admitirá, pero su cuerpo tiembla bajo el peso de las dos miradas, y en su ombligo hay un nudo que tira insistente por el resquicio de esperanza y el futuro de un bendito quizás que le extienden ambas niñas. Sonríe. Sin saber bien por qué, salvo que en su pecho no sólo siente que es lo correcto sino que también es lo que quiere hacer, sonríe. Y las amplias y sendas muecas que le devuelven los dos pares de labios hacen aflorar en su pecho un nuevo sentimiento, una emoción a la que no sabe cómo definir ni calificar, una sensación que calienta su sangre, cosquillea su garganta y aflauta sus ojos. Una sensación que tal vez otras personas más diestras habrían catalogado de amistad…, concordia…, amor.

··

De vuelta al presente, me apreté la sien con ambas manos al tiempo que balanceaba el cuerpo de delante hacia atrás. Haciendo semejante gesto debía tener toda la apariencia de alguien muy trastornado y perturbado, seguramente. Pero a mi me sirvió para espantar las impactantes visiones de mi mente. Enterrando los dedos en la húmeda tierra para recordarme en qué tiempo estaba, fijé la vista al frente, y comprobé que ese lago del que en esos momentos estaba saliendo un refrescado y animado sátiro, era el mismo que siglos atrás testificó la colisión de tres niños con recién descubierta herencia divina. Mi primer choque con ellas. El encuentro mío de Thalía y Annabeth.

-¿No piensas meterte en el río? -Quiso saber Grover sacudiendo bruscamente el agua de su castaño pelaje que no se había molestado en ocultar tras unas falsas piernas, interrumpiendo de paso mis cavilaciones-. Si quieres asearte puedes hacerlo tranquila, yo no miro.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No, gracias; estoy muy bien así. -Grover me miró incrédulo, recorriendo elocuentemente las manchas que surcaban por toda mi cara y mis ropas, pero no dijo nada.

Nada de encender el fuego a pesar de los delatadores temblores del frío. Nada de transportes aéreos. Nada de caminar por esquinas donde se concentrase una afluyente ráfaga de viento... Una rareza más, creo que piensa, no hace diferencia.

**.

El almuerzo fue frío y lo comimos a toda prisa. A pesar del notable cansancio, una vez más estaba ahí el exigente Grover, metiendo prisa con sus últimos bocados de hierbajos en la boca. Me limpié las manos contra los pantalones, e incentivado por el pronóstico de llegada al Campamento por parte de mi amigo (dos horas a lo sumo), eché a andar detrás del sátiro, todavía con la cabeza recreándose en la escena del pasado. Siempre había creído -vale; conste que cuando digo siempre me refiero al breve tiempo in memoriam que lleva mi mente en el presente de la Tierra- que nuestro primer encuentro había sido en un entrerrejas de barro, y no en un desfallecimiento al pie de un arbusto... Pero, sobre todo, tenía la impresión de que ellas tenían un físico distinto. ¿Y por qué no? Que uno reviviese y reviviese una y otra vez, con siglos y siglos de intervalos por medio, no significaba que tuviera que tener siempre el mismo rostro, ¿no? Aunque claro, tal vez no era yo, el chico elegido tres veces como hijo de Hermes y heredero de una horrible cicatriz en el rostro, recordatorio de una estúpida lucha con un dragón en una pasada vida, el más apropiado para señalar ese no cambio.

El caso era que, visto lo visto -aunque quizás lo más acertado sería decir recordado lo recordado-, me equivocaba. A pesar de la edad, seguían manteniendo el mismo rostro, moldeado a infantes trazos de la niñez. Me di cuenta entonces de que esta vez sería algo diferente, porque Thalía no habría cambiado desde nuestro último encontronazo (el juramento de lealtad a Artemisa se lo impedía) mientras que Annabeth tendría…, ¿cuántos? Ni Jurado ni Doninframundo me habían notificado el año exacto en el que se empeñaban en marcar los calendarios. Así pues, no tenía ni idea de cuántos días terrenales habían transcurrido desde mi supuesta muerte.

Aunque yo no envejeciera en los Campos Elíseos, no podía decir lo mismo del precio que pagaban los seres vivos en vejez y sabiduría del paso del mundo, la vida y la incesante rotación de la Tierra. El triángulo se había invertido: la más pequeña pasaba ahora a ser la mayor; el mayor bajaba a un mediano plano, y la volátil mediana aguantaba en un físico joven a pesar de tener en una suma normal, la edad más mayor. Fruncí el ceño, no gustándome para nada como pintaba aquello. ¿Cuánta edad aparentaba yo entonces? evoqué el rostro femenino que había vislumbrado en el espejo de Hades (vale, lo admito. Seguía negándome a admitir que aquella chica era yo), y calculé unos 20 o 22 años, a lo sumo. Quise estar cien por cien seguro, así que, tanteando a Grover, le pregunté sobre la edad máxima en que se podía estar en el campamento.

-Tranquila, el campamento siempre está abierto para todos los mestizos, tengan la edad que tengan y vengan de donde sea que vengan ellos.-Fue su distraída respuesta.

-Pero ¿entonces hay mucha gente de mi edad? -insistí.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando Beckendorf suele dejarse ver por el comedor, ya que él dirige las forjas. -Tropecé con mis propios pies y casi me caigo de bruces. Mantuve el equilibrio por poco ¿Beckendorf? ¡Pero creía que estaba muerto!-. Silena visita mucho las cabañas porque junto con Sr. D y Quiron, ella dirige el campamento. -Esta vez el tropiezo fue tal, que me pateé a mí mismo. ¿No se suponía que ella también había muerto? Aquello ya estaba dándome demasiado yuyu-. Ah, también suele aparecer Rachel; digo, ella es nuestro Oráculo ahora mismo..., ya sabes, la que pronuncia las profecías. -Continuó impertérrito Grover, ignorante de mis miedos y sobresaltos. Aquello sí que logró que me tropezase en condiciones. ¿Tendría cerca a la persona que había impulsado mi renacimiento? Casi besé el suelo por esa inquietante idea. Y no lo hice porque Grover, muy diestramente, me ayudó a tiempo a estabilizarme-. Ah, y Clarisse suele dejarse caer por las cabañas... es normal, teniendo en cuenta que ella es la que dirige los entrenamientos. -No pude evitarlo. Me fui de boca abierta contra el suelo-. Y algunos cuantos más, como Percy, Chris, Nico... suelen pisar la zona de cabañas, pero normalmente suelen estar en los edificios vecinos del campamento, aprovechando sus hechizos protectores, pero no viviendo dentro de éste.

Grover me tendió la mano y tiró de mí.

-Cre-Creía que el campamento sólo tenía doce cabañas. Cada una por cada trono divino del Olimpo -me apresuré a completar, ante la mirada interrogante de Grover. ¡Bocazas! me acusé mentalmente. Él todavía no había especificado de cuantas cabañas disponía el campamento.

-Bueno, hace unos años no lo tenía; pero desde que los ataques se volvieron más frecuentes y premeditados, los dioses permitieron que se extendiese los beneficios del vellocino de oro..., llamando a los Mestizos adultos a asentarse si querían, dentro. Con tantos ataques, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de que los maten y escaseen, precisamente. Ahora ahí es donde suelen ir los mayores de 18 años... Y, supongo que ahí es donde irás tú. ¿Es un sitio muy bonito, sabes? -Grover sonrió ampliamente-. Cómo no, si los diseñó Annabeth.

Y una vez más, yo que estaba a medio levantarme, volví al suelo aplastado por la sorpresa. ¡Lo había conseguido! Annabeth había cumplido con su gran sueño de diseñar un edificio, una estructura que tuviese su seña, que perdurase en la remembranza de los dioses del Olimpo.

-Mira -Grover me miró algo impaciente ante mi repentina y continua torpeza-, sé que debes de estar muy sorprendida por los nombres de los semidioses y eso... al fin de cuentas, todos ellos fueron héroes de la última batalla con los titanes. Y sí, entiendo tu ilusión por la perspectiva de compartir edificio con heroínas…, sobre todo con ellas. Pero es necesario que avancemos ¿entiendes? piensa que sólo son chicas, chicas como tú.

Sin embargo, permanecí despatarrado en el suelo, sordo a la diatriba lógica de Grover, la conmoción abarcando todo mi rostro.

Héroes…, mestizas…, cabecillas…, ellas… Ni de coña ¡No pensaba tener nada, absolutamente nada con Clarisse!

**.

Al caer la tarde, el sol desapareció tras unos lejanos picos montañosos, tiñendo el ambiente con suaves y discretos colores, permaneciendo las copas de los árboles inmóviles por la falta del viento, pareciendo el paisaje aguantar el aliento junto conmigo. Estaba de pie, inmóvil en la cresta de una simiente, al borde de la línea de propiedad de la colina mestiza, mirando una granja grande empotrada bajo el valle. Era el Campamento Mestizo. Mi hogar. Había llegado, había regresado por fin a casa. Sentía el corazón desbocado, como si acabase de correr 100 metros en apenas diez segundos. Se habían terminado las escamudillas en caminos poco transitados por los monstruos; se acabaron las noches relativamente tranquilas a la intemperie, rumiando en la cabeza qué hacer. Ahora sí que empezaba la verdadera misión. E inesperadamente, sentí miedo. Pavor, ha decir verdad.

De pronto, unas frases cruzaron mi mente. Fue algo fugaz, efímero, y sin embargo sabía que no me lo había imaginado. Sin saber cómo, supe que no se trataba de otro recuerdo del pasado... Más bien eran palabras del presente.

-Salta al vacío, Luke. Salta seguro como siempre lo has hecho. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Era la voz de Hermes. Estaba cerca, lo intuía. Lo sentía observándome, asintiendo a mis temores. Era mi padre. El hombre con el que me había estado todo el tiempo peleando. Y esta vez, sin yo rogarlo, me había brindado toda su atención; y no como un dios, sino como un padre que por instantes, velaba por su hijo. Solté un hondo suspiro, asintiendo imperceptiblemente a sus palabras, gratificado por su cercanía y confianza.

Grover interpretó mi extrema quietud como pánico y timidez. Oprimiéndome el brazo para infundirme ánimos, se acercó a la entrada, empujándome suavemente por la espalda hacia los dominios protectores del campamento. Traspasé la puerta. Iba a dar comienzo la verdadera razón por la cual me habían dejado regresar a la Tierra: la caza de esa supuesta mestiza a la cual debía encandilar.

**-…-…-**

**NT: ¡Hola!**

**Volví, volví. (Y más rápido de lo que mis profesores me dejan; y además mucho más contenta porque ahhh, ¡me habéis hecho saber que estáis ahí, al otro lado, leyendo mi historia! Eso mola).**

**¡Se acerca el momento, se acerca el momento! Pronto Luke volverá a ver a sus amigos... Y su vida se pondrá aún más de patas alrevés, jejeje.**

**Por otra parte, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer recuerdo? Por cierto que os habréis dado cuenta de que he cambiado el tiempo verbal. Es para que haya más distinción entre el tiempo presente, y el tiempo de los muchos recuerdos que le asaltarán al pobre chico. De todas formas, si no os convence la fórmula de narrarlo, me avisáis y ya veré cómo lo cambio. ¿OK? **

**Por lo demás, como los comentarios me han puesto contenta, y soy chica de segundas oportunidades, os aviso que todavía sigue en pie las votaciones. Así que, vuelvo a pedir vuestros votos en los comentarios. (No seáis vagos; si la cosa es tan simple como entrar y decir quiero que Luke se quede con xxxx). ¡Última oportunidad!**

**Os recuerdo que están: Annabeth, Thalía, Silena y Clarisse. (Bianca Jackson me hizo acordarme de Katie Gardner, la jefa de la cabaña de Démeter).**

**Lo cierto es que no sé si ponerla o no, porque a decir verdad que casi no la recuerdo; y en la batalla no hizo gran cosa... Pero, ah, los votos son los votos, ¿verdad? Así que si hay alguien más que quiere votar por ella... de todas formas creo que sólo son esas cinco; si me he dejado alguna, me avisáis). En fin, que sólo tenéis que dejar en los comentarios a vuestra mestiza favorita y, ¡tachán! La que tenga más votos, será la que complete el amor con Luke.**

**En fin. ¿Nos vemos en el recuadrito de abajo? Espero que sí, espero que sí!**


	8. Día cuatro Campamentos Mestizos

Disclaimer: Que Riordan se quede con el monney dólar, que a mí me bastan vuestros comentarios. (Mentira, quiero dinero, pero son esas tonterías que dices cuando no quieres problemas con la ley. xd).

-…-…-

Capítulo 7. Día cuatro: Campamentos Mestizos.

-…-…-

Cruzamos la portezuela de hierro, y de inmediato avanzamos a pasos apresurados por el sendero reclinado que daba a un amplio llano.

Los pájaros reían y piaban libremente desde el resguardo de sus lejanas ramas; los insectos y demás animalejos terrestres pululaban por las zonas verdes y no tan verdes; las esponjosas nubes blancas se apresuraban a reunirse en algún punto intermedio del despejado cielo azul, algunas de ellas sincronizando su vuelo con la de un ave rezagada.

Pisando la tierra amada, firme y conocido del campamento Mestizo, sintiendo cómo la energía, las ganas, el entusiasmo y la fuerza subían cosquilleantes por mis piernas, por la columna vertebral, por los brazos, hasta acabar recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, espantando a su paso el miedo y la indecisión, relajé los músculos, subí la mirada al frente y aspiré con honda avidez, llenando mis pulmones y las demás células vivas de mi cuerpo de algo más que aire u oxígeno. Llenándolos de esperanza y coraje, embriagadores sentimientos que me ayudaban a afrontar con valentía cualquier suceso conveniente o inconveniente que el futuro tuviera a bien mostrarme en los días venideros.

-Ven, puedo enseñarte cómo es el campamento juvenil mientras nos dirigimos hacia la Zona de Adultos… queda de paso. -Me ofreció Grover.

Como no podía decirle que me sabía esa zona como la palma de mi mano, asentí. Además, ¿siendo sinceros? Quería, no, Necesitaba ver esos sitios conocidos de nuevo.

Al llegar a la base de la alta colina, no pude evitar alzar la vista hacia la cima, donde, durante años, estuvo plantado el árbol de Thalía. Ahora, custodiando el venecillo de oro en su lugar, había un enorme dragón que dormitaba amodorrado junto al mágico venecillo.

El leviatán tenía una cabeza grande de tamaño considerable y a tener en cuenta, en la que destacaban unas púas flexibles y afiladas con la punta negra alrededor de la base de la mandíbula y en la parte posterior del cráneo detrás de las grandes orejas que parecían abanicar más que diez abanicos juntos, el conjunto de la testa de un armatoste que por su aspecto más parecía otra arma a temer. La nervuda cola del dragón rojo acababa en varias púas semejantes a las de la cabeza, aunque a simple vista parecían ser más duras y rígidas. A pesar de estar tumbado, dormitando aparentemente, el dragón meneaba espasmódicamente la cola con fría lentitud, barriendo las piedras, los huesos, la hojarasca y demás residuos naturales que encontraba en su recorrido.

En las alas tenía incrustado unos poderosos músculos bajo el entramado de escamas rojas y brillantes que le cubrían los hombros, y una ristra de afilados colmillos como dientes de sierra, con claros restos sanguinolentos que bordeaba el largo morro del animal, parecía datar del fabuloso banquete que hacía poco se había dado, y que, por lo visto, podría ser el motivo de sus cabezadas. Sospeché que a pesar de su apariencia adormecida, aquel dragón de fabulosa porte defendería con furioso celo su custodia.

Mi vista se enredó en su cuerpo inmenso e imponente de garganta gruesa y profunda. En el amarillo bruñido que dejaban entrever sus entrecerrados párpados; en la letra "S", que formaba su cuello ladeado que descansaba entre sus patas; en la peculiar tonalidad metálica de su mortífera piel; en las semiescondidas garras de punta negra que herían sin maldad la tierra; en los labios levemente retraídos en un gruñido de ensoñación que además dejaban ver la brillante punta roja y bífida de la lengua que gobernaba en la cavidad de su boca, muy similar a la de una serpiente; en las escamas escarlatas que recubrían su bestial espalda.

Mientras lo observaba, la cicatriz de garra de dragón que empezaba desde abajo de mi ojo en una línea blanca dentada y que descendía para cruzar casi todo un lateral de mi rostro, comenzó a palpitar con furia contenida, como si fuera una herida reciente, recordándome mi pasado enfrentamiento con un ejemplar como aquel.

El dragón, que a pesar de su majestuosidad no podría tener ya la edad adulta de un leviatán, movió levemente la cabeza entreabriendo las fauces y expulsó un ronco rugido que, si bien no era ensordecedor ni fulminante, fue lo bastante sonoro para hacer vibrar su cuerpo así como a la tierra que se comprimía bajo su generoso peso, causando de paso algunos desprendimientos de guijarros de barro y agujas de pino. Hilillos grisáceos salían disparados de sus grandes orificios nasales hacia el cielo al son de sus prolongados ronquidos.

Finalmente, retomé la arbolada senda en dirección a Grover, que había seguido andando hacia el interior del campamento, hasta volver a caminar a la par de sus pasos.

El sátiro me observó, pero no me dijo nada. Como todo sátiro, capaz de leer como un libro abierto las emociones ajenas, parecía comprender el estado estupefacto de mi rostro, si bien sospeché que él lo atribuía a la sorpresa de ver por primera vez a un semental de tamañas dimensiones, y no a la consternación, que era la emoción que realmente me embargaba por dentro.

Así pues, seguimos andando a paso comedido en un relativo silencio. Grover me enseñó la pista de arquería; la Casa Grande con su tejado azul a dos aguas y la galería cubierta que lo rodeaba; los campos de tiro con arco; los campos de tiro de jabalina y el arbolado campo de equitación con sus correspondientes establos; el lago de canotaje, el pabellón de cara al mar y al aire libre que era el comedor, el anfiteatro de canto y actuación situadas cerca del campo de fresa cuyos frutos se tostaban plácidamente al sol; la zona de voleibol, y la arena circular, habitual escenario de los combates a lanza y espada, además de los restantes edificios griegos con sus blancas columnas que aquí y allá se diseminaban por el valle.

Andando codo con codo junto al que se creía mi guía, me obligué a mirar boquiabierto todo lo que me señalaba Grover y lo que salía a nuestro paso. Nada de lo que veía me sorprendía, por supuesto; pero alguien nuevo vería el panorama del campamento con ojos redondos y sobrecogidos, así que... A fingir, tocaba.

Vislumbré junto al bosque y el lago las estrafalarias cabañas donde dormían los campistas, cada una de ellas erguidos como tributos a los dioses. Mis ojos se entretuvieron por un instante en la cabaña campista de color marrón, perteneciente a los hijos e hijas menores de edad del dios Hermes, pero pronto se alejaron de su fachada desgastada, pues me traía muy malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Doce… no, no había doce cabañas. Cierto que la "U", que formaban las que yo conocía, permanecían ahí, intactas; pero ahora se habían añadido otras varias, alargando los laterales, haciendo hueco, por fin, a los hijos nacidos de los dioses secundarios.

Solas todavía, en la cabecera, estaban las de Zeus y Era, simulando su posición dominante en las alturas del Olimpo. No obstante no cabía la duda. Había ya por fin una cabaña por cada dios divino, incluso para aquellos que sólo eran la sombra de los Grandes. Había un lugar respetable, asignado por propio reclamo del progenitor Olímpico y no por descarte, para todos y cada uno de los mestizos que estaban en el Campamento Griego. Y esta vez, advertí, no había ninguna vacía cerrada a cal y canto, ni otra abarrotada, mudo testigo de nocturnos llantos de niños abandonados.

Percy había cumplido..., y los dioses lo habían admitido: el cumplimiento a la promesa del abierto reconocimiento a todos sus hijos.

Sin poderlo evitar, di un hondo suspiro que extrajo fuera de mí hasta la última mácula de preocupación de mi ser. Me sentía bien, aliviado. Pero, sobre todo, me sentía orgulloso por comprobar el logro de Percy, la felicidad de muchos niños, la palabra de los dioses que por primera vez se ganaban sin reservas mis alabanzas.

**.

Grover me guió por el prado, hacia el otro lateral del bosque, doscientos metros más allá. Separando la zona joven de la adulta, había arboledas de árboles, una corriente sinuosa de agua brillante, acres de fresas pululando bajo un cielo azulado mágicamente soleado.

Estaba tan hechizado por el brillo embeleso y la sana naturaleza que nos rodeaba, que tuve la sensación de estar de vuelta en algún prado de los Campos Elíseos. Así de hermoso y sobrecogedor me resultaba el panorama. No podía dejar de admirar el abanico natural que se desplegaba frente a mis extasiados ojos.

El ambiente estaba impregnado de un aroma floral procedente de cientos y cientos de abiertos capullos rojos, blancos, azules, lilas, amarillos, y un sinfín de colores a los que el sol les arrancaba titilantes destellos dorados que iban a parar también a las hojas y a las cortezas de los robustos árboles de alrededor. Curiosamente, se me ocurrió pensar que no sólo el Campamento Mestizo parecía transformado; también el mundo entero parecía reavivarse bajo el escrutinio de tan hermoso pasaje natural.

Con ese despliegue de tonalidades de intensos verdes, azules y rosados, con las hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra fértil que se extendían a ambos lados de nosotros sin ocultar la huella del plantado trigo, el maíz, los viñedos y frondosas vides, estaba claro que aquel pequeño -aunque bien provisto bosque- no estaba puesto sólo para el disfrute de los sentidos, sino también para cumplir con la necesidad de abastecer los siempre hambrientos estómagos de los campistas.

Tras diez minutos de embelesada caminata -sí, lo reconozco, por culpa de mis cortos pasos embobados con el bello y añorado paisaje- después de salvar el desvío de un camino de tierra removida que desaparecía tras recientes siembras, llegamos a la linde de un valle, desde el cual se veía un llamativo paisaje alegremente salpicado de varias casitas diseñados en una híbrida e innovadora arquitectura. Un letrero colocado al final del camino y señalando los pequeños edificios rezaba con letras grandes y negras, escritas a prueba de daltónicos como nosotros los semidioses:

"Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo 2: sólo apto para quienes las camas se les ha quedado pequeña, o los ronquidos del Dragón demasiado molestos… Vale, ¡vale! ¡Sólo apto para Mayores de dieciocho! ¿Has oído, tú, renacuajo? Si tienes menos de dieciocho, ya puedes largarte de aquí".

Una flecha apuntaba al frente, donde estaban apiñadas las casitas. Me quedé mirando la peculiar estructura de esos nuevos edificios. ¡Y no era para menos! Es decir, mezclaba la griega antigua y la moderna estadounidense. Eran una veintena o treintena de casas grandes y rectangulares, de una sola planta, con un tejado a dos aguas, con un tamaño ampliamente monumental aunque no colosal.

Desde el exterior, tenían una gran perfección, gracias al buen balance de armonía y belleza que proyectaban por igual. Eran de piedra blanca e impoluta, decoradas graciosamente algunas con cenefas y rosetas, otras con ovas y perlas, y otras con meras palmetas armoniosas. Tenían los marcos de las ventanas, las jambas de las puertas, las barandillas de las escaleras que iban a dar de bruces con las entradas a cada una de ellas pintadas también de blanco.

Estaban colocadas unas al lado de otras -separadas eso sí, por considerables metros de distancia entre ellas- formando un medio círculo, de forma que, entre todas, rodeaban un sobresaliente edificio rectangular que, contrario a los otros, tenía un estilo cerrado en sí mismo, teñido de un color digno de azulejos. Tal edificio central tenía una cubierta exterior a dos aguas y con tejas planas con una pequeña teja curva en las junturas, en la que se encaramaba una gárgola a modo decorativo. El templo de rezo a los dioses..., supuse, un guiño a las costumbres religiosas de la polis de la antigua Atenas.

Si todo aquello lo había diseñado Annabeth, desde ya tenía mis respetos más sinceros; ¡era fantástico! como arquitecta, la chica de verdad se había lucido.

Grover me guió hasta ellas, pero parecía indeciso, como si no supiera o no pudiera distinguir con exactitud a cuál de todas esas casas me correspondía ir. Torcimos a la izquierda y nos topamos con un recio roble y un rugoso olmo que flanqueaban una amplia verja gris. Luego de traspasar la alambrera, noté que en los hierros de los cuadrados de la reja se pegaba otro nuevo letrero que rezaba:

"Vamos, deja de hacerte el remolón y entra. ¡Se supone que ya eres lo bastante mayorcito para superar estos muros tontos!".

Sonriendo con nerviosismo porque ambos carteles parecían haber leído mi estado de ánimo, busqué algún indicio conocido con la mirada. No se oía el entrechocar de armas; no se escuchaban los gritos agudos de varias voces hablando en voz alta; no se distinguía el ruido típico de un campamento ajetreado. O bien no había nadie -cosa que costaba creer, realmente- o bien esta vez habían sido más sabios y los gimnasios y demás salones de entrenamiento o entretenimiento estaban refugiados en la fachada perteneciente a algunas de aquellas numerosas casitas. Aun así, resultaba muy extraño no oír en el ambiente el tropel humano de gente alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba la gente?

-…-…-

¡Hola!

Aquí otro capítulo! Sí, sí, sé que no pasa nada interesante, pero es que yo soy persona de descripciones, y necesitaba dar hueco como era debido al lugar que Luke bien llamó hogar... Y al que pronto -más le vale, jeje- tendrá que querer también como un hogar.

El dragón del venecillo no es el de Riordan. Busqué y busqué en los libros, pero no vi ni una sola descripción del animalejo, sólo su color, así que lo he puesto tal y como salía en mi versión original de la historia. (Recordad que esto es una adaptación de un original mío al mundo y personajes de Rick). De todas formas, si me he equivocado y resulta que sí que hay descricpión -no sé, en esos libros posteriores del Campamento Romano- me avisáis y lo corrijo, ¿vale?

También quiero decir que para crear el Campamento Mestizo 2, me informé. (Ya sabéis, leyendo diseños arquitectónicos de casas del siglo XIX, y de los templos, panteones y viviendas de la Grecia pasada). Espero que no os haya resultado muy pesado. ¡Y que os haya gustado, eh! Sobre todo eso último.

Antes de irme, quiero dar las gracias a Effy por sus comentarios. (Que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó, sorry). Que como no tiene cuenta, pues se las doy por aquí... ¡Gracias por comentar! En serio que anima bastante a seguir con la historia.

Y ahora a todos...

¿Nos vemos en los comentarios? Espero que sí, espero que sí.

PD: Se me olvidaba... La ganadora (he tenido que contar dos veces porque varias habéis cambiado de campista, así que he tenido que dar por válido tanto los que repetían, como los que no; para que todo sea justo), y con diferencia de dos votos, es...

¡Thalía! (Hay un personal por aquí, que corretea feliz, jejeje). Pero ya verá Lucy que Grace no es de las que lo ponen muy fácil, ya, y que tendrá que vérselas de igual modo con todas las féminas del campi, jejeje.

¡Saludos! Y una vez más, gracias por estar ahí.


	9. Día Cuatro: la bienvenida de Clarisse

Disclaimer: Aunque me cartee mucho con Riordan, sigue sin cederme sus derechos de autor. (Lástima). Así que los personajes y escenarios siguen siendo suyos... De momento.

-…-…-

Capítulo 8. Día cuatro: la bienvenida de Clarisse.

-…-…-

Me puse de espaldas al conjunto de casas bajas, escudriñando el terreno en busca de alguna otra entrada por el cual vislumbrar movimiento humano a lo lejos, pero nada. Y entonces...

—¡Vaya! —exclamó repentinamente una voz bronca, grave y a pesar de todo femenina detrás de nosotros—. El gran guía y señor Grover visitándonos por estos lares. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amigo sátiro?

La improvisada bolsa de viaje regalada por Hermes golpeó mi espalda cuando me giré en redondo sobre los talones, buscando la fuente de la que provenía la voz. La robusta joven de cabello rígidamente cortado a la altura del mentón que se aproximaba a nosotros con enérgicas zancadas por el sendero era la persona con la que menos me apetecía tropezar en esos momentos. Resultaba que la segunda persona con la que iba a encontrarme volvía a ser alguien inesperado, fíjate tú. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Clarisse La Rue.

Preguntándome a mí mismo por qué diantre tenía que ser precisamente ella quien me introdujera en ese anónimo campamento adulto, hundí la barbilla en el pecho y con la vista la recorrí de arriba a abajo, evitando toparme con sus ojos llameantes. De cuerpo no había cambiado casi nada: figura grandullona, hombros anchos, pelo corto, ojos negros y llameantes, y un rostro curtido y malicioso.

Eso sí, al menos se le notaba que había crecido. Ahora aparentaba tener unos veinte años, año más, año menos. Vestía un traje compuesto de pantalón y blusa larga de amplias mangas y pardos colores que se mimetizaban con el entorno verde que nos rodeaba.

En las piernas llevaba enfundadas unas botas de suave pelaje de cuero negro que parecían más pesados que un casco de caballo, y que, estaba seguro, podría derrumbar de igual modo y dejar cao a alguien, si así ella lo quería. Encascado en la cabeza, un sombrero de hombre de ala ancha y visera pronunciada, ocultaba media parte de su rostro. O al menos por un momento, porque pronto se despojó de él, quitándoselo con un ademán impaciente.

En cuanto la ví, puse la mente en blanco y comencé a repetirme a mí mismo, en un mantra desesperado: "Clarisse no, Clarisse no, Clarisse no". Era nueva; era una recién llegada; era una chica, no un chico; era Lucy, no Luke. Clarisse no podía ver a través de la niebla de los dioses. ¡Mi futuro no podía estar en manos de ella! Los dioses no podían permitirlo. No podían hacerme aquello.

A medida que ella se acercaba junto a nosotros y que sus ojos constataban mi presencia, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi garganta. ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo...! ¡Malditos fueran todos!

Dudé. Miré al frente, miré detrás. Basculé el peso de una pierna a otra y miré por encima del hombro, decidido a salir disparado al instante hacia el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo, si es que en los oscuros ojos de la hija de Ares veía revelado el brillo innegable del reconocimiento de mi verdadero rostro.

—¡Clarisse! —exclamó Grover con una mueca radiante—. Me temo que me he confundido un poco. Intentaba llevar a su dormitorio a Lucy, pero... —Echó una ojeada circular al camping, a la media luna circular que formaban las casas de baja planta que se desplegaban frente a nosotros—. Todavía no me acostumbro a la distribución de este campamento, ¿sabes? Me alegro de que seas tú quien nos haya encontrado. Así podrás ayudarnos...

La cháchara entusiasta de Grover fue decayendo de intensidad a medida que Clarisse se nos acercaba, y a medida que nos era más visible el mohín hosco que formaba su ceño profundamente fruncido.

Una vez terminó de adelantarse, la chica se detuvo, resoplando, y alzó los ojos de mi cuerpo hacia mi rostro, asimilando con rapidez la capa hasta las rodillas y el traje oscuro y polvoriento que, gracias a un espejo cuadrado que encontré en las profundidades de la alforja preparada por Hermes, sabía que llevaba.

Me puse cabizbajo y traté de adoptar un aire tímido y nervioso, con la esperanza de que eso me ayudase a no ser reconocido por ella. Una gran estupidez, sí, lo sé, pero ya me diréis vosotros qué haríais estando en mi lugar, si en vuestro futuro se determinase la posibilidad / amenaza de compartir algo más que una mirada aprensiva con Clarisse, la chica conocida también como la "Antiachuchona".

—Con que Lucy, eh? —la mirada, ligera, ceñuda y torva que me echó hizo que reculase un paso. Era impresionante el nerviosismo que podía provocar una simple ojeada suya. Parecía la de un sargento pasando a análisis a su soldado más inmundo.

Clarisse frunció aún más el ceño al fijarse en mi ropa polvorienta: pantalones ajados y manchados, camisa remangada con las solapas sudadas... Vamos, la perfecta estampa de descuido. Enarcó unas cejas al ver el bulto que se columpiaba en mis hombros, pero no profirió ningún comentario respecto a lo ligero que parecía el equipaje. Únicamente comentó con tono desdeñoso:

—Así que tú eres la nueva, ¿no? ¿La tal Lucy?

El gran alivio que me embargó al ver que la chica no me reconocía fue tan grande que ni me importó su timbre áspero y gruñón. Clarisse pronto devolvió su atención a Grover, quien disimuladamente, mientras la joven me ojeaba, había dado unos tres pasos hacia atrás, sabiamente prefiriendo estar al margen del ceño pronunciado y esas cejas intimidantes que tan bien se gastaba la hija de Ares.

—Si vinieses más a menudo, no te pasaría —le espetó a un inquieto Grover—. No obstante, no te preocupes. A partir de aquí, efectivamente, ya puedo encargarme yo. —Dudó un momento y luego preguntó con voz no exenta de preocupación—. ¿Qué tal ha sido el viaje? —Su curiosidad se agudizó—. ¿Muy agitado?

—Casi que no —contestó el sátiro algo más aliviado, una vez clarisse suavizó su expresión severa—. Elegí un camino menos conocido y, por lo tanto, menos transitado. A medida que nos fuimos adentrando en él, olí muchas veces el olor de los monstruos, pero... Por raro que suene eso, al final no nos hemos topado con ninguno de ellos... Es extraño, la verdad. Pero, ah, no puedo decir que no me agrade.

—Pues no debería agradarte —le espetó la chica de las batallas—. El hecho de que no os los hayáis topado, significa que estarán por ahí, dando por culo a otros insensatos que, seguramente, no sabrán ni cómo defenderse. —Se puso en jarras, las piernas separadas, los brazos tensos, la barbilla por delante como si quisiera apuntalarnos con ella—. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ahora mismo andarán por ahí, libres, campantes! ¿Puede saberse qué clase de semidioses y sátiro estáis hechos? ¡Deberían meteros en purición, por cobardes!

Grover se fue encogiendo poco a poco sobre sí mismo a medida que avanzaba el vapuleo verbal de Clarisse. Pero yo me erguí bruscamente. Ni chica ni chico, ni hermafrodita ni unisexual, nadie me llamaría cobarde. No iba a permitir aquello.

Y entonces me sucedió algo extraño; o, bueno, tal vez no tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba siendo mi regreso a la tierra. Ante el toque de esa emoción fuerte de mi orgullo herido, en mi cabeza se arremolinaron colores, luces, bultos incongruentes, voces indistinguibles, borrosas imágenes que se disolvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como papel mojado, deshechado por el desagüe. Sabía bien lo que significaban, pero decidí hacer caso omiso de ellas. No estaba preparado para otra ronda al pasado. No tan pronto. Pero que los recuerdos despertaran en mi cabeza ante esa sensación, era algo digno de tener en cuenta y analizar más tarde.

Entre tanto, avancé un paso hacia Clarisse, sin una idea clara en mente, tan sólo queriendo que retirase la pulla, pero la nueva mirada que la chica me dirigió era tan afilada que, en fin, no podéis culparme que me parase en seco, ¿verdad? ¡Era Clarisse, dioses! Ya me gustaría a mí veros haciendo frente a ese volcán fulminante.

—El caso es que hemos llegado sanos y salvos —musitó Grover, consiguiendo que la atención de Clarisse volviera a centrarse sobre él—. ¿Y no es eso lo más importante?

Clarisse resopló perceptiblemente, pero el silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Grover fue más que suficiente para entender que, aunque por muy poco, no iba a quitarle razón a aquel punto. Aprovechando ese asalto ganado, el sátiro se apresuró a anunciar en voz alta:

—Bueno, me temo que Los Mayores quieren verme —la voz casi no le falló a Grover; pero la insistencia de sus pezuñas a hacer un hueco en la tierra hablaban a las claras para todo aquel que le conocía de su nerviosismo... O, mejor sería decir, de su gran mentira. Había que admitir, eso sí, que era un buen recurso recurrente—. ¿Podrías llevarla a su dormitorio, clarisse? No deseo que se enfaden conmigo.

Después de que Clarisse asintiese, Grover se volvió hacia mí.

—Ha sido un placer traerte, Lucy. Como te dije, aquí estarás a salvo. Y en caso de que no, Clarisse y los demás te enseñarán a defenderte y a ponerte a salvo. Ya lo verás. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda; lo que necesites... sólo tienes que buscarme en el Bosque Intermedio, ese que hemos recorrido antes, ¿te acuerdas? Y preguntas ahí por mí. Te ayudaré... en lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias, Grover —dije. Me aclaré la garganta, incómodo por el tono tan tomado en el que había salido mi voz. ¡Era un hombre, dioses! No iba a echarme a llorar como una niña pequeña sólo porque no deseaba que Grover se fuera. Por supuesto que no—. Lo tendré en cuenta siempre y cuando tú recuerdes que aquí tienes a otro…, a otra, amiga. ¿Vale?

A nuestro lado, Clarisse soltó un sonoro bufido y aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz, dejando bien claro lo ñoño que le parecía la situación. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos al suelo con la punta de los pies, en un claro ademán de advertencia e impaciencia.

Antes de que a la chica se le ocurriera cogernos del cogote y sacudirnos a los dos cual cartón de zumo antes de ser abierto, cosa que a mi inquieto entender estaba cobrando decisión en la cabeza de Clarisse, me adelanté hacia el sátiro. Esta vez fui yo quien le extendí la mano a mi amigo. Se la apreté con fuerza, transmitiéndole de esa forma toda mi incalculable gratitud.

Después nos separamos. Nos miramos con emoción contenida y, finalmente, cabeceamos afirmativamente. Grover saludó con la mano a Clarisse; dio unos cuantos pasos hacia detrás; giró sobre sí mismo y salió en tropel hacia el bosque, perdiéndose pronto en la espesura del verde follaje.

Durante un tiempo que no supe calcular, me quedé mirando con fijeza el punto en el que se había perdido la figura cuadrúpeda de mí tan estimado guía, hasta que Clarisse interrumpió abruptamente mis silenciosas elucubraciones.

—Bueno, muévete. No tenemos todo el día y el día no tiene por qué vernos aquí parados todo el tiempo, como pasmadotes.

Echó a andar sin esperar respuesta, caminando con aire orgulloso, segura de que iría tras sus pasos. Recordé que Clarisse era de esas personas que esperaba que sus palabras se cumplieran al pie de la letra, y sin rechistar. Así que, encarnando una nueva vida o no, con apariencia de chica o no, ¿por qué habría de ser ella diferente conmigo en esta ocasión?

Ciertamente, había cosas que no cambiaban, ni aunque se llegase a vivir cien vidas, y Clarisse La Rue, era claramente una de ellas. Suspirando, me apresuré a ir tras las zancadas de la bendecida hija de Ares. De buena me valió mi altura, porque sus pasos eran tan largos que casi tuve que correr para no quedarme rezagado.

Clarisse se detuvo frente a una de las casas rectangulares de planta baja. Más exactamente frente a la quinta empezando por la izquierda.

Esta tenía un porche espacioso con una intrincada barandilla sostenida por decorativos pilares de hierro. A la casa le revestía piedras grises y blancas bien pulidas y en absoluto erosionadas todavía por el capricho del viento. Era sencilla y elegante, griega y moderna, abrazada por detrás, según me dieron a entender las gruñonas palabras de Clarisse, por un jardín hermoso que descendía hasta un estanque de agua verdosa con varias aves chapoteando en su plácida corriente cristalina.

Un robusto árbol se plantaba a un costado de la casa, como si estuviera resguardándola, sobresaliendo notablemente unos cuantos buenos metros por encima de la puntiaguda fachada del bajo edificio, rociando de vez en cuando al techo rojo agujas y cortezas plateadas que refulgían bajo el tacto diurno del sol. Ahí estaba, recogida en un fondo verde y puesta bajo un cielo infinito, el lugar donde iba a pasar los trescientos sesenta y un días más importantes de toda mi existencia.

Continué andando tras los pasos de Clarisse, quien ya ascendía de dos en dos los altos peldaños de piedra. La puerta era de una madera pulida, abrillantada y maciza, si bien a la altura de los ojos había una compuerta de vidrio con marco de piedra que bien podría servir de mirilla. Clarisse llamó a la puerta con tres golpes certeros que casi hicieron retumbar los goznes.

Le lancé una mirada crítica y ella me la devolvió con creces en otra furibunda y malhumorada. Estaba claro que ni la paciencia ni el buen agrado formaban parte de la lista de sus cualidades. Al ver que nadie abría, clarisse alzó una mano enguantada y la posó sobre el picaporte. Sin más preámbulos lo giró en redondo, abriendo a la par las dos puertas de madera maziza que custodiaban la entrada principal.

—Venga, ¿a qué estás esperando? —espetó sobre su hombro, demandándome con los ojos a que entrase tras ella.

Negando con la cabeza, le seguí. Un pequeño vestíbulo con el suelo desnudo pero limpio y pulido, nos dio la bienvenida. Se extendía en línea recta hacia el interior de la casa; en los laterales del pasillo, varias habitaciones, cerradas sobre sus goznes, flanqueaban el amplio corredor. Clarisse se detuvo frente a la primera puerta a la derecha, y señaló con un dedo admonitorio:

—Este es tu dormitorio. Dentro podrás encontrar todo lo que necesitas, incluso un baño bien amueblado sólo para ti. —Se giró levemente y señaló con un brazo hacia las entrañas de la casa—. Ahí al fondo está la cocina; es general, y esta noche, cuando todos vuelvan de sus incursiones al exterior, podrás conocer a los demás hijos e hijas de Hermes que también viven aquí.

¿Incursión al exterior? Pensé. Aquel tenía que ser el motivo por el cual no se veía a nadie transitando por el Campamento 2 y por el cual la zona parecía tan desierta. ¿Y por qué habían elegido a Clarisse como la representante de ellos para darme esa especie de bienvenida? Mejor no pensar mucho en ello, decidí. En cambio pregunté, sorprendido, sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad:

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que mi padre es Hermes?

Clarisse sonrió burlonamente antes de responder:

—Porque no todos los días manda un mensaje un dios al campamento, anunciando a bombo y a platino que hagamos un hueco privado a uno de sus hijos. Una hija que, por cierto, todavía ni se había dignado a presentarse. —El frunce de sus labios dejaba bien claro los muchos reclamos que podía decir de aquella actitud predilecta del dios—. Uno cabría pensar que esperaría a que llegase, ¿verdad? A que cayese la noche y se celebrase la fogata general. Pero no... La señorita ya se merecía una presentación digna de una princesita, ¿cierto?

Me sonrojé visiblemente. ¿Que Hermes había hecho qué? ¿Es que acaso no le bastaba con haber participado junto a Doninframundo y a los demás habitantes del Olimpo para meterme en el atolladero de aquella situación? ¿Tenía que ponerme en ridículo también delante de los que iban a ser mis compañeros, y encima cuando yo no estaba?

La vergüenza y la rabia pugnaban un pulso de voluntades en mi fuero interno. Sin embargo, las palabras de clarisse se colaron por mis pensamientos revueltos, haciendo que la comprensión me golpease de golpe. "Fogata general". Hermes no podía permitir que me mostrase tal cual era bajo las llameantes llamas de la hoguera. Así todo cobraba más sentido, cierto. Pero eso no quitaba mi disgusto, para nada. ¡Me había presentado ya de antemano ante los otros como una mimada a la que papá complace en todo!

Al final opté por escuchar en silencio a la joven que, con expresión ceñuda -en serio; empezaba a sospechar que esa era la expresión natural que más preferible y habitualmente adoptaba su semblante- me explicaba deprisa las localizaciones compartidas de la casa. Véase el comedor, el salón, la terraza, el estanque, así como a la gente, a la docena de mestizos, que podía encontrar viviendo en aquella casa.

—¿Que Annabeth vive aquí? —Su ceño se pronunció aún más; no sé bien si porque alguien se había atrevido a interrumpirla, o porque le extrañara que siendo supuestamente una recién llegada, yo conociera el nombre de una de las campistas más veteranas que tenían—. Es que Grover me ha hablado mucho sobre ella —me defendí, sin mentir en lo más mínimo.

Era cierto que mi amigo me había hablado de Annabeth. Y lo había hecho tantas veces y hasta la saciedad que, en fin, recuerdos propios a parte junto a la hija de Atenea, era como si ya la conociese de toda la vida.

—Grover me ha dicho que ella es la persona que realizó el diseño de construcción y arquitectónico de toda esta parte del campamento —me apresuré a excusar mi desliz a clarisse, con fingida despreocupación y una pizca de inocente curiosidad—. Según él, ella es hija de Atenea. ¿Cómo es que convive junto a los hijos de otros dioses que no son sus hermanos?

Casi podía sentir en la carne las llamas desdeñosas que destilaban los ojos de Clarisse.

—Aquí no seguimos la misma distribución que el campamento Mestizo 1 —replicó con un tono que decía "ya tendrías que haberlo imaginado"—. Todos ya somos bastante adultos como para que nos anden diciendo con quién compartir casa y con quien no. ¿No crees? Lo que hacemos es más sencillo. Quienes se llevan bien, conviven en la misma casa. Y punto. No hay mayor regla que esa.

Vaya, eso sí que era toda una novedad. Una novedad muy interesante, dicho sea de paso.

—¿Y los chicos también entran en esa misma regla? —pregunté, más que sorprendido.

—Mientras sean dormitorios separados —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, no hay ningún problema. —Enarcó una ceja, a modo de burlesca morbosidad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te ves capacitada para controlar tus impulsos carnales?

La sonrisa torva que me dirigió me convenció de que la chica bromeaba... Bueno, mejor dicho, yo mismo convencí a mis oídos a que no habían escuchado la pregunta. Me negaba en rotundo a que semejante intimidad de mi cuerpo llegara a los oídos de alguien tan... En fin, tan Clarisse, y nunca mejor dicho, como lo era Clarisse.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo —me obligué a musitar. Mal que bien, me había ayudado a llegar a mi destino. Le extendí la mano, antes de que se fuera, en un ademán educado y, sí, ¿por qué no reconocerlo? También reconciliador para limar posibles asperezas futuras—. Encantada de conocerte, Clarisse.

Ella miró mi mano como si fuera una víbora venenosa de la que necesitara cerciorarse que no iba a morderla antes de tener el arrojo de tocarla. Una vez se convenció de que mi palma no iba a empezar a retorcerse como un reptil, Clarisse se sacó el guante que protegía su mano derecha y me la estrechó brevemente.

No había puesto gran fuerza en el apretón de manos, pero, oh, vamos, era Clarisse; y siendo yo un chico o no, el hecho de que estuviera más que acostumbrado a estrujar cosas y a blandir espadas ante monstruos o pupilos imaginarios, no garantizaba que ella no apretase con saña mis dedos. Ella sí que se había estado entrenando de verdad, y no en una escena de ficción proporcionada por los Elíseos. Además, la mirada desconfiada de sus ojos no se había aplacado lo suficiente como para que yo no me alegrara de recuperar sana y salva y al poco tiempo mi mano.

Puse el brazo a la espalda y moví los dedos con disimulo, comprobando que a ninguno le faltara la sensibilidad. Finalmente la chica se alejó a pasos largos y resueltos por el pasillo, deshaciendo el camino y perdiéndose su figura de inmediato tras descender en tropel los escalones y girar a la izquierda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me giré hacia el dormitorio indicado por la hija de Ares, ese que según ella ya me correspondía desde mucho antes de que yo apareciera por el campamento viniendo a importunarla y al parecer también viniendo a sacarla de las muchas tareas que se moría por hacer, teniendo en cuenta lo aprisa que se había escurrido por el sendero de fuera.

Recordando que no podía quedarme solo en el pasillo como un tonto perdido, me apresuré a reafirmar el bolso de viaje sobre los hombros y a empujar la puerta del cuarto.

La estancia en la que entré era circular, amplia y muy luminosa. Tenía interpuesta en medio, justo en el centro, una gran cama y un par de almohadones de pluma, con una gruesa colcha de patchwork cubriendo las sábanas. Bien amueblada, como tan bien me había señalado Clarisse antes, con sillas de respaldo alto y un par de sofás, de foro verde mar, de dos plazas cada uno con mullidos cogines blancos. Había una mesa redonda de madera pulida con un mantel de encaje de color azul; y una gran alfombra de tono alegre se extendía rincón a rincón por todo el dormitorio.

Las paredes eran blancas y estaban completamente desnudas, a excepción de la ventana, también redonda, que se asomaba por arriba. En el techo, el dibujo de una vaca, un animal con el que muchas veces se simbolizaba a Hermes, brillaba dorado y hermoso, junto a una bombilla grande y redonda de luz de cuello de bronce y cristal inmaculado.

Sobre la mesita de noche, de madera oscura y porosa, había un libro de cubierta oscura y letras doradas, titilantes, que cobraban intensidad cuanto más tiempo lo observaba .

Descargué el ligero bulto de la alforja sobre la colcha roja con franjas amarillas que cubría la mullida cama, y sin sentarme en el colchón, extendí la mano y cogí el libro para ojearlo. Pasé las páginas, curioso, pero todas presentaban el mismo estado. El tomo estaba en blanco.

Las ojeé más despacio, una por una, pensando que tal vez me había saltado algo, pero no encontré nada. Ningún garabato; ningún dibujo; ningún trazo o letra dándome la bienvenida y diciendo lo buena que esperaban que fuera mi estancia por ahí. (¿Qué pasa? Si Silena era la encargada del campamento como me dijo Grover, puede que todavía siguiera siendo una aficionada a imitar el estilo de bienvenida de los hoteles. "Nota mental; buscar luego sobre la almohada un caramelo de limón").

Sólo en la portada del volumen, había algo escrito. Y ni siquiera era eso, sino un dibujo cuyo significado desconocía, y un número... El 361.

—Trescientos Sesenta y uno. —Leí en voz alta.

Graso error. Con un grito gutural, retiré con presteza el brazo, sacudiendo frenéticamente la mano y alejando lejos de mí el libro. Polvos dorados se adherían a las yemas de mis dedos, calentando, quemando. Con ojos redondos de estupor, clavé la mirada en el libro, que había quedado tirado en el suelo. Bueno, mejor dicho, en lo que antes era un libro.

Las páginas blancas se desprendían de la cubierta y se dispersaban por todas partes, como si un urracanado viento las estuviese empujando. Del lomo, las tapas y la cubierta sólo quedaban cenizas resplandecientes, residuos de papel, tinta y cuero.

De los vestigios de lo que antes era un libro, cual ave fénix, estaba surgiendo algo... No, mejor dicho, estaba emergiendo alguien...

-…-…-

Tatatachán! ¿Quién creéis que será...? (¿Thalía**…,** Anabeth**…**, campistas? ¿Enemigos**…, titanes…, dioses? ¡Se aceptan apuestas!**

**(Pobre Lucy; cómo ha sufrido en un momento por temor a Clarisse, jejeje).**

**El capítulo me ha salido algo más largo que los anteriores -porque aunque ya lo tenía escrito, me puse a corregir, a sacar y a añadir, y al final como que he acabado poniendo casi mil palabras de más, jaja- así que espero que os haya gustado y que no haya sido nada pesado de leer. (La descripción de la casa, a excepción de la habitación, es greco-rromana, con tintes norteamericanos). Y la forma en que retracto a Clarisse creo que es fiel a la de Riordan… -como que la chica es muy gruñona con Percy, jeje, cosa que me encanta de ella- Pero si no, me decís, ¿OK?**

**En fin, eso es todo por esta semana.**

**Espero veros en los comentarios! Y, una vez más -y antes de que se me olvide, jees- gracias a Effy por su review en el capi anterior.**

**Saludos a todos, pues!**


	10. Día cuatro: la llegada de Afrodita

Disclaimer: Lo intento, pero aún no encuentro la editorial que me haga millonaria con las aventuras de griegos, romanos y egipcios. Así que bue, sigo sin ser Rick Riordan. (De que él sea un hombre y yo una jovencita con claros problemas de obsesión con Luke, ya ni lo menciono, jaja).

-…-…-

—Trescientos Sesenta y uno. —Leí en voz alta.

Graso error. Con un grito gutural, retiré con presteza el brazo, sacudiendo frenéticamente la mano y alejando lejos de mí el libro. Polvos dorados se adherían a las yemas de mis dedos, calentando, quemando.

Con ojos redondos de estupor, clavé la mirada en el libro, que había quedado tirado en el suelo. Bueno, mejor dicho, en lo que antes era un libro. Las páginas blancas se desprendían de la cubierta y se dispersaban por todas partes, como si un urracanado viento las estuviese empujando.

Del lomo, las tapas y la cubierta sólo quedaban cenizas resplandecientes, residuos de papel, tinta y cuero. De los vestigios de lo que antes era un libro, cual ave fénix, estaba surgiendo algo... No, mejor dicho, estaba emergiendo alguien...

Precavido, tensé los músculos, preparado para pelear y defenderme de quien fuera al instante. No tenía espada, pero fuera quien fuese, ya vería qué tan contundente puede llegar a ser el poder de unos buenos puños.

Y entonces la persona terminó de emerger.

A la salida de la mujer de su interior, el libro volvió a ser una masa de hojas, papel y cubierta de cuero. Mi boca se movió por si sola, como un pez fuera del agua, emitiendo sonidos conmocionados.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres, seguro de que la imagen se disiparía y que despertaría del sueño en cuanto los volviera a abrir. Pero cuando volví a enfocar la vista, ella seguía frente a mí, presente. Flotando ingrávida en el aire frente a mis ojos, estaba Afrodita.

No tenía una apariencia trémula, para nada. Parecía tan corporal, palpable y tangible como yo, o, por defecto, como el colchón que se hundía bajo mi trasero. Al verla, mi reacción no varió un ápice de las anteriores veces en que ya nos habíamos topado. Era tan hermosa, que hacía que se me paralizase toda palabra, idea o reacción coherente en la garganta y en el cerebro.

Por un momento, olvidé mi nombre. Olvidé que la boca servía para algo más que boquear. Olvidé dónde me hallaba y por qué me hallaba ahí. Ni caso tiene describírosla, porque las palabras sólo menoscabarían su hermosura.

Llevaba un vestido rojo de raso, y el pelo rizado en una cascada de tirabuzones. Su cara era la más bella que había visto jamás: un maquillaje perfecto, unos ojos deslumbrantes, una sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta al lado más oscuro de la luna. A su lado, las estrellas, el sol y demás astros palidecían en comparación.

La diosa de la belleza me sonrió ampliamente, aumentando aún si cabe su gloriosa belleza. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan acelerado y desbocado, agitado por la emoción, que para nada me habría extrañado si en ese preciso momento hubiera salido de mi pecho, dando brincos alegres por todo el cuarto.

–Hola, Luke –saludó la diosa, mientras posaba los pies en el suelo–. Sospecho, por la expresión que denota tu rostro, que aún me recuerdas, que sabes bien quién soy.

Asentí, todavía obnubilado. Entiéndanme, era Afrodita, la diosa del amor. El ser más bello, perfecto y hermoso que jamás haya existido. Para que me entendáis, os convino a que penséis en la persona más guapa que conozcáis, y que multipliquéis su belleza por tres. O por diez. O por cien. O por mil. O por... Bah, da igual. No llegaría a igualar, menos a eclipsar, la hermosura de Afrodita. Y esa era la cuestión. Que la diosa del amor dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera.

–Eso me alegra. –Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarme en lo que decía, y no perderme en el movimiento de sus labios rojos, carnosos, sensuales...–. Los asuntos del amor a veces son tan infravalorados, que la gente tiende a olvidarlos y a no darles importancia... –suspiró, algo apenada–. Una cosa muy injusta, ¿no te parece?

Y a pesar de mi intento, no me había quedado con nada de lo que la diosa del amor había dicho.

–¿Q–qu–qué?

Sólo había escuchado música. Música celestial, atrapante, cautivadora.

—¡QUÉ MONADA! –Exclamó Afrodita, batiendo arriba y abajo sus largas pestañas–. Te entiendo, querido, te entiendo. Yo también me siento igual cada vez que me miro. Apropósito, ¿tienes un espejo?

Miró a su alrededor, y mis ojos no pudieron más que seguir la trayectoria de su mirada.

–Pu–pu–pues... –Quise decirle que en la habitación no había ningún espejo, y que seguramente habría alguno en el cuarto de baño, pero, una vez más, de mi boca no salieron palabras.

–Da igual –atajó la diosa, todavía la sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Se metió la mano por el vestido y extrajo un brillante espejo del tamaño de un plato de un bolsillo tan pequeño que era increíble que hubiera cabido ahí algo tan grande. Y a juzgar por el tintineo que hizo el espejo al salir, sospeché que guardaba más utensilios de cosmética en el mismo sitio.

–Aquí está. –Con un ademán de la mano, hizo que el espejo flotara en el aire frente a su rostro.

Tan pronto como lo tuvo enfocado, comenzó a observarse con detenimiento, fascinada y crítica al mismo tiempo con su imagen. Entornaba los ojos, se ponía de perfil, agitaba la melena, fruncía los labios... Si lo que buscaba eran imperfecciones en ese rostro que necesitaba de una palabra nueva para definir la hermosa perfección, pensé, fascinado, no las encontraría jamás.

–Y bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó mientras se seguía observando–. ¿Qué tan grato te está resultando tu regreso a la Tierra?

Deseaba corresponder a su interés con cultas frases que me hicieran ver atractivo ante sus ojos, pero me avergüenza reconocer que sólo repuse algo así como

—AH... EH... UF...

Me di una bofetada mental. ¡Menudo pánfilo estaba hecho!

–No tienes de qué asustarte –dijo, con voz suave, seductora, interpretando mis balbuceos de forma errónea–. Sólo es una visita de protocolo.

¿Asustarme? La pequeña sonrisa pícara en la que se curvaron sus labios al girar con coquetería el cuello me dijeron a las claras que ni ella misma se creía que mis balbuceos se debían a ese motivo. La diosa del amor sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba en los mortales. Claro que sí.

Se miró más atentamente en el espejo. Por un momento, temí que hubiera encontrado un defecto microscópico que sólo sus ojos hubieran percibido. En verdad que era imposible. Pero satisfecha, al parecer, por la imagen que le devolvía la sonrisa radiante, la diosa hizo desaparecer el espejo con un chasquido de los dedos. Luego exclamó:

–¡Qué maleducada! Llevo aquí cinco minutos, y aún no te he dado dos besos como corresponde la educada cortesía... ¿Sabrás perdonarme?

Aunque la tenía enfrente, había una distancia de metro y medio que nos separaba. Pero cuando se inclinó hacia delante, las cuestiones kilométricas importaron un pimiento. Afrodita frunció los labios... Y al instante sentí en la mejilla la leve caricia de unos labios, el etéreo contacto de un beso fugaz. Extraño. Maravilloso, y extraño.

Me llevé la mano al lugar donde se había depositado el beso; parecía que estuviera sumergido en un sueño, un bello y delicioso sueño. Y, sin embargo, la caricia había sido tan real... Y eso a pesar de que la diosa aún mantenía las distancias entre ambos.

–Supongo que te preguntarás a qué se debe mi visita. ¿Cierto?

En verdad que quería responder. Pero seguía siendo incapaz de articular palabra. Sólo podía emitir sonidos guturales que en absoluto decían a las claras lo que en el fondo pensaba, lo cual era algo parecido al: "Sí, supones bien".

Seguía perdido en su feminidad. En su figura esbelta. En su maravillosa belleza. En sus ojos que me engullían cual estanques de primavera de agua profunda y límpida... ¡Uala, Luke! ¡Concéntrate, hombre!

Me mordí la cara interior de las mejillas, con fuerza, lo que me ayudó a despejar un grado la mente y a recobrar algo la compostura.

–Pues la verdad es que sí me lo pregunto...

–Toda conquista necesita siempre una ayuda. ¿No crees?

–¿Cómo?

La diosa chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

–Puede que de vez en cuando recibas la visita de un dios, para ver cómo te están hiendo las cosas y demás. El libro –señaló con la cabeza el ejemplar que seguía abandonado en el suelo–, será nuestro principal método de comunicación. Si necesitas algo, y resulta que en ese momento no puedes acercarte al fuego para llamarnos, sólo tendrás que... Bueno, hacer lo que has hecho hoy. Pronunciar el número que aparezca en la portada, y uno de nosotros, vendrá a tu ayuda.

No paraba quieta en el sitio mientras hablaba. Embobado, contemplé cómo Afrodita se giraba curiosa por la estancia, observando aquí y allá la habitación, a veces palpando con delicadeza algún que otro objeto.

Después de que su curiosidad hubo quedado satisfecha, se sentó elegantemente en la cama, junto a mí, arreglando con esmerado cuidado los pliegues de su vestido. Enlazó los dedos y me contempló con dulce serenidad. La mirada intensa de sus ojos me dejó desarmado. Su fragancia me llenó las fosas nasales. Olía a rosas, a embriaguez, a pasión... A amor, a amor, a amor.

–Y bien, ¿no vas a decir nada?

Quise decirle bastantes cosas, claro que sí. Empezando con que era todo muy extraño. Que se estaban implicando demasiado. Que, para, supuestamente confiar en mí, se estaban tomando muchas licencias molestas en no repetir los mismos errores del pasado y dejarme a la intemperie de los acontecimientos. Que eran unos mentirosos, porque confianza, cero. Que me alegraba que ahora no se alejasen tanto de los mortales, pero que ya no me parecía igual de bien que estuvieran sobre mí, constantemente. Que parecían temer que en cualquier momento les diera la espalda, y me fuera corriendo a los brazos de Cronos y demás titanes cual poseso descarriado. Sin embargo, como en cierta forma entendía su punto desesperado -pues yo no era virgen en traición- y comprendía la magnitud de la tarea impuesta, únicamente inquirí:

–¿A–a cualquiera de vo–vo–sotros, sea el dios que s–sea?

Pero, al igual que tiempo atrás le ocurrió a Hades, la indecisa pausa de Afrodita antes de asentir con la cabeza, me convenció de que no había tanta unanimidad de opiniones en el Olimpo como los dioses querían hacerme creer. ¿Cuál de ellos no podía estar de acuerdo con el plan?

¿Deméter, que defendía la agricultura, la nutricia pura de la tierra verde y joven y, por defecto, abogaba por el ciclo bivificador de la madre tierra como la máxima protección de la supervivencia de la vida y la muerte de los semidioses y mortales? ¿El señor D, que no quería líos de faldas cortas en su campamento? ¿Hermes, que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que los dioses me utilizaban?

No, seguramente la negativa no venía de la boca del dios del viaje. Había sido precisamente él, mi supuesto y estimadísimo padre (nótese la ironía), quien me había traído de vuelta a la Tierra, entregándome sin ningún recelo o reservas a este alocado plan de salvación de la profecía. Y, además, por más que me había mandado sus palabras de apoyo, eso no significaba que ahora se interesara más por mí, su hijo. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de otros dioses. Los tres más importantes quedaban descartados por completo, teniendo en cuenta que la endiablada niebla que camuflaba mi verdadero rostro venía dado por ellos, según palabras mismísimas del propio Hades. ¿Artemisa? Y entonces lo vi con máxima claridad. Pues claro que era Artemisa.

En el supuesto caso de que Thalía fuera la mestiza elegida de la profecía, la diosa de las cazadoras no tenía que estar nada contenta con la idea de perder a una de sus mayores Hijas en su fila de cazadoras. Aunque, claro, ahora que lo pensaba, teniendo en cuenta el bajo juicio de Atenea, la diosa que defendía la inteligencia como el eslabón principal de la supervivencia y salvación de la humanidad, sobre los chicos que se acercaban a sus hijas rubias de ojos grises, no me apresuré a descartarla tan de inmediato.

–Y, bueno –inquirió Afrodita–, cuéntame. ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

Se inclinó y su pierna rozó la mía. Un ramalazo de... ejem... Lujur..., digo..., cosquillas (¡Sí, cosquillas!) me recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que de nuevo perdiera el hilo de mis ideas y el dominio sobre las palabras.

–Yo... Yo... –balbuceé. –No podía concentrarme–. En verdad... Emmm... No... Sólo... Confiar en mi instinto.

La diosa pareció algo decepcionada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Escuchar un plan a lo Romeo y Julieta? Mi vena pasota no se había emblandecido tanto. (O al menos eso esperaba). No obstante, me asaltó un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza. Era tan guapa, tan bella, tan hermosa... Y la tenía tan cerca, y la sentía tan lejos... Que no podía soportar la idea de que se sintiera decepcionada de mí.

Me devané los sesos, tratando a la desesperada de discernir alguna manera de volverme a ganar su aprobación, pero mi mente parecía ser una confusión caótica de impresiones y recuerdos, un concentrado cóctel de fragmentos emocionales. Y la diosa lo empeoró al posar una mano de palma suave y dedos largos y estilizados sobre mi hombro:

–Eso está bien –musitó con voz tranquilizadora–. Confiar en la voz que hay en cada uno, es la mejor forma de no errar tanto.

–S–sí, m–mi diosa –Mi cabeza casi se desgañitó del cuello, con tanto vigor entusiasta con el que asentí. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Dioses, Luke, contrólate! ¿Qué me pasaba?

Cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados con fuerza, dispuesto a negar a mi vista la visión de la hermosa diosa. Si no la veía, no había tentación; y si no había tentación, tampoco no había balbuceo. Y entonces, y sin que tuviera algún motivo aparente, me imaginé el rostro de mi madre.

Rescaté sus rasgos familiares. Su fragancia conocida, su tacto implorante. Y, antes de que viniera a darme cuenta, el efecto hechizante de la diosa ya no me embargaba. No es que ya no la viera hermosa, ojo, es que la veía maternal, lo cual le quitó de golpe todo encanto al asunto.

¡Ala! Resultaba que el antídoto contra la belleza hechizante de Afrodita era el rostro trastornado de una madre. ¡Qué gracia! Para mí, claro, porque dudaba mucho que la diosa de la belleza y el amor se pusiera contenta con mi descubierto truco.

–Bueno, Luke. Si no tienes nada más que decirme...

–¿Quién será el próximo dios o la próxima diosa que vendrá? –tanteé, adrede–. ¿Artemisa?

–¡Artemisa! ¡Por favor! Ésa sólo sabe acudir a la llamada cazadora de la jungla. ¡No tiene remedio! Y esas hijas que la siguen como corderitos son un desperdicio. ¡Qué lástima!

Era evidente que la idea de que Artemisa era la hermana más aburrida que tenía en el Olimpo, no había cambiado en absoluto bajo el prisma de la diosa del amor.

–¿Son muchas? –pregunté, tratando de sonar indiferente–. Las cazadoras de Artemisa, quiero decir –especifiqué, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Afrodita–. ¿Siguen siendo las mismas?

–La diosa soltó una risa cantarina, como de campanas tañendo con alegría.

–¿Y no será, así por casualidad, eh, que lo que en verdad quieres saber es si cierta hija de Zeus sigue con ella? –Me ruboricé violentamente, lo que dio alas a la hilaridad de la diosa–. ¡Sé leer entre líneas, Luke! –Ya lo veía, ya–. Con los asuntos del amor, las sutilezas es, muchas veces, lo que más cuenta.

–No! Es decir, sólo preguntaba por... No me interesa en ese sentido... Te confundes... Yo no siento amor por... Por...

Afrodita soltó un resoplido.

–Tranquilízate, Luke, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus sentimientos. Yo estoy contigo. Yo te entiendo. –Me palmeó el brazo–. Al fin de cuentas, es en parte gracias a mí, por lo que estás aquí.

Al oír aquello, la miré fijamente, bastante sorprendido.

–¿Y cómo es eso?

–Soy la diosa del amor. ¿Recuerdas? Lo cual significa que he tenido que convencer a mi padre y a mis tíos para que te den una buena oportunidad. Las otras veces que viviste las despachaste todas. ¡Caramba, qué chico tan malo! Desperdiciando tu vida con asuntos de lanzas y espadas, de titanes poco románticos. ¡Y eso que te di oportunidades para salvarte de ese destino! Pero esta vez no te va a valer eso de escaquearte, no, no.

–No entiendo...

–Ellos simplemente querían cogerte, sacarte del aburrimiento estático ese de donde sea que estabas, y lanzarte así sin más a conseguir un Luke junior. Pero yo les dije que no. ¡Cómo se les ocurriría! –Reprimió un escalofrío de horror–. Tenías que tener una motivación; una motivación bonita y sincera, claro que sí. ¿Y qué mejor que el amor para ese cometido?

–Oséa que, a grandes rasgos, es usted la culpable por la que tenga que pasarme trescientos sesenta y pico días de conquistas bochornosas. ¿No?

La diosa se pasó por el foro –o, bueno, por donde sea que se pasen los dioses las cosas que no les importan- mi tono acusatorio. Chasqueó la lengua. El sonido resonó por la estancia como un látigo al desenrollarse de golpe.

–Siempre hay un motivo por medio que justifique el renacer de las almas mortales, Luke. Eso no lo olvides. En esta ocasión, hay un oráculo por medio, una profecía, unos monstruos malos, unos dioses asustados por lo que puedan hacer los titanes, blablablá, blablablá, blablablá. ¡Casi siempre es la misma fórmula! ¡Qué pesados con lo mismo! –se retiró el pelo de la cara con un gesto irritado–. Esos son motivos aburridos de los demás. Mis intereses, querido, se centran en un punto más interesante. ¿Adivinas cuál, verdad? ¡Exacto! ¡Tú!

–Un momento... ¿Yo?

–Sí, tú, y tus sentimientos.

Protesté vehementemente.

–¿Sentimientos? ¡Qué sentimientos! Yo ni siquiera he hablado de amor...

–Anda, ni yo tampoco, ¡já! –replicó Afrodita con voz triunfante–. Me he limitado a hablar de sentimientos. Tú eres el que ha especificado de qué clase de sentimientos estamos hablando.

Estaba pillado. Pero aun así, protesté.

–Por supuesto que no! Ha sido usted.

–Oh, el amor, el amor, el amor –canturreó la diosa, haciendo caso omiso de mi protesta–. ¡Es tan maravilloso! Hace que todo mejore, ¿verdad? Que se vea la vida de otro color tan distinto. Y ahora tú estás de vuelta en la Tierra a causa de ello. ¡Qué cuco suena eso! Un renacimiento por amor. ¡Es todo tan trágico! ¡Y tan bonito! Pero oh, no, disculpa. Se me olvidaba que tú sólo querías saber algo de una amiga, que para nada estás interesado en el amor... –hizo como que meditaba, para luego preguntar–. ¿Qué querías saber de esa amiga?

Se me aceleró de nuevo el corazón. Y aunque no quería darle la razón abiertamente, sus hermosos y embaucadores ojos me arrancaron la insistencia de los labios. Y con ella, le di la razón en todo lo que decía.

–¿Thalía sigue siendo una de las cazadoras? –el rubor, por la vergüenza, las ansias de saber, hizo que la piel del cuello y de las mejillas se me sonrosasen de nuevo.

Afrodita se rió con más ganas aún si cabe, totalmente satisfecha consigo misma.

–No pienso responderte a esa pregunta, no, no. ¡Lo siento! –Los bucles acariciaron sus mejillas cuando sacudió la cabeza–. La respuesta lo averiguarás pronto, muy pronto. ¡Pero todo pinta tan bien! Con incertidumbre a ver qué mestiza será... Con la angustia de no poder conquistarla... Con el dolor de, aun así, no ser un amor eterno, sino sujeto a 360 días... ¡Ah, Luke, Luke, Luke! Es muy divertida tu historia.

–¿Ah, sí?

Pues que me explicase dónde estaba el chiste, porque yo no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

–¡PFFF! No tienes ni que preguntar. Tú sólo espera, espera, que el entretenimiento aún está por llegar. ¡Te doy mi palabra! No me gusta el aburrimiento, así que te garantizo sorpresas. ¡Muchas sorpresas!

Pues vaya ánimos me estaba dando la diosa.

–Me alegra comprobar su entusiasmo, señora, pero le ruego que se reserve para otros casos... Ya sabe, no quiero resultar egoísta y dejar a los demás sin esa dosis de angustia, duda e incertidumbre. ¿Me entiende, verdad?

–¡Y encima eres considerado! ¡Qué mono! Tranquilo, puedo centrarme en varias tragedias a la vez.

–¿Tragedias?

–Luke, Luke, Luke, ¡me darás la historia de amor verdadero y trágico de todo el siglo! Y del milenio, si me apuras.

Pues no le apuraba, no.

–¿Y qué tal si le quitamos lo trágico, eh?

Se echó a reír, feliz. ¡Pues a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia!

–No te preocupes. El amor lo puede todo, Luke. ¡Todo, todo! Y ya verás como no tardarás en descubrirlo. De momento, dime, ¿ya has podido descartar a alguna mestiza?

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que todos están de expedición –respondí, asustado por las perspectivas que dejaban entrever sus planes–, no puedo decir que a muchas, la verdad. Sólo a Clarisse. Sólo a la hija de Ares quien, en su día, fue jefa de su cabaña. –Me encogí de hombros, tratando de ocultar mi alivio–. Ella es la única mestiza con la que me he topado.

A juzgar por el humor poco reprimido que brilló en los ojos de Afrodita, mi alivio de que Clarisse no fuera finalmente la elegida, no había pasado desapercibido. No era justo. A esta mujer no se le podía pasar nada por alto. ¡Diosa tenía que ser!

–Entonces tranquilo –fue todo cuanto dijo, la risa reprimida en los labios–, en menos de..., un minuto, se te presentará una nueva oportunidad.

–¡Umm! ¿en menos de un minuto? –pregunté, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz –. Demasiada precisión, ¿no?

Afrodita se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. Y fue ahí cuando lo oí. Voces conversando, zapatos traqueteando arriba y abajo, golpes de puertas de armario y de armas al ser posadas en una superficie dura... La expedición por fin había concluido, y la gente estaba de vuelta. Miré por la ventana. El sol era rojizo, y las sombras de los árboles se alargaban, espigadas, como muestra de la llegada del ocaso. Era increíble. ¡Se me había pasado el tiempo volando!

–Tengo que irme –dijo Afrodita–. En breve tendrás visita. Por más que he intentado retrasarlo y hacerte no oír, ellos han caído en la cuenta de que tú no estás. Vienen a buscarte, y no creo que nos convenga que me vean aquí.

–¿Volverás? –inquirí con cierto pesar. Con la diosa de la belleza enfrente, daba gusto tener unas miras tan... apetecibles.

Afrodita abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una llamada interrumpió su respuesta. La diosa enarcó una ceja, como diciendo: ¿Lo ves?

–Adiós, Luke. Y recuerda. Confía en tu corazón. Síguele, que él te guiará.

–¿Que me guiará...? ¿Y a dónde se supone que me llevará?

Afrodita únicamente sonrió, enigmática y compasiva. Y aunque sonreía, tenía los ojos húmedos por la emoción. Como diosa del amor, hacía honor a su cometido. En verdad que creía en la omnipresencia, en la omnipotencia y en la omnisciencia del amor. En serio. No sé bien qué era más. Si hermosa, o amorosa.

Mientras la observaba partir, la imagen corpórea de la diosa se fue transformando en una etérea y plateada. Pareció que iba perdiendo consistencia, que se iba difuminando en medio de una niebla ondulante que la volvía más y más transparente, como si fuera un dibujo sin dimensiones. Fluctuaba constantemente, hasta que finalmente desapareció con un último destello trémulo de luz plateada y potente.

Parpadeando, me quedé mirando el punto en el aire en el que había desaparecido la diosa del amor, y después desvié la vista hacia el libro. ¡Vaya! Volvía a estar en la mesita de noche, cerrado e intacto, como si no lo hubiera tocado ni movido nadie.

De nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez, apresuradamente, me acerqué a la salida. Giré el pomo que misteriosamente había permanecido bloqueado durante toda la conversación con la afrodisíaca diosa del amor, y abrí la puerta de par en par, planeando ya una excusa con la cual justificar mi ausencia.

Sin embargo, todo argumento o excusa se fue al traste cuando ví de quien se trataba. En el umbral de la habitación, justo frente a mí, la mano extendida en un interrumpido gesto de llamada, había una joven familiar. Muy, muy familiar.

Vestida de forma informal con unos vaqueros ajustados, unos tejanos limpios, una camiseta de lino de blanco inmaculado y el voluminoso pelo semiescondido bajo la visera azul de una boina puesta descuidadamente al revés, subió los ojos grandes por todo mi rostro y los clavó en los míos, con una intensidad abrumadora.

Como esas películas cursis de romanticismo adolescente de las que tanto nos gustaba reírnos sin tapujos antes de que todo se torciese entre nosotros, nos miramos fijamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse. El aire pareció congelarse. En lo que a mí me pareció la vigésima vez en lo que llevaba de día, volví a quedarme sin palabras. Sólo al cabo de medio minuto pude balbucear con voz incrédula, trémula y esperanzadora:

–¿A–Anna–beth...?

-…-…-

¡Lo sé, soy mala! Os dejo con el suspense, ja. ¿Pensabais que era Thalía, a que sí, a que sí?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tuve que leer unas tres veces la escena de percy y Afrodita en el coche de Ares en la escena de "La maldición del titán", para pillarle el puntillo que Riordan dio a la diosa del amor. (Creo que la he tomado bien las medidas, pero ya me diréis, ya). Aun así, ha sido divertidísimo escribirla. Mientras lo hacía me estaba riendo de lo lindo imaginándome la cara que se le habría quedado al pobre de Luke y la filedigna lealtad de Afrodita con el amor, jejejeje.

Por lo demás, siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada. (Los exámenes me tenían más que maniatada). Pero en compensación os he traído un capítulo bastante largo, eh. ¡Más de cuatro mil palabras! (Normalmente lo habría dividido en dos; pero además, como era todo conversación, habría quedado fatal separarlos). PPero bueno, ¡igualmente espero vuestros comentarios! No me falléis.

En fin, ¡saludos! Y, cómo no, ¡gracias a effy por su comentario!

Nos vemos en el recuadrito de abajo...


	11. Día cuatro: noticias

Disclaimer: din, don, dan, Riordan sigue siendo el mandamás.

-…-…-

Capítulo 10. Día cuatro: noticias.

-…-…-

En un primer momento me quedé paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Annabeth se mantenía derecha y en silencio frente a mí, con los brazos a los lados, la mirada gris posada con sincera curiosidad en la estancia que se abría a mis espaldas. A pesar de su discreto escrutinio, la inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos, ardía en su mirada, florecía en su persona, en toda ella. Aunque creía conocerla y sabía que no era una persona de reacciones radicales, no podía estar seguro de cómo iba a tomar mi presencia en aquella habitación, en aquel campamento, en su vida.

Un momento, un momento... Me refrené a mí mismo. Ya estaba dando por hecho que Annabeth me iba a reconocer, que ella vería mi verdadero rostro tras la neblina de los dioses. Pero, ¿y si...? ¿Y si no era ella la mestiza indicada en la profecía...?

Y, ahora quizás lo más importante, ¿en verdad quería, de verdad deseaba, que fuera precisamente ella, Annabeth, la semidiosa? Según Hades, la concepción del mortal dotado con los ojos de la Cláusula, iba a ser por amor, y, tras la visita de Afrodita, no dudaba que así fuera. Si bien hablar de amor eran palabras mayores, muy mayores, no podía negarme a mí mismo que no sentía nada por Annabeth.

La estimaba, y mucho. No soy muy dado a hablar de sentimientos (éa, y menos mal), cuanto menos de sentarme y analizarlos, pero lo que estaba claro era que la quería. Como amiga. Como hermana. Como compañera. Como persona esencial en mi vida. Pero, ¿enamorarme de ella...? No, eso nunca lo había hecho, y dudaba que fuera a empezar entonces.

Y, sin embargo, si en ese momento hubiera visto reconocimiento en sus inteligentes ojos grises, tampoco me habría resultado un desastre ni una decepción. Con Annabeth tenía confianza, mucha seguridad en mí mismo, una desenvoltura que no sentía con cualquier chica. Algo que, llegado el momento de hacer de manitas -ejem, y cosas de adultos- sería necesario. Sin embargo, Annabeth no me reconoció. No se dio cuenta de quién era realmente yo.

Cruzada de brazos frente a mí, me observaba como quien ve a alguien por primera vez. El corazón se me encogió en el pecho, agitado por la decepción. Deseaba recuperar a mi amiga, a mi hermana, a una de mis mayores confidentes; y el escrutinio desconcertante de sus ojos grandes no dejaban paso para aquello.

Aun así, me alegró notar que ella continuaba siendo totalmente íntegra. Eso era agradable, algo que se sentía seguro. Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde entraban a raudales por la ventana de la habitación y por la puerta abierta de la entrada principal, haciendo que los destellos anaranjados se reflejasen en el rubio cabello de Annabeth. Los ojos grandes de la chica se relajaron, y nuestra silenciosa comunicación se rompió.

Desde mi posición en la puerta del dormitorio, la zona despejada de fuera y la otra casa de enfrente era una mancha borrosa que desfilaba a ambos lados del marco de la entrada, bañada en la rojiza luz del atardecer.

—Hola —musitó con simpatía—. Estábamos ahí —dijo señalando con el mentón—, y nos dimos cuenta de que faltabas. —Miré donde ella señalaba, ella miró a su vez, y me di cuenta de que debía referirse al comedor que se intuía al fondo del corredor. No podía distinguir la puerta misma del comedor ya que la esquina de la pared tapaba la vista, mientras los inquisitivos ojos de Annabeth volvían a posarse sobre mí—. Clarisse nos dijo que ya habías llegado y..., bueno... Venimos a presentarnos. —Extendió la mano al frente—. Me llamo Annabeth.

—Hola. Encantado —repuse, con voz titubeante, mientras me acercaba a plantarle dos besos en cada mejilla—, A—Annabeth—. Pero..., ¿estábamos...? ¿Os distéis cuenta...?

Annabeth se hizo a un lado, y detrás de ella encontré el motivo de ese nos mayestático. Había otro rostro conocido.

Con las piernas levemente separadas, los dos botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, los pulgares colgados de las trabillas de los pantalones holgados de forma descuidada, y con los ojos avispados y risueños y el cabello como siempre alborotado, estaba Percy.

El chico adelantó un paso, todo sonrisas. Entusiasmado, me acerqué y le palmeé la espalda con ambas manos.

Cuando me aparté un paso, no entendí la cara de circunstancias que se dibujaba en el rostro de los dos, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que las chicas no se palmean la espalda. ¡Dioses, menudo desliz el mío! Con Grover no había hecho falta más que un apretón de manos, y lo mismo ocurrió con Clarisse, teniendo en cuenta que uno nunca sabe cómo tratar a la volátil hija de Ares. Pero con Percy... Con Percy la cosa era diferente. Le veía de igual a igual, de hombre a hombre, como se suele decir en estos casos, vamos.

Las cejas de Annabeth estaban arqueadas levemente, como las alas de esos animales con los que tanto se representa a la inteligente de su madre, las lechuzas, en pleno vuelo. En verdad que era digna hija de Atenea. Sonreí con expresión ingenua, fingiendo quitarle hierro al asunto. Tendría que ir con más cuidado a partir de ahora. Annabeth era muy avispada, demasiado para mi gusto en ocasiones.

Mi vista volvió a recaer en la joven, que en ese momento plegaba la boina azul que antes le encasquetaba la cabeza y lo guardaba en una pequeña bolsa de piel que llevaba amarrada a la cintura. Su abundante y larga mata de brillante cabello dorado realzaba las curvas de su cuerpo, esas formas femeninas que anteriormente no había visto desarrolladas en la niña que había convivido conmigo durante años y que se había aguantado todas esas huidas de monstruos.

Era alta, casi tanto como Percy, y ambos tendrían aproximadamente la misma edad. Veinte años a lo sumo, calculé, igual que Clarisse. Asentí. Di un paso más hacia adelante y me uní con Annabeth Y Percy en el pasillo, rumbo al comedor.

Mientras me explicaban curiosidades del campamento, recorrimos el largo pasillo, torcimos al topar con la esquina y luego cruzamos la entrada del comedor, traspasando una estancia de suelo laminado. Las paredes y las columnas blancas emitían un fulgor pálido y curioso, debido a la luz del atardecido sol que se filtraba en la estancia a través de la claraboya principal del techo. El comedor estaba abarrotado de pequeñas mesas para cuatro, distribuidas linealmente a un lado y a otro de la estancia.

Nos dio la bienvenida en la estancia el sabroso olor del aroma de apetecibles manjares que me abrieron el apetito a base de tirones y crujidos en el estómago. Todos saludaron a Annabeth y a Percy cuando les vieron pasar, y ellos les respondían con una sonrisa amable o, en el caso de Percy, con algún apretón de manos o de hombros, un amistoso choque de puños, o con una chanza recurrente. Algunos se me quedaron mirando, descaradamente.

A mí me costaba sonreír a todos aquellos que se levantaban a saludarme. Esperaba que en cualquier momento una de las tantas chicas que estaban en la estancia se levantase y gritase a pleno pulmón ¡Éa, mirad, ése es él! ¡Luke, tú eres Luke! Pero nadie se levantó más de lo estricto. Nadie me saludó con doble sentido. Nadie me reconoció... empezaba a pensar que Hades y la demás tropa de dioses del Olimpo se habían equivocado de mestizo. Que yo no era el semidiós indicado por la profecía. Que nunca iba a poder deshacerme de esta estúpida neblina que me ocultaba.

Además, ver de nuevo todos aquellos rostros era un abanico intimidante de fantasmas vivientes. Gente a los que yo daba por muertos me saludaban como si fuese uno más entre ellos. Beckendorf. Los dos hijos del señor D. Silena...

—Ven —dijo Percy, poniendo una mano gentil sobre mi brazo—. Nuestra mesa está por aquí.

Choqué el hombro con el suyo en un gesto de agradecimiento. A juzgar por la expresión que puso Annabeth, cualquiera diría que le había besado o algo peor. ¡Ops, dioses, malditas las ideas asquerosas que se me pasaban por la mente!

—Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo —informó Annabeth; esperó un momento a que pasara un campista cargado con una bandeja rebosante de comida digna para un pelotón, y luego nos precedió hacia el frente de la estancia, abriéndose camino por entre las numerosas mesas—. Con Beckendorf, Silena, Chris, Clarisse... bueno, les vas a conocer ahora. Son muy simpáticos, ya verás.

Pero antes, me condujeron a una larga mesa repleta de manjares que con sólo mirarlos ya se me hacía la boca agua. Había grandes fuentes humeantes de salchichas, y carne; patatas cocidas; diversos tipos de pescado en salazón, fritos así como asado a la parrilla; pavo y cordero; montones de hortalizas crudas cortadas a tiras; enormes soperas con sopa de calabaza; cebolla y sopa de verduras... También localicé pan, queso, varias piezas de fruta, diferentes tartas y pasteles así como barriles de agua con gruesos hielos en su interior, y una variopinta mezcla de zumos y refrescos.

—Los mestizos necesitamos el doble de energía que la de los mortales —me explicó Annabeth, al ver mi pasmo—. Nunca se derrocha nada.

Agarró una bandeja de plástico, un plato blanco de cerámica con rebordes rojos, y dos cubiertos de mango bruñido. Luego comenzó a pasarla por una barra larga y de metal, dividida en tres barras circulares que se unían para dar forma a una especie de pasillo por el que deslizar las bandejas provistas de alimentos.

Percy y yo la secundamos con entusiasmo, llenando a rebosar nuestros platos. Yo es que ni tuve reparos en mirar qué era carne y qué pescado. Tenía un hambre canina y eso era más que suficiente. Sólo ponía pilas y pilas de carne, pescado y verdura en el plato.

Después nos encaminamos a la mesa del fondo situada entre dos columnas gruesas y blancas, cuidando de no derramar ni una gota de zumo ni un plato. En el camino fui haciendo malabarismos entre la bandeja llena y un trozo de queso de cabra que me fui zampando mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa. En realidad más que una mesa, eran tres que alguien las había unido para que cupiese más gente.

—¿Hambriento? —inquirió Percy, riendo y señalando el asiento desierto que estaba frente a la silla de Annabeth, la que estaba situada justo a un extremo de la mesa. Él se acomodó junto a ella.

—Mucho —contesté mientras dejaba reposar la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera y retiraba la silla con el pie. Y no mentía. ¡Dioses, Me moría de hambre!

Cogí unas costillas rociadas con salsa picante sin molestarme en usar el tenedor ni el cuchillo y le hinqué el diente. Para algunas cosas, era mejor la mano como único cubierto. Y menos mal, dioses, ¡estaba buenísimo!

—Prueba esto primero —dijo Annabeth a Percy. Le acercó una alita de poyo a la boca, mientras él la miraba entre sorprendido, avergonzado y complacido. Parecían una pareja de lo más enamorada, de esas que casi vomitas cada vez que les ves hacer carantoñas. ¡Arrgg, qué cursi era la cosa! No entendí que me mirase con advertencia antes de meterle el trozo de carne en la boca al chico. ¿Esperaba que me pusiese celoso? No entendía nada de nada. Sacudí la cabeza; me interesaba más el plato de comida que tenía enfrente, la verdad. Devoré media docena de costillas, por lo menos, saboreando cada mordisco, cada bocado. Realmente era lo mejor que había probado en años. ¡Ja, y nunca mejor dicho!

Una vez estuve relativamente lleno, ya me vi más dispuesto de socializar con el resto de compañeros.

Al frente por mi derecha, estaba Clarisse; la chica alteraba un bocado de patatas asadas por cada frase que le decía a Chris, quien le miraba como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa y graciosa del mundo. En fin, me perdonaréis, pero creo que jamás llegaré a entender el gusto de algunos. A mi derecha estaba Beckendorf. Bebió un largo trago del contenido de su vaso, se limpió la boca con la servilleta de papel, y después se volvió hacia mí:

—Bueno. De momento, ¿qué te parece el Campamento?

—Bien —dije, cortando una tira de cordero—. Parecéis todos muy amigables... Y muy unidos.

—Oh, y lo estamos —corroboró Percy—. En cuanto lleves unos días más por aquí, ya verás cómo serás una más dentro de la peña.

—¿Significa eso que ya me consideráis amig —tragué con dificultad—. ¿Amiga?

—Por supuesto asintió Percy. A su lado, Annabeth le miró; me miró y luego le volvió a mirar. Después compuso una sonrisa cordial y dijo:

—Por el simple hecho de estar aquí, en la casa B, ya eres de las nuestras.

—¿Casa B?

Clarisse soltó un bufido; posó con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa, haciendo que el líquido naranja que bebía se desbordase un poco por los bordes, y luego señaló con un puño un letrero que pendía colgando en lo alto del marco de la puerta del comedor. Lo ojeé brevemente. Simplemente había una B grande y oscura en un fondo blanco y cuadrado. Ah, bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Debía ser el método de distinción de las casas del Campamento 2.

—Bueno, si os hago alguna pregunta indiscreta, impropia de un amigo corriente —musité mientras ponía dos gruesas salchichas de carne salteada sobre una rebanada de pan y las rociaba generosamente de képchup y mostaza picante—, os doy permiso para que me deis una colleja.

El rostro de Annabeth se iluminó con la misma sonrisa cómplice que me había dedicado un sinfín de veces. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le correspondí... Sólo me faltaba la sonrisa de Thalía para completar el momento perfecto.

Thalía...

—¿Es verdad que existen unas cazadoras?

Estaba decidido a hacerme el desentendido.

—Las cazadoras de Artemisa, sí —explicó Annabeth pinchando un trozo de zanahoria—. Son chicas que renuncian a todos sus parentescos y a los chicos, a cambio de la juventud y la inmortalidad.

—¡Wow, qué bien suena eso! —exclamé, fingiéndome admirado. En verdad que oído en boca de Annabeth, la cosa sonaba hasta interesante y todo—. ¿Y dónde están esas cazadoras? ¿Las podremos conocer alguna vez?

Sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras aguardaba la respuesta; incluso el pan y la carne quedaron olvidados en la mano.

—Sí —musitó Annabeth. Se le notaba el entusiasmo en toda la cara—. ¡Mañana vendrán al campamento!

El pan resbaló de mis dedos con un sonido amortiguado. Mañana... Mañana...

—¡Qué! —La exclamación de Clarisse resonó por toda la estancia—. ¿Que esas remilgadas..., esas tontas de remate..., esas..., esas...? ¡Arrggg!

Tenía el rostro desencajado por la rabia, los ojos encendidos.

—Tranquila, tranquila Claris —repuso Chris riendo entre dientes, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le acercaba con suavidad hacia sí—. Ya se te ocurrirá una palabra mejor para ellas, ya verás, ya.

Travis y Connor Stoll, dos de mis antiguos compañeros de la cabaña de Hermes sentados en la mesa de la izquierda que teníamos cerca de la nuestra, que a su vez eran hermanos no sólo por parte de padre sino también por parte de madre y que cualquiera diría que eran gemelos, de lo mucho que se parecían, se pusieron a hacer planes de inmediato para hacerles la vida imposible a las cazadoras. Unas bromas que ponían los pelos de punta y que, con esas expresiones pícaras en sus rasgos de elfo típicos de todos los hijos de Hermes (eeps, menos yo, por favor), con esas cejas arqueadas, esas sonrisas sarcásticas y un destello muy particular en los ojos, como si estuvieran a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa, me recordaba que nunca tenía que enemistarme con ellos.

—Mira, ahí viene Silena —hizo notar Beckendorf—. Ella tiene que saber algo más del asunto, seguro, que por algo es la que nos manda aquí, junto al señor D.

Alcé la cabeza y clavé la vista hacia el punto donde señalaba el chico. Silena Beauregard, una de las chicas más guapas que he tenido el placer de conocer jamás (sí, y una de las que manipulé a conciencia; pero eso ya era recliminación de otro momento, otro instante), con su conocido rollo de papiro en la mano, dejaba de andar entre las mesas susurrando quién sabrá qué indicaciones a los campistas, y ahora se acercaba a nosotros. En el rostro se le notaba la herencia de su madre, Afrodita. Su hermosura no era tan espectacular como el de la diosa del amor, por supuesto, pero aun así resultaba evidente que era guapa, muy bella.

Silena llevaba un vestido casi blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, con escote cuadrado y medias mangas. La tela era fina y lisa, parecía incluso relucir bajo el tenue roce del sol. Jamás había visto un vestido igual, sin los habituales volantes, estampados, lacitos y flores. Era un vestido sencillo, simple pero elegante; parecía estar diseñado para no dejar de fijarse en el modo sugerente en que la tela moldeaba sus formas femeninas... ¡Ejem, Luke, necesitas una sesión privada contigo mismo! Cuando se giró a tres pasos de la mesa en donde estábamos, los cortos pliegues del vestido blanco se arremolinaron con curioso estilo en torno a sus largas piernas. Tragué saliva.

—¿Ya lo sabéis, a que sí?

El entusiasmo de Percy y Annabeth eran respuestas más que de sobra.

—¿Cuándo llegan? —Saltó la rubia de inmediato—. ¡Silena!

La hija de Afrodita alzó los brazos al aire, vencida, y confirmó:

—La semana que viene, llegan la semana que viene. Al parecer Artemisa tiene que asistir a no se qué reunión del Olimpo, y como no sabe cuánto tiempo exacto va a durar, no quiere dejarlas solas durante mucho tiempo. Así que...

Dejé de escuchar. Sólo estaba pendiente de una cosa: Thalía. Iba a volver a ver por fin a Thalía. Y aunque no sería hasta la próxima semana que vendrían, al menos ya tenía una fecha de referencia, algo que me diese esperanzas. Thalía... Thalía... Ella era mi última esperanza de que en verdad los dioses no se habían equivocado de mestizo. Y, sin embargo, si tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, no la quería ver por eso. La quería ver porque… Bueno… Porque era ella, Thalía.

Y eso era razón más que suficiente para que se me acelerase el pulso y para que mi estómago comenzase a bailar la tonga de forma incontrolable.

-…-…-

¡Hola!:

¡Pues ahí está la noticia!

Thalía llega la semana que viene -en el siguiente capítulo, para que nos entendamos- y ahí está el por qué Afrodita no le dijo nada a Luke en el capi anterior...

Lo cierto es que quería dedicar un capítulo entero al resto de féminas que salen en la saga. No por haceros esperar más (bueno, quizás también por eso, jaja), sino para que Luke comprenda y asimile, antes de encontrarse con ella, lo que nosotros/as ya sabemos desde el final de la encuesta... Que Thalía es la elegida de la profecía.

¡Así crece la tensión entre ellos!

Por otra parte. La verdad es que yo siempre he visto a Annabeth como una chica bastante celosa. Y prueba de ello es la forma en que trata a Rachel... (Lo que pasa que, como hacemos la mayoría de las chicas, no lo muestra abiertamente; o a lo mejor sí, no sé. Como Percy -al igual que Luke y que otra buena parte de los chicos- es tan ciego a veces con cosas que son tan obvias..., no sé, será por eso que mientras leía los libros pillé las ndirectas que dejaba Riordan por ahí). O cómo, antes de que Percy se perdiera en la isla con Calipso, le plantó el beso, como si quisiera... Dejarle un recuerdo bonito al chico, para que éste no le olvidase o, mejor dicho, para que recordase que ella estaba ahí.

Y claro, como ahora Annabeth no ve a Luke sino a Lucy, pues eah, tiene que dejarle clara las cosas. (Si fuera una chica de verdad, lo habría pillado. Pero como la niebla de los dioses no le ha vuelto más sensitivo a esas cosas... Pues óle, ahí tenemos al pobre Luke que no entiende nada de nada, jaja.

En fin, eso es todo por hoy!

¿Me regaláis vuestras opiniones?

¡Saludos! Y gracias por leer.

PD: Si alguien recuerda cuál de los dos hijos de Apolo moría en el quinto libro, que me lo chive, please, que como no tuve a mano el último libro, no pude añadirlo en el capi.

¡Gracias!


	12. Día cinco: la primera danza

Disclaimer: Tengo tanto parecido a Riordan, como Cronos de humano y bondadoso. ¿No verdad? Pues eso.

-…-…-

Capítulo 11. Día cinco: la primera danza.

-…-…-

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, la luz viva de la mañana entraba oblicua por la ventana. Demasiada claridad para el inicio de una semana que se perfilaba tediosa por su larga espera. Mi mente se desprendió de la confusa oscuridad del sueño sin sueños en el que había estado dormitando. El mundo dejó de ser confuso y adormecido; pareció hacerse un hueco en el despertar de mis sentidos mientras me incorporaba levemente de la almohada. Todavía sentía las manos arrugadas, de las pilas y pilas de platos con las que, a solas en la cocina con los platos sucios como única compañía, me las había tenido que ver la noche anterior.

Me consolé pensando que al menos ese trabajo sucio me había servido de perfecta excusa para no tener que presentarme en la fogata nocturna, porque de lo contrario habría sido un desastre... Ahí, delante de todo el campamento mestizo 2, el fuego a la espalda, las miradas enfrente... La desaparición del disfraz de la niebla de los dioses habría sido el menor de mis fracasos, vamos. Me quité de encima la manta de noche, y, bostezando, me encaminé al servicio para lavarme la cara y asearme.

El baño era un cuarto redondo, bastante común y corriente, en comparación con lo que había resultado ser la decoración de la habitación y el resto de la casa. No había ventanas. Las paredes eran azulejos. Tenía una bañera alargada, una taza de váter arrimada a un pequeño armario de compartimiento triple, un bidet, un lavabo junto al cual aguardaba un toallero, y un espejo cuadrado que se pendía sobre el lavabo. Abrí el grifo del lavabo, que era de mango giratorio en lugar de rueda, como suele ser generalmente en los baños, y me incliné para despejarme la cara con el agua. Entonces fue cuando vi el rostro que se asomaba por el espejo.

Lo primero que pensé fue que había alguien detrás de mí, espiándome. Pero cuando estaba a punto de girar en redondo, el susto galopando con fuerza en la garganta, me acordé de que se suponía que esa chica de rostro ovalado y bucles cobrizos que me observaba desde el espejo no era otra persona más que yo mismo. El deseo de hacer desaparecer ese rostro femenino para siempre de mi memoria me impulsó a lavarme la cara tan deprisa como jamás lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Lo único que quería era salir pitando de ahí lo antes posible.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me sentía más que preparado para enfrentar el día. Mientras me secaba, observé de reojo mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. El sobresalto fue mayor cuando lo que constataron mis ojos no fue el cuerpo desnudo de un chico, que bah, sino el de una chica... Aparté a un lado la mojada toalla y bajé la mirada por mi cuerpo, asustado de que hubieran desaparecido mis atributos masculinos. Había ciertas cosas, desapariciones, por las que un chico no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Y la ausencia de cierto órgano entre las piernas, era una de ellas. ¡Vamos, ni por todas las profecías del mundo iba a tolerar aquello! Lo que vi, no obstante, me dejó tranquilizado. Muy, muy tranquilizado.

Seguía teniendo el torso musculado, más pálido que propiamente tonificado; unos hombros altos y relativamente anchos; unos abdominales marcados de forma pasable; piel blanca, tersa con cicatrices en alguna que otra zona; vello fino y rubio que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y se perdía más allá... Alterné la vista del espejo a mi cuerpo, de mi cuerpo al espejo... Era lo más raro que jamás había visto, y creedme cuando os digo que he visto cosas bastante raras. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar que en el fondo -y no muy en el fondo- sentía una manifiesta curiosidad. Y quería saciarla. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que sacando provecho a mi aparente cuerpo femenino?

Durante un instante me debatí internamente en si debía hacer lo que mi ocurrente mente deseaba que hiciera, o en si debía dejarme de esas cosas y reprocharme a mí mismo por semejantes pensamientos impuros. Pero, oh, venga, vamos. ¿Cuántas oportunidades hay en la vida de un chico para toquetear sin tapujos a una chica? En la mía, ninguna, y estoy seguro de que vosotros también sentiríais curiosidad si estuvieseis en mi lugar. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con una chica (en una vida había muerto demasiado joven, y en la otra, la más reciente, había estado ocupado ayudando a Cronos a preparar una guerra contra el Olimpo, como para dejar mucho sitio a esas necesidades carnales), como para poder observarla en toda su desnudez. Y el cuerpo femenino que se me presentaba enfrente era un digno y claro ejemplo de esa desnudez femenina recreada tantas veces en mis fantasías más nocturnas.

Así que, muerto de curiosidad, bajé los ojos por el cuerpo de la figura del espejo y vi el nacimiento de unos blancos senos que resaltaban contra la toalla roja que se ajustaba entorno a la cintura. Sonrojado pero decidido, dejé que la toalla resbalase del todo hasta el suelo. Los senos del espejo -y menudos senos, dioses- subían y bajaban a un ritmo acelerado que denotaba la excitación del momento. Con un ramalazo de adrenalina, alargué la mano y...

... Y ahí no había nada. Nada, más que un pecho plano, pectoral y más pectoral. ¿Cómo…? ¡Menuda decepción!

Con una fuerza más desmedida de lo que seguro, era recomendable, volví a llevarme la mano al lugar donde, según muestras del espejo, había un seno izquierdo con pezones duros por la humedad del agua de la ducha. Lo único que encontré fue una tetina masculina que, en comparación con lo que yo deseaba palpar, era toda una desilusión. Fruncí el ceño... Y la chica del espejo también lo frunció. Ladeé la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo... Y la chica la movió al mismo tiempo que yo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza para palpar la ondulación de los largos bucles... pero me quedé a medias, acariciando un mechón corto de color amarillo y más que liso. Estaba contemplando nada más que una imagen ilusoria; una imagen que hacía todos los movimientos, acciones o expresiones que esbozaba yo, sí, pero que no tenía ni mis rasgos, ni mi persona. Un buen reflejo, eso era todo. Una simple imagen, nada más.

—Bueno —me dije en voz alta—, tendrás que buscarte otros pechos que tocar, Luke. Estos, por lo visto, no son para ti, aunque sean tuyos.

**.

Una vez en el comedor, cada uno se sirvió lo que le apetecía. Yo me conformé con un plato de bacon, huevos revueltos, tostadas untadas con mermelada de limón, dos manzanas y una buena taza de leche caliente. No era mucho, pero seguía con mi norma de no empezar el día con el estómago muy cargado. Para desayunar, prefería las cosas ligeras. Y sí, aunque creáis que comer eso en conjunto no es nada ligero, comparadlo entonces con los platos de chuletas de cordero con patatas al vapor que comía Beckendorz, o con el costillar con salteado de verduras que los hermanos Travis y Connor Stoll se estaban metiendo animosamente entre pecho y espalda, y luego decidme si mi desayuno es ligero o no.

—¿Es que nadie recuerda lo saludable que es desayunar con una simple, buena y nutritiva taza de cereales? —Oigo quejarse a mis espaldas a Katie Gardner, la que una vez fue jefa de la cabaña de Démeter—. ¡Deberían cuidar más y mejor su salud!

Me senté junto a Percy y Annabeth, algo que, sospecho, a este paso, se convertiría en una costumbre. Una buena costumbre, porque había vuelto a congeniar muy bien -y esta vez de verdad- con Percy, y, Annabeth, aunque a veces tenía extraños gestos celadores hacia Percy y otras veces me lanzaba miradas torvas que, por más que lo meditaba, no lograba entender, seguía siendo la chica inteligente, la maravillosa amiga que tuve la desfachatez de fallar.

Unas sillas más allá, Clarisse hizo una mueca al ver cómo Travis se llenaba sin remilgos los carrillos de la boca. A pesar de que había considerables centímetros de madera entre ambos, la chica parecía temer que las mandíbulas del chico expulsaran de entre sus garras y en cualquier momento a la cara algún trozo de carne rezagada, ya que su asiento coincidía justo enfrente del de Stoll.

Después de desayunar, Annabeth y Percy me condujeron a la sala establecida como sitio de entrenamiento. Era la casa central, situada a la cabecera del semicírculo. La zona de las casas brillaba como la arena bañada por los rayos del sol. La atmósfera era cálida, fresca, y la brisa leve que agitaba las copas de los árboles arrojaba tanta hojarasca por los aires, que tuvimos que entrecerrar los párpados para evitar que se nos colasen en los ojos.

La casa por la que entramos, que se encontraba a la cabecera del semicírculo formado por el resto de veintena de las demás casas, era una estructura baja de piedra con betas azules, blancas y rojas, que refulgían al amparo del radiante sol matinal, provocando que la policromía hiciese resaltar el bajo edificio sobre el resto del paisaje que lo rodeaba; además, poseía una arquitectura adintelada a dos aguas que formaba un triángulo frontón en la parte más menor de la fachada, cuyos ángulos y vértices, a su vez, estaban decorados con ricas y exquisitas esculturas pintadas a relieve de los diferentes dioses del Olimpo en sus poses o habilidades más aclamadas por las leyendas de los mortales, mostrando una vez más la interaccionada relación existente entre los elementos divinos y los elementos humanos. La primera estancia que se intuía desde el corredor central era una doble sala, de dimensiones equilibradas y proporciones armoniosas, de planta rectangular y columnas y altitud bastante envidiable a la de un gigante, y eso sin contar con el techo que se sostenía con columnas centrales de mármol blanco, que sobresalía muy por encima de las paredes y que, aunque decoroso, desde la altura en la que yo lo contemplaba, boquiabierto a las mismas puertas de la entrada, parecía un lejano paraguas transparente; estaba orientada de este a oeste, con la entrada hacia el este, como tan bien sabía que se caracterizaron los templos griegos de la antigua y esplendorosa Atenas.

Tenía varias columnas alrededor y seis más al frente, tres escalinatas en cada extremo que no me dio tiempo de discernir hasta donde desembocaban, ya que mis ojos se posaron pronto en la presencia de un fulguroso fuego interno que brincaba alegremente en unas brasas colocadas sobre un altar de plegarias. Del umbral de la puerta se despedía la fragancia del incienso al quemarse, el reflejo destellante del arco iris de las velas de colores haciendo que los rostros de las afanosas estatuas cobrasen vida, expresión. La imponencia del altar con incrustaciones de piedra llegaba incluso hasta el dintel de la puerta que era donde estaba yo. Una vez más, no pude más que maravillarme del buen acierto de Annabeth.

—Grover dice que fuiste tú quien realizó el diseño de estas casas —musité, volviéndome hacia ella, admirado—. Déjame decirte que es maravilloso, sencillamente.

Annabeth se sonrojó. Tenía un sonrojo bonito, chapetas rojas dando color y vida a su rostro. Aunque la sonrisa que planeó por sus labios era modesta, en sus ojos grises brillaba la autocomplacencia y el orgullo merecido.

—Del mismo modo en que los dioses estuvieron siempre presentes en la vida olímpica de los griegos de antaño, el templo es, más para nosotros los mestizos, una construcción abierta y cerrada, donde tanto el interior como el exterior interactúan entre sí, simulando el papel de intervención del Olimpo en las vicisitudes humanas.

No había entendido ni papa de todo cuanto había dicho Annabeth; pero asentí igualmente de buena gana, porque el entusiasmo y profundidad con el que hablaba la chica era hasta contagioso. Después de conocer el templo, anduvimos aún más por el interior de la casa. Torcimos a la derecha y ascendimos por unas cortas escaleras, aproximándonos a un armamentado cuarto del que emergían fuertes sonidos de lucha, gritos de postura y corrección, alaridos de embestidas, y el clamor del acero contra el acero.

La sala reservada para los entrenamientos era una estancia rectangular y muy espaciosa cuyas paredes, de un blanco inmaculado, estaban llenas de alargados barrotes de madera por los que algunos mestizos ya escalaban, y por dispares armas, y cuyo suelo forrado estaba plagado de pistas de obstáculos. Aquí y allí se podían distinguir lanzas, hachas, arcos, espadas, cuchillos... La luz del sol entraba a raudales en toda la estancia, debido a la claraboya de grueso cristal transparente que dominaba el techo de arriba. Al parecer, ahí, ni de noche ni de día, ni con lluvia ni con truenos llegaba a alumbrar la luz artificial.

Percy y Annabeth se marcharon de la sala de entrenamientos tan pronto estuvieron convencidos de que sabría volver por mí mismo a mi casa correspondiente. Una vez estuve solo, dediqué una ojeada circular a mí alrededor. Clarisse, como la encargada de entrenamientos que era, ya se hallaba presente, rodeada de otros mestizos que la prestaban bastante atención. Con cuidado de no interrumpir ninguna lección, me acerqué despacio hacia ellos. Clarisse les enseñaba tanto técnicas de lucha como tácticas de supervivencia, así como trucos para construir refugios en medio de un claro, paraje boscoso o cualquier otra zona poco hospitalaria que permaneciese al amparo de la naturaleza. Luego les ordenó que se agrupasen en grupos de cuatro y que practicasen entre sí. Cuando el sonido de las armas al chocar comenzó a vibrar con más fuerza por toda la estancia, la robusta joven se volvió hacia mí e inquirió:

—Y tú, ¿qué tan buena eres con las armas?

No titubeé.

—La mejor —dije sin pararme a recapacitar, pensando más en mis dotes en la batalla de los titanes que en cualquier otro combate—. Soy muy buena con ellas, sobre todo con las espadas.

La chica me observó fijamente durante un largo momento, la ancha frente sudorosa, los labios firmemente apretados en una pálida línea blanca, los ojos llameantes..., los pensamientos internos herméticamente cerrados a miradas aviesas de mirones como yo.

—Recoge la espada —ordenó Clarisse mientras lanzaba al aire la primera espada que encontraron sus manos—. Vamos a ver qué tan buena eres.

Aceptando el desafío, me adelanté y conseguí agarrar al vuelo el arma. Tenía la empuñadura desgastada, la hoja envejecida, pero el filo seguía siendo tan afilado como una hoja de amolar, como lo era cualquier otra espada esplendorosa. No fue hasta que noté el frío tacto del acero en la mano, su dureza afilada, cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos esto.

—¿Y a quién voy a vencer? —inquirí—. ¿A ti?

Clarisse hizo un ademán de rechazo con la mano.

—Poco a poco, Lucy, poco a poco. Puedes alardear de tus habilidades con las armas...

—Yo no alardeo —la corté con sequedad—, aviso, que es distinto. Las tengo, soy sincera.

—... Pero no puedes alardear en cuestión de demostraciones —continuó hablando Clarisse como si yo no la hubiera interrumpido—. Dejémonos de palabras. Pasemos a la acción. —Me miró fijamente mientras hacía un gesto a los hermanos Stoll para que se adelantasen—. Ahora veremos cuanta sinceridad esconde tu chulería.

Con una imperiosa mirada, ordenó a los dos chicos que traspasaran la línea divisoria que marcaba el área y que se introdujeran de inmediato en el ámbito de pelea.

—¿Preparados? —Los tres asentimos—. ¡Adelante!

Todos los entrenamientos habían cesado de repente. Todos nos miraban. Alcé el arma y di un paso hacia el frente. Ninguno de los hermanos tardó en venir a mi encuentro. Los dos embistieron contra mí con toda la fuerza que pudieron reunir sus brazos, sus piernas y sus pisadas. Gran error. Sonreí. Había bailado esa danza demasiadas veces, como para no saber que el truco para vencer no estaba en la rabia del principio del ataque, sino en el autocontrol de las emociones.

Empecé despacio, buscando mi propio ritmo, dejando que fueran los propios movimientos de la grácil danza de acero quienes marcasen el ímpetu con el que mi arma les respondiera. Mis manos hablaron entre sí en una muda coordinación de movimientos. Mis pies sincronizaron unos pasos de equilibrio en la defensa. Mis respuestas corearon a las evasivas, defensa y contragolpes. No era un baile de la muerte, era una danza de sondeo. En medio de las muchas miradas, sin poderme controlar por más tiempo, dancé con el sonido de las armas. Dancé con el acero de los Stoll.

Dancé con el pasado.

··.

Vuelve a ser pequeño. No sabe cuantos años tiene exactamente. ¿Cinco? ¿Cuatro? Ha perdido la cuenta. Está tumbado boca arriba sobre un prado verde. El sol le guiña amistosamente desde el cielo despejado, los árboles susurran arrullándole desde el zarandeo suave del viento en sus frondosas copas. Hace calor. Mucho calor, pero permanece tapado con gruesas mantas hasta la barbilla, haciendo caso omiso del sudor copioso que gotea por su frente.

Hay una mujer sentada junto a él en el prado de hierbas secas, las piernas cruzadas, la manta echada a la espalda como una capa, las manos enredadas en su enmarañado cabello rubio. Tiene el pelo largo, los ojos anormalmente brillantes, el rostro surcado de las primeras señales del paso de la edad. A pesar de lo mucho que brilla, a pesar de que su fulgor puede competir dignamente con el amarillo de la bola de arriba, el niño los sabe tristes, pensativos, retraídos en imágenes que sólo ella puede vislumbrar, aun sin tener la vista clavada en su mirada. No necesita el contacto visual. El leve temblor de sus dedos que acarician metódicamente sus cabellos lo delatan. No sabe si la mujer pretende tranquilizarle o tranquilizarse así misma. La sonrisa que maniata sus labios es permanente; jamás vacila, jamás se extingue. Siempre amplia, abierta, tan permanente como rota, amarga, loca.

Sus dedos, blandos, pequeños, infantiles, juegan con el bolígrafo que meses atrás ella le regaló, advirtiéndole de su peligro, convidándole a usarlo sólo en casos de emergencia. Es un bolígrafo, un simple bolígrafo de nada, pero ella se ha empeñado en reiterarle que es el arma idónea que puede llegar a salvar su vida algún día. Ella le ha confesado a quien perteneció, quién se lo dio. En los días felices, que junto a esa mujer que le ha obligado a arroparse con una gruesa manta en pleno verano cada vez son más contados, el niño juega a que el objeto, de tinta azulada, son palabras que se deslizan por una lengua divina; mensajes secretos de amor que llenan la palma de sus manos, los poros de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su cara. El roce puntiagudo del bolígrafo en su piel son los besos paternos que recibe por portarse bien.

En los días contados en que se enfada, lanza el objeto lejos, muy lejos de sí, enfadado, incomprensivo, asustado, deseando que la azulada cabeza de suave plástico del bolígrafo sea el rostro de un hombre, el punto débil de un dios, el llamamiento a reaccionar de un padre. Su padre. Hoy juega con el boli, apretando, sacando y metiendo la punta, apretando, sacando y metiendo la punta, pero en sueños, por las noches, se abraza al objeto, acuna sus pesadillas, su soledad, sus silenciosas preguntas con el tacto frío del objeto contra las húmedas mejillas. El niño que físicamente es, quiere decir algo a esa mujer, hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su padre, pero el joven que ya es, el adulto que a tan temprana edad comienza a ser, le insta a guardar silencio, a un "no puedes, no puedes, no puedes". La mujer comienza a hablar en un tono dulce, demasiado meloso para su gusto, del bebé que fue, del bebé que es, del bebé que siempre será para ella.

—Eres especial, mi pequeño, mi Luke —le dice mientras los ojos le brillan con mayor intensidad debido a las lágrimas contenidas, y le quiebra la voz—. Nunca lo olvides, mi niño, eres especial. Tampoco te olvides de que te quiero, de lo mucho que te quiero. Mi bebé, mi ángel, recuerda siempre que mamá te quiere, que papá te quiere.

La irritación trepa por su estómago, pero él lo rechaza de un sopapo. Se acurruca junto a la mujer, utilizando su olor familiar, el tono melodioso de su voz, la certeza de su amor, como el bálsamo para aplacar los sentimientos negativos que se despiertan en él a la mención de ese llamado padre. Pero, repentinamente, ella calla. Se lleva las manos a los oídos y empieza a balancearse adelante atrás, adelante atrás, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más desesperada, cada vez más asustada. El niño quiere levantarse del suelo para ayudar a calmarla, pero ella echa las dos mantas sobre él, en una protección precipitada e inútil. Cuando consigue emerger finalmente del manojo de mantas, nota un olor acre que inunda sus fosas nasales. Asqueado, se frota la nariz con fuerza, como queriendo disipar el mal olor a punta de refregonzazos con el dorso de la mano. Busca con la mirada a la mujer, pero lo único que encuentra es un monstruo, una criatura sacada de las páginas más fantasiosas y horribles de los cuentos para asustar a los niños.

Pero él no es un niño, se dice, él no puede permitirse asustarse y flaquear. Porque le necesitan. La mujer, su familia, su jaula, su madre..., le necesita. Ella le ha contado varias veces que semejantes criaturas repugnantes existen de verdad, que pueblan la tierra, pero él les ha dado la credibilidad que se merece la palabra de una demente. Y es en esos momentos cuando se da cuenta de lo equivocado que ha estado siempre, de que la palabra de los dementes no es más que la verdad subyacente en la incredulidad. Los monstruos de los titanes existen. Verdaderamente, existen. Y éste, concretamente, existe porque quiere matarle.

El niño olvida el para qué sirve el teléfono móvil que la mujer ha guardado en una bolsa que se halla a pocos palmos de donde está. Olvida que, con un grito de llamada, la policía puede venir a su rescate. Sólo agarra con fuerza el trozo de plástico alargado con tinta azulada que ahora se ha convertido en su único bálsamo de realidad; cierra los dedos con fuerza entorno a eso, y da un paso hacia adelante.

—¡No me provoques! —advierte con voz pastosa, gemebunda, que pretende ser intimidante—. ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

A pesar de su gesto de valentía, tiembla como una hoja, suda como un poyo, balbucea como un infante. La bestia se adelanta, le agarra de un brazo con brusquedad, le sujeta del cuello de la camisa, lo alza del suelo y lo zarandea con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chocan entre sí con estrépito y dolor. Es pequeño, pero se retuerce como una serpiente a la par que intenta propinar puñetazos, arañar o dar mordiscos. Mas todo lo que encuentran sus dentelladas, sus patadas inexpertas y sus puños frágiles, es aire y nada más que aire. Todo lo que su madre le ha leído sobre batallas de héroes se desvanecen de su mente en un instante de estupor.

Nunca se ha peleado. Nadie le ha enseñado a defenderse de los monstruos. Es su instinto más primario, quien toma partido por su supervivencia. En ese momento de máximo terror, lo único que puede recordar es lo que siempre le ha dicho su madre: que el bolígrafo puede salvar su vida. Alza el bolígrafo, el estúpido e inútil bolígrafo, y clava la punta todo lo que puede en uno de los ojos protuberantes de la bestia. Al contacto con la piel del ser extraño y monstruoso, el bolígrafo que creía un simple bolígrafo empieza a transformarse. Antes de que pueda parpadear dos veces, el niño se da cuenta de que está sosteniendo en la mano una espada mágica, un arma que brilla de forma extraña con una mitad de acero y otra mitad de bronce celeste.

No es venganza ni rabia lo que lleva a su brazo a trazar un círculo por el rostro repugnante de la bestia. Es el miedo, la incomprensión, el horror, lo que mueve a su mano para que interrumpa a tajos la afanosa y estertórea respiración de la bestia. El niño lanza una salvaje estocada con el extremo puntiagudo del arma apuntando hacia lo más alto que alcanzan sus cortos brazos. Llevado por la histeria, el pavor, golpea y golpea una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin que le importe los cortes que se abren en las palmas de sus propias manos al sujetar por el filo la afilada hoja de acero.

El niño corta piel, brota sangre negruzca a borbotones. La espada atraviesa el vientre velludo del monstruo, sale roja y ensangrentada por la espalda de la bestia, invitándole a marchar. El animal le suelta con un gemido súbito, y el niño recula a trompicones mientras el monstruo emite un gruñido gutural de agonía y dolor. Le está obligando a desaparecer. Al retirar del todo la espada ensangrentada de las vísceras de la bestia, la criatura, con un último coletazo, se derrumba en el suelo, sobre un copioso charco de su propia sangre.

Y muere.

El niño ha aprendido a ejecutar un nuevo baile. Ha aprendido a conocer a la dama. La dama de las sombras. La encapuchada de un baile.

La dama que ejecuta la danza de la muerte.

··.

Volví en mí, al presente. Mientras parpadeaba y cruzaba el brazo que sujetaba el arma por delante del esternón para protegerme, el presente se convirtió en un alubión de pensamientos e imágenes. Había visto otro recuerdo salido de las profundidades de la mente. Acababa de presenciar mi primera matanza, mi primera destrucción a los tarados del Tártaro, mi primera danza junto a Backbiter. Sentía en mi interior un persistente dolor, una añoranza hacia aquella mujer que había advertido la llegada de los monstruos antes incluso de que mis ojos los distinguieran, esa mujer que siempre había sido mi madre. Que seguía siendo mi madre.

No quería pensar en ella. No todavía. Intenté refugiarme, y me refugié en los golpes de espada que sonaban en la estancia. Ahora, quien estaba al frente mío con los dientes entrechocados y presentando un solo costado, en la postura típica que proclamaba estar lista para el ataque, era Clarisse.

Giré lentamente con la espada en ristre... Pero Clarisse no esperó que terminase de sondear sus defensas. Giró hacia su izquierda de una forma tan deprisa que a duras penas pude mantenerla en mi punto de mira. Con un lánguido movimiento, casi despectivo, Clarisse detuvo mi espada a centímetros de su cuerpo. Esquivé su segundo golpe saltando hacia atrás, pero perdí el equilibrio.

Tan silenciosa como las sombras, tan rápida como la pantera, tan mortal como la misma muerte, Clarisse cayó sobre mí girando su arma de forma tan acelerada que dentelleaba a la luz del sol. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba sobre una pierna, de rodillas, ileso... Y también desarmado.

—Aunque seas buena —dijo entre dientes, la punta de la espada apoyada en el hueco de mi garganta—, recuerda que siempre habrá alguien que dance mejor que tú. —Envainó el arma con un movimiento fluido—. Levántate. Volveremos a empezar.

Me levanté del suelo, completamente humillado. Jamás había combatido con Clarisse, pero ahora entendía por qué, en su día, la chica había sido nombrada jefa de su cabaña, la casa de Ares, el dios de la guerra y las batallas. Estaba aturdido. Llevaba tiempo, y nunca mejor dicho, sin sufrir una derrota. Y, a pesar de la cierta vergüenza que eso me provocaba, también sentía... Excitación. Por fin había alguien que estaba a mi altura.

Me giré para recoger la vieja y desgastada espada, que había quedado tirada y abandonada a tres metros de donde estaba. Entonces mi vista se posó en un arma afilada, temible y mortífera que estaba colgada en la parte más alta de la pared más cercana, a vista de todos, pero fuera del alcance de todos.

Backbiter.

-…-…-

No me matéis,, no me matéis! Sé que dije que Thalía saldría en este capítulo -por fin- pero es que la cosa ya estaba siendo bastaaaante larga -de por sí, este capi ya tiene unas cuatro mil quinientas palabras- y, como no podía limitarme a presentar a Thalía y, zas, cortar el capi... ¡Tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente! jajaja.

Ya está más que escrito, corregido y dispuesto, así que, bue, cuanto más comentéis, antes actualizaré, jaja.

Ah, por cierto! Las descripciones de la casa principal y la sala / templo, están basadas, como siempre, en descripciones e información de los templos de la antigua polis de Atenas. (Ya sabéis que a mí me gusta investigar, antes de escribir). ¡Y no matéis a Luke por querer tocarse los pechos, jaja! Es normal que el chico sienta curiosidad, jeje.

Aun así, espero que os haya gustado! Y, una vez más, gracias a Effi por su comentario.

En fin, ¿comentarios? Aunque sea para maldecirme por retrasar un capi más a Thalía...


	13. Día diez: cazadoras

Disclaimer: Si Luke hubiera quedado vivo, esta historia sería de Rick Riordan. Pero como no fue así… Toca fanfickear, pues.

-…-…-

Capítulo 12. Día diez: cazadoras.

-…-…-

Los días que precedieron a la llegada de las cazadoras de Artemisa pasaron en un ritmo al que la rutina no hizo ascuas para acostumbrarme. Levantarme, asearme, adecentar el dormitorio, desayunar, cumplir con la actividad del día impuesta por el estricto horario de Silena. Y entrenarme, por supuesto, todos los días tenía que entrenarme. Todo semidiós que se preste a ser buenamente considerado como tal, tiene que tener al menos nociones de cómo defenderse, más con las incursiones al exterior para dar caza a los monstruosos engendros de los titanes. El esfuerzo físico que realicé durante esa semana me ayudó bastante a calmar la espera; además de que al hacer ejercicio, ejercicio de verdad y no una ilusión de los Elíseos, el esfuerzo me revitalizó tanto por dentro como por fuera. Hasta que, finalmente, el tan esperado día llegó, de la mano del número 355 marcado en la portada del libro / portal que seguía en la mesita de noche.

El día de la llegada de las hijas de Artemisa atardeció claro y con viento, los anaranjados rayos del sol colándose entre las escasas nubes que deambulaban por el turbado cielo. Estaba llevando una pila de platos a la cocina, cortesía del asqueroso horario de Silena, cuando Annabeth salió a saber de dónde y pasó a mi lado como un torbellino, la melena golpeando su espalda por debajo de la gorra azul de béisbol de los Yankees, corriendo, arrastrando del brazo a un jadeante Percy, anunciando en voz alta a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla -o a cualquiera que, como yo, no tenía ningún brazo libre con el cual pudiera taparse los tímpanos- que Thalía había llegado.

Más tarde no pude recordar en qué mesa solté los platos, si es que no me limité a dejarlos caer al suelo. El caso es que, para cuando quise darme cuenta, yo también corría, en post de Percy y Annabeth, hacia la entrada del Campamento 2. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, del sol sólo se vislumbraba la coronilla balanceándose por el oeste, una uña rojiza deslumbrando desde el horizonte. Al parecer, habían llegado en el carro solar de Apolo.

Por más que escudriñé a los recién llegados, no distinguí la figura de un hombre / chico / joven. Todas eran chicas; todas cazadoras. Por lo visto, Apolo llegaba tarde en su recorrido por el cielo, de ahí que sólo hubiera parado para que su carro, transformado a saber en qué estilo de coche o autobús, expulsara una veintena de cazadoras de su interior, antes de reemprender su diaria e incambiable marcha en dirección al oeste. Pronto, las hijas de Artemisa anduvieron por todas partes, portando sus arcos, sus petates y sus plegadas tiendas de campaña de las que, por lo visto, jamás se separaban. Aunque no encontré a Apolo, sí hallé a quien más me interesaba encontrar. Estaba ahí. Realmente Thalía estaba ahí.

La reconocí de inmediato. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era hermosa. Había visto mujeres hermosas, amén de la diosa Afrodita, y conocía a otras tantas que no se quedaban atrás, independientemente de que fueran mortales o semidiosas. Sin ir más lejos, Silena era bella, Annabeth indiscutiblemente guapa. Pero thalía... La lengua se me quedó pegada al paladar mientras la observaba. Sentí que algo extraño me cosquilleaba en el pecho mientras la boca se quedaba sin su dosis de aire y oxígeno. Tragué saliva. Thalía tenía una pálida piel marfileña que ofrecía un marcado contraste con sus ojos azul eléctrico y su cabellera negra como el ala de cuervo. Seguía teniendo el pelo corto y oscuro, aunque le había crecido bastante y ahora su cabellera, negra como la noche, se abría en un rizoso abanico por encima de los hombros, y las hermosas pecas que rodeaban graciosamente su nariz parecían haberse multiplicado por cien desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Tragué saliva, maravillado por lo que veía. Thalía era de complexión ágil y fuerte, como una corredora de atletismo, un cuerpo espigado y esbelto. No llevaba su habitual ropa de estilo que iba a medio camino entre el punk y el gótico. Iba completamente de cazadora, lo que significaba que estaba ataviada con una parca plateada, unos vaqueros sueltos, y una fina capa de un color verde oscuro grisáceo que se hubiera confundido con el follaje y las sombras si se estuviera quieta en el sitio, inmóvil y al acecho.

Desde donde estaba, vislumbré, admirado, cómo los últimos rayos del sol volvían su iris de un azul asombroso, más intenso incluso que el azul eléctrico habitual en los que tantas veces me había perdido.

Los campistas habían formado un corro de bienvenida alrededor de las cazadoras de Artemisa. Aunque no se llevaban muy bien con las chicas, la hostilidad y enemistad mostrada a los chicos era más evidente y manifiesta. Miraban a los chicos de forma furibunda, como si los pobres fueran los culpables de todos los males que habían acaecido en el mundo.

Uno de ellos, incluso, se atrevió a ofrecer su escultural brazo -palabras textuales, eh- como ayuda a una de las cazadoras. Todas dieron un paso simultáneo hacia atrás como un enjambre ante aquella oferta, los ojos relampagueantes, los dedos volando diestros a las cuerdas de sus arcos, las miradas afiladas en silenciosas promesas de asesinato. A partir de ese momento, se agruparon de forma más prieta entre ellas, alejándose todo cuanto les era posible de los varones, cual personas huyendo de la peste.

Sólo Thalía permaneció en el sitio, aunque le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al mestizo en cuestión que había tenido la osadía de ofrecerse como ayudante. Seguí aproximándome a ellos con disimulo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba cerca del tumulto formado, me embargó un absurdo temor. ¿Y si Thalía tampoco me reconocía? ¿Y si sólo hablaba mi deseo de que lo hiciera y no la verdad, que no era otra que el error de los dioses sobre la elección del mestizo implicado? Nervioso, tragué saliva, y me obligué a poner un pie delante de otro. De todas formas, tuve que comedir mis nervios y entusiasmo. Para todos los ahí presentes, yo era Lucy, una recién llegada que jamás había conocido a ninguna de las hijas de Artemisa, por lo cual no podía abalanzarme sobre ellas y abrazarlas, como tan entusiastamente tenía intención de hacer Annabeth.

Desde una línea discreta, a pocos metros de donde los mestizos daban la bienvenida a las recién llegadas, observé como Thalía bajaba con celeridad los escasos peldaños de la entrada principal para correr al encuentro de sus amigos. Saludó a Percy, a Beckendorz y a Chris con castos besos fraternales en cada mejilla (cosa harto extraña teniendo en cuenta que la chica no dejaba de ser una cazadora del bando de Artemisa), aunque también regaló un amistoso abrazo a Percy, y luego se unió de buena gana al abrazo asfixiante de Annabeth, quien tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas de euforia. Sostuvo la mano de Clarisse y la agitó con tanto vigor como después fue recompensada su mano; chocó las palmas y no sé qué otros códigos de dedos y manos con Silena, y luego volvió a estrujar a Annabeth en otro nuevo abrazo. A juzgar por los temblores que las agitaban a las dos mientras aún permanecían entrelazadas, al menos una de ellas sollozaba de la emoción, si es que no lo hacían las dos.

Poco a poco y una vez se hubieron intercambiado los saludos de cortesía y rigor, los campistas se fueron dispersando por el campamento como si hubieran perdido todo interés en las recién llegadas... O, bueno, mejor dicho, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que la cortesía estaba cumplida y no estuvieran dispuestos a mostrar más apego del que fuera preciso y necesario.

—Recordad vuestra promesa —advirtió Thalía a sus cazadoras, antes de que éstas comenzasen a alejarse de donde ella aún permanecía abrazada a Annabeth, y se adentrasen más en el interior del campamento—. Sigue siendo vuestra vida.

Silena chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada; Clarisse soltó un resoplido entre burlón y desdeñoso. Las cazadoras hicieron caso omiso de esas muestras, aunque no se molestaron en explicar a quienes les preguntaban en murmullos qué demonios significaba esa palabrería. Algunos -todas chicas, por supuesto- acompañaron a las hijas de Artemisa a la casa reservada para ellas, y otros regresaron a sus propias tareas y ocupaciones que habían interrumpido con la llegada de las cazadoras. Al rato sólo quedaron en la entrada Thalía y un pequeño coro de campistas formados por Annabeth, Percy, Chris, y otros cuantos más.

Di un paso hacia enfrente. Me notaba el pulso en la oquedad de la garganta. Me arrimé más a ellos. Sentía un nudo prieto en la boca del estómago. Otro paso más. Más arriba del estómago, las mariposas jugaban a ver cuál de ellas aleteaba de forma más furiosa. Los semidioses del campamento me daban la espalda, incluso Annabeth. Thalía, no. La hija de Atenea le susurró algo al oído a ésta última; mientras ambas se reían por lo musitado por la rubia, ella miró por encima del hombro de Annabeth...

... Justo donde yo me encontraba.

Sus ojos pasaron por encima de mí, como si su cerebro no hubiera procesado mi presencia, pero tan pronto como se alejaron, volvieron veloces a mi figura, a mi rostro, a mis ojos. La conexión fue tan intensa que me pareció que mi propio yo se perdía en esa mirada. Sentía la sangre murmurando en los oídos, la saliva reseca en la boca, el mundo congelado a nuestro alrededor. Yo era Thalía. Ella era yo.

De repente sentí que el aire rielaba entorno a mí, como si yo mismo fuera algo insustancial, inmaterial; me sentí ondear como una mácula se ondea ante el abrasador calor. Imaginé lo que estaría viendo en esos momentos Thalía: Una chica de pelo y rizos cobrizos y cara ovalada, cuya imagen tremulaba constantemente como una onda del agua al caerle un guijarro encima, hasta centrarse en la de un chico alto de pelo rubio y rostro inolvidablemente familiar. Mientras sus ojos azules me clavaban en el suelo traspasando neblina, ropa, piel y alma, me asaltó el convencimiento de que la conocía desde siempre, daba igual las vidas que viviese; que ella siempre había sido y sería una parte esencial de mí mismo, que sus necesidades eran las mías, sus dichas mis felicidades, su dolor mi propia agonía.

Los ojos azules de Thalía me contenían en el sitio con la misma firmeza con la que el huracán contiene en el aire las alas de una mosca. Busqué sus ojos como si fueran el reflejo desnudo de mi alma, tratando de hallar en ellos la respuesta que siempre había tenido reservado para mí, sólo para mí: su incondicional afecto. Miedo, dolor, incredulidad y absoluto desconcierto fue todo cuanto encontré en ellos.

—Estoy aquí, frente a ti, para redimirme y ganarme de nuevo tu perdón

—pensé en mi foro interno con la mente repentinamente clara y despejada, y juro que jamás había dicho ni pensado algo más en serio.

Una repentina oleada de aire se levantó y revolvió los negros cabellos de Thalía, metiéndose por delante de sus ojos abiertos como platos. Una bocanada de viento que iba en dirección contraria a mí, de tal forma que no estaba destinada a romper mi disfraz femenino. Ella se apartó los cabellos de la cara con un ademán impaciente, como si temiese que los mechones le estorbaran la vista y que yo desapareciera de su punto de mira movido por el pequeño soplo de aire. Pero para cuando se disipó la repentina y pequeña corriente y ella volvió a buscarme, ansiosa, la conexión entre ambos ya se había roto.

Qué oportuno, el viento... Y qué poco ocurrente, el señor y celoso padre Zeus.

Thalía se quedó rígida entre los brazos de Annabeth; los labios le temblaban, y su expresión era casi enloquecida, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Annabeth se apartó de su amiga, preocupada por su repentino cambio de humor y sus visibles temores

—¿Th—¿Thalía?

La aludida se volvió hacia Annabeth, como si su voz fuera el lazo a la realidad. Cabeceó con un ademán rígido hacia mi dirección. Annabeth se volvió hacia donde su amiga inquiría una explicación; fue ahí cuando me vio. Se acercó a grandes pasos, me agarró de la mano y me tiró hacia adelante, hasta pararme justo enfrente de la cazadora jefe.

—Thalía, te presento a Lucy. Es una recién llegada en el campamento; apenas lleva una semana con nosotros. Lucy —continuó Annabeth, completamente ajena a la agitación que me embargaba—, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Thalía Grace. —Enlazó el brazo entorno al brazo de Percy—. También es la jefa de las cazadoras de Artemisa, tú que preguntaste por ellas la otra noche.

—¿Luc—Lucy?

Casi sonreí al ver la perplejidad desmesurada del rostro de Thalía. Me miró, y luego a Annabeth. Me miró, y luego a Percy. Me miró, y luego a todos, simultáneamente, intercalando mi rostro con los semblantes de los demás semidioses, las lejanas casas, el entorno mestizo y campista que nos rodeaba. Era evidente que no sólo no daba crédito a sus ojos; tampoco entendía la actitud tranquila y normalizada de Percy, Annabeth, Chris y los demás.

Thalía abrió la boca... Y en ese momento, se oyó el sonido inconfundible de una revuelta. Gritos, exclamaciones malsonantes, chasquido de arcos al tensarse... Todos se volvieron hacia el interior del campamento, de donde procedía el barullo. Sin dedicar dos miradas en mi dirección, Percy, Annabeth, Chris y los demás corrieron hacia el lugar de donde procedía la sonora discusión. Como jefa de sus cazadoras, Thalía también tendría que haber ido a ver qué sucedía. Pero ella no se movió.

De pronto fui consciente de que estábamos momentáneamente solos. No había nadie alrededor nuestro en una treintena de metros, por lo menos. Me adelanté, decidido. Thalía dudó, pero luego ella también avanzó, removiendo el polvo del suelo con sus zapatos de montaña al dar el primer paso y levantándolo aún más con los siguientes que dio... Y avanzó... Y avanzó...

Estuvo junto a mí en pocas zancadas. Una vez frente a frente, alzó una mano y, con dedos temblorosos, arrastró la yema de los dedos con suavidad sobre mi rostro. Me palpó las mejillas, las cejas, el puente de la nariz, los párpados, los labios.

—Eres tú —susurró, temblorosa. Sus intensos ojos azules rebosaban incredulidad; en sus labios planeaba la sombra de una sonrisa desfallecida—. Dioses, no me lo estoy imaginando, no me he vuelto loca. Eres tú de verdad.

Si a distancia me había parecido hermosa, ahora que la tenía casi pegada a mí, la veía más hermosa aún si cabe.

—Sí, soy yo —confirmé, la voz enronquecida, el alma en un vilo. Apoyé la palma de las manos en sus hombros, tocando su textura, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel cálida, oliendo su fragancia única, rozando su oscuro pelo de ala de cuervo—. Soy yo.

Thalía delimitó el contorno de mi cuello, los rubios mechones que se resistían a abandonar por completo mi frente, la tangible dureza de mis hombros. Unidos, yo a sus hombros, ella a mi rostro, me volví a perder en sus ojos. Intenté transmitirle todas las emociones contenidas que el nudo de mi garganta me impedía decir, lo que la constancia de mi jadeante aliento no llegaba siquiera a insinuar.

Estábamos muy cerca, casi pegados. Me incliné sobre ella, bajando la cabeza; ella apoyó una mano contra mi pecho y arrimó su cara a la mía. Talía no apartó en ningún momento los ojos de los míos. Parecía querer cerciorarse, con todos sus sentidos, de que yo estaba ahí, de pié, vivo, de que realmente era tangible, existencial, accesible.

—Sí, realmente eres tú —musitó al cabo de no sé cuanto tiempo—. En verdad eres tú.

Estaba sollozando. Se apartó un paso, agitada. Y, de pronto, sin que en su semblante aflorase el más leve cambio o indicio de lo que iba a hacer, me abofeteó de lleno en toda la mejilla.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que sólo atiné a quedarme ahí de pié, incrédulo, estupefacto, mirando de hito en hito su otro brazo que se retiraba, alzado, para cobrar impulso, mientras los dedos de la misma mano se curvaban hacia adentro...

Lo último que vi antes de que mi visión se fragmentara en numerosos y dolorosos puntitos luminosos, fue un puño que volaba con furiosa celeridad hasta enterrarse directa y profundamente en mi nariz.

-…-…-

¡Je, je, je! ¿qué pensaban, que iban a besarse? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

Me lo he pasado en grande imaginándome esa última escena -qué mala soy- ¿vosotros no?

¡Pobre Lucke! Menuda muestra de reconocimiento le ha dado la señorita Grace, jajaja. (Y lo que le queda, xd). Teniendo en cuenta el carácter tan arisco que la chica se gasta cuando habla con Percy... creo que Thalía reaccionaría exactamente así, ¿no creen? (Además que el chico ya puede ir dando las gracias porque el encuentro no haya terminado con él cayendo espaldas al vacío, como ocurrió en el tercer libro, xddd).

Teniendo en cuenta el largo de los tres últimos capítulos, este puede resultar hasta corto y todo. Pero no... Casi tres mil palabras, la cifra media de los demás capis.

En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Y que no critiquéis mucho a la pobre Thalía. (Reconozcámoslo; por esta vez, Luke/Lucy se lo merecen... Algo, al menos, jajaja).

Antes de irme, como siempre, dar las gracias a Effy por su review. (Tú sí que entiendes a Luke; no es que sea un perver, es que es un chico, jajaj). ¡Gracias por comentar!

Bueno, y ahora sí. ¿Comentarios?


	14. Día 10: ambrosía

Disclaimer: Si me dieran un dracma por cada capítulo que le e cedido los derecho a Riordan, ahora tendría... ¡Trece dracmas reales!

-…-…-

Capítulo 13. Día 10: ambrosía.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. El dolor era demasiado acuciante como para pasarlo por alto. Sería una verdadera lástima morir tan pronto, sin haber cumplido mi cometido impuesto por los dioses, y justo cuando acababa de reencontrarme de nuevo con Thalía. Pero no había forma alguna de negar que la situación del momento fuera de todo, menos complaciente para mi gusto. ¿Quién habría pensado que mi muerte vendría dado encima por la persona que creía, era, precisamente, mi salvación?

Vale, vale, estaba exagerando algo, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. El dolor de la nariz era como la visita de la muerte acuchillando todo mi rostro. Así que no era de extrañar que pensase que sí, que iba a morir. Y encima de la peor manera posible: a causa de un puñetazo. En vez de tener una muerte heroica, recordada, sonora y presenciada por un millar de ojos que lloraran por mí, la muerte iba a encontrarme doblado en dos por la cintura, sujetándome quejumbroso la adolorida nariz, debido al puño de Thalía.

Ahí no había aplausos que valgan, ni sollozos sensibleros de chicas guapas muertas de amor por mi suerte. Sólo un vendaval de furia semidiosa ejemplificada en la figura de la hija de Zeus que aún se erguía frente a mi nublosa vista.

Durante los días de esta última semana, incluso desde el momento en que había decidido regresar a la tierra, cada vez que imaginaba, en la soledad de mi cabeza, cómo iba a ser el reencuentro con mi amiga, había habido sollozos disimulados en mis escenarios inventados, lágrimas de alegría al final, y sí, también reconvenciones y broncas de por medio. En ningún momento había creído ciegamente que todo iba a ser un camino de rosas, ¿vale? ni que habría sonrisas inmediatas ni besos de pasión. Pero lo que sí que mi mente no había imaginado que iba a suceder, en ninguna de las multitud de escenas recreadas, era una bofetada, un puñetazo, una mirada que dejaba de piedra, tan inexpugnable como el muro Adriano.

Al menos esta vez nadie había presenciado mi vergüenza, mi sonoro golpe con la realidad. El hecho de que Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cosas malas entre nosotros, debería haberme hecho comprender que con sólo aparecer, decir un sí, soy yo, y mostrarme recatado, no significara que a partir de entonces todo iba a ir sobre ruedas ni a pedir de boca. Y menos con Thalía Grace de por medio.

Pero, ciertamente, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones y elucubraciones sobre lo que debería haber entendido o lo que debería haberme esperado con la llegada de, al parecer, la mestiza elegida de la profecía.

Lo único que me quedaba por hacer en esos momentos era aferrarme a la conciencia para no perderla de vista en un improvisto desmayo de dolor, desprenderme del enfado y del sentimiento de injusticia e injuria que me embargaba, llevarme la mano a la cara y palpar con cuidado por si sentía algún hueso roto, y observar cómo mis estúpidas ilusiones y esperanzas se estrellaban contra el gélido muro de cólera, sufrimiento, reconvenciones y silenciosas reprensiones que tan bien representaba Thalía.

Bueno, por lo menos no me había arrojado de espaldas al precipicio como la otra vez, pensé penosamente, cuando ella recién estaba desconvertida y hacía pocos días que yo me había bañado en el río Estigio. Aunque, claro, bien pensado, quizás aquello era mucho mejor, puesto que había salido ileso de aquel suceso y el golpe casi ni lo había notado, por lo tanto era preferible eso que seguir notando esos pinchazos en el puente de la nariz al respirar.

—¡Joder, Thalía! —Exclamé con la voz amortiguada por la palma de la mano, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos debido al impulso del golpe—. ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?

Soltando una sonora maldición, me palpé la mejilla con mucho cuidado; por suerte, su bofetada parecía no haber dejado huella en mi cara... O al menos no una huella visible y física. Estaba claro que el beso sonoro y poco delicado de sus dedos en mi piel no iba a ser borrado tan fácilmente de mi cabeza. Basándome en el dolor atroz que aún se acometía en mi nariz, tenía la maldita sensación, incluso, de que tenía que dar las gracias por ello. Thalía no contestó. Le observé con perplejo.

—¿y así es como das tú siempre la bienvenida? —Pregunté, mientras mis ojos empañados le miraban con irreprimible enojo—. Con un golpe doloroso. Siempre me saludas con sangre y golpes. Primero tirándome de espaldas al vacío, tras siete años convertida en un árbol, en lugar de recibirme con algo más cordial.

No había estado acertado mencionándole aquel suceso; eso sólo había traído más recuerdos de mi traición y de mi alianza con Cronos; vi el dolor de la traición en sus ojos. Y aun así, mi boca no pudo dejar de inquirir, todavía molesta por el asalto de su puño en mi nariz.

—Y ahora intentando arrancarme la nariz de cuajo, las mejillas de un zarpazo y matarme en el intento. ¿Siempre son así de cálidas tus bienvenidas, Thalía? —¡Maldición, cómo dolía!—. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en intentar matarme? ¿Eh?

Ella nada dijo. Se limitó a mirarme con tanta frialdad que sentí como si me hubiera caído un crudo glacial de hielo encima. El rictus en el que se torció su boca pareció decir que me habría enterado claramente y de verdad, si realmente sus intenciones hubieran sido acabar conmigo y matarme. Pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sin decir nada, sin añadir palabra, sin tomarse la molestia en contestarme, se echó hacia un lado, la fina capa de camuflaje de color verde oscuro grisáceo ondeando tras su espalda mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas y se encaminaba decisiva hacia el interior del semicírculo de las pequeñas casas para reunirse con sus amigos, sus cazadoras... Sus ideas mentales.

Minutos más tarde, solo, de pie, a mitad de camino de la entrada del Campamento Mestizo 2 y de la zona semicircular de las cabañas, yo seguía con las manos llevadas a la cara, el dolor de la nariz cegando momentáneamente mi juicio, recordando, impotente y rabioso, cómo Thalía pasaba a mi lado sin dedicarme ni una otra mirada. Mientras escuchaba por centésima vez en el caos de mis muchos recuerdos crujir la gravilla y la arena bajo sus furiosas botas que se alejaban, oí a las ramas de los robustos árboles que flanqueaban los márgenes de la entrada principal susurrar en lo alto, como si estuvieran tan pesarosos por la marcha de Thalía como lo estaba yo. El arbusto de la derecha, un pino férreo, formaba un umbroso dosel sobre el área principal del campamento.

No faltaba mucho para que la noche empezase a insinuarse, ya que del sol sólo quedaban ecos de su rojiza coronilla en el cielo, pero aun así, en las titilantes y numerosas estrellas en las que repentinamente se había visto reducida mi visión, presencié un desfile de puntitos rojos que más parecían estrellas de un moribundo delirante.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, recogí lo que me quedaba de dignidad y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo en la casa B. Necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba digerir lo sucedido; pero, sobre todo, necesitaba echarme agua y curarme la nariz. No obstante, antes incluso de que terminara de girar sobre los talones, se oyó un tropel de cascos y, con un resoplido, Grover apareció repentinamente frente a mí, salido de la enmarañada floresta, como si el pequeño bosque del que acababa de salir le hubiera escupido con ganas, tierra, piedrecillas y hierbajos incluido.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó el sátiro una vez hubo recuperado el aliento—. ¡Las cazadoras, Lucy, nena! ¿Dónde están?

Lo examiné un instante de arriba a abajo. Media manga de la camisa la tenía roída y comida, por lo que una manga le llegaba de hombros hasta la muñeca y la otra sólo hasta medio antebrazo. En las pezuñas de cabra llevaba atrapadas un pequeño puñado de secas enredaderas. Le chorreaba agua del pelaje castaño que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado metido en el agua y salido de ella repentinamente y sin más como una estampida, sin molestarse en secarse primero. Quedaba evidente que había renegado de su chapuzón diario en el lago de las ninfas en cuanto la noticia de la llegada de las cazadoras habían alcanzado sus ansiosos oídos. A estas alturas, ya se habrían enterado todos, Campamento Mestizo 1, incluido. Seguro.

—Querrás decir Thalía —puntualicé sin entender. ¿Y a quién demonios le importaba las "Soychulísimaporqueodialoschicos"?—, dónde está Thalía.

Grover parpadeó varias veces.

¿Eh? ¿Oh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, claro! —Las palabras trastabillaban en su boca—. Tha—Thalía también, por supuesto. El caso es volver a ver a una cazadora. ¿No te parece?

—¿Y por qué te interesan tanto esas cazadoras? —Inquirí con los dientes apretados; el dolor de la nariz continuaba dándome fuertes latigazos—. Creía que no estaban nada interesadas en los chicos. Y tú, aunque seas sátiro, no dejas de ser eso, un tío.

Grover tenía en el rostro una estúpida expresión de maravilla y ensoñación.

—Ya, pero es que ellas entienden de naturaleza y demás. Les va el rollo vegetal ese, ya sabes.

En ese momento, se percató de mi nariz.

—¡Woua, pero qué te ha pasado! —exclamó, asombrado.

—No es nada —musité, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Desafortunadamente, en ese momento mi nariz decidió que había llegado el momento de llevarme la contraria. Empezó a sangrar. Gotitas rojas, finas y casi traslúcidas, se deslizaron lentamente por mi cara, barbilla abajo, manchando de paso la pechera de mi camiseta almidonada. Ante la visión de la sangre, Grover avanzó hacia mí de inmediato, presuroso, relegando a un segundo plano su entusiasmo por las hijas de Artemisa.

—No veía por donde iba; tropecé y al girar me di un buen porrazo de bruces con un árbol. —Mentí, pensando a toda prisa. No podía decirle que la hinchazón y la sangre de mis napias se debían a la buena cortesía derecha de Thalía. Además, le prefería entusiasmado por un grupito de chicas vírgenes, la verdad, que serio y sombrío, más preocupado en el golpe de mi nariz que en cómo hacer para toparse con sus estimadísimas colegas de naturaleza—. Eso es todo.

Pero Grover ya no me escuchaba. Sacó del bolsillo de su camiseta un bote redondo con no se qué ungüento verdoso y maloliente en su interior; lo esparció generosamente por la yema de su índice y comenzó a aplicármelo en la nariz, hurgando sin mucho tacto en mis dolencias nasales.

—Estate quieta, no te muevas —ordenó con voz firme; dejé de intentar escaquearme de su brazo extendido y obedecí, más por ese tono imperioso que pocas veces había oído en boca del sátiro, que por la confianza que daba a su remedio verdoso y asqueroso—.¿Y se puede saber de quién huías?

Se rió entre dientes él solo por su chiste malo.

—Digamos que no vi la corteza de pared que se me venía encima —contesté.

Grover jamás entendería cuán de acertado era ese comentario. La corteza era el puño de Thalía; la pared la gélida bienvenida que ella misma me había profesado, y el árbol era la propia chica.

—Cómete esto mientras tanto —de otro bolsillo, Grover extrajo algo más apetecible; con la otra mano, me lo ofreció—. Es ambrosía.

—¿Ambrosía? —pregunté, haciéndome el desentendido—. ¿No es esa la comida de los dioses?

—Y el remedio contra cualquier dolencia de los mestizos, sí. —De nuevo volvió a meter el dedo en el bote redondo y a esparcirlo por mi nariz; esta vez, la cantidad era menor, pero el dolor de mi nariz no se había aplacado tanto.

—Gracias —le dije de todas formas—. Pero, ¿es que siempre andas con medicina encima?

—No es medicina, ¡qué más me gustaría! —frotó con fuerza. Reprimí un gruñido—. Es un simple remedio sencillo; como un cataplasma. Pero sí, siempre procuro tenerlo a mano. Nunca se sabe cuando lo vamos a necesitar, o cuando uno de los monstruos del tártaro logre colarse entre nuestros terrenos campistas.

Hice una mueca de dolor, aunque he de reconocer que la ambrosía ayudaba un montón a soportarlo. Se deshacía en la boca al menor movimiento. Estaba bueno. Sabía a Brownie. Y encima infundía una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo.

—Pero tú dijiste que aquí, en el campamento, estamos a salvo de los monstruos.

Entre el brownie y el extraño, mágico y maloliente bálsamo de Grover, comencé a sentirme mejor de forma paulatina. En breves, la nariz ya había dejado de sangrar, y casi ni me dolía ya.

—Ya una vez fallaron las defensas, Lucy. Y las consecuencias fueron algo nefastas. Los monstruos estuvieron a punto de entrar en el campamento; en la otra zona, porque en ese entonces sólo había un campamento. El caso es que hubo consecuencias nefastas para algunos de los semidioses. Desde entonces, el Consejo Mayor de los sátiros nos obliga a llevar estas cosas encima.

—Ah, bueno —farfullé.

Un nuevo ramalazo me recorrió. Y no por el dolor de mis napias, sino porque sabía bien y exactamente por qué casi habían podido entrar los monstruos. Una vez más, el asunto apestaba a mi alianza con el mandamás de los titanes, Cronos. Y, de nuevo, la cosa desembocaba en un solo punto: Thalía. Ni aun recordando el pasado, el día en que envenené su árbol, en lugar de pensar en el presente y cómo afrontar su dolorosa negativa, podía librar a mi cabeza de dejar de pensar en ella.

—Ya estás lista —comunicó Grover con un último toquecito en mi nariz—. No lo toques al menos durante una hora. Deja que el ungüento penetre, que haga efecto.

Volví a agradecerle su medicina mientras guardaba el tarro pequeño en el bolsillo. De la ambrosía no quedaba nada. No había dejado ni las migas.

—Bah, bah —Grover desestimó mi agradecimiento—. Tú dime dónde han ido esas cazadoras y estaremos en paz.

Suspiré.

—¿Todos los sátiros estáis así de locos por ese grupito de chicas? Pues no entiendo por qué, la verdad.

—Por envidia, envidia de la sana. ¡Date cuenta que están toda una eternidad con Artemisa!

—¿Y es por eso? ¿Las envidiáis...?

—¡Y cómo no! ¡Artemisa, Lucy, Artemisa! —Recalcó el nombre de la diosa de la caza como si creyera que me había saltado algo importante y esencial en ese nombre—. ¡Es la perfecta madre de la madre naturaleza! Es tan..., ¡uau!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, uau, vamos adentro —riendo, le di unos golpecitos en el hombro para que saliera de su trance de ensoñada admiración por la diosa y sus hordas de cazadoras—. No recuerdo con exactitud cuál es la casa reservada para ellas, pero creo que puedo adivinar dónde están ahora mismo.

Grover me siguió de buena gana. Volvimos al interior de la casa B mientras llegaba el ocaso. Sumergidos en medio de la hoguera violácea del crepúsculo, el sátiro y yo fuimos testigos de cómo los ladrillos multicolores de la estructura de la veintena de casas se tornaban de un gris pálido y luego de un negro terciopelo.

Grover fue el primero en ponerse bajo la protección del techo de la casa, pero yo me quedé unos cuantos segundos de más en lo alto de la escalinata principal, observando cómo las sombras se congregaban en los espacios libres que separaban unas casas de las otras, formando ríos de noche oscura y confortable. Si de día las casitas y la zona del campamento brillaban como oro fundido, de noche, con la recién llegada penumbra, cobraba un aspecto aún más apacible si cabe, una oscuridad suave, bonita, adictiva en su contemplación.

-¿Qué miras tanto? -Oí inquirir a lo lejos la voz del sátiro-. ¿Lucy?

Estarías más acertado si preguntases qué es lo que retraso tanto, pensé, mientras me obligaba a darle la espalda a la caída noche y me convenía a reunirme con mi amigo en medio del corredor central. No obstante, todo cuanto musité en voz alta fue:

-Nada.

Lo primero que captamos al acercarnos al comedor fue el tintineo de los cubiertos; luego llegó el sonido de las muchas voces de chicos y chicas que reían, intercambiaban, hablaban entre sí; , y, finalmente, el asalto del olor de la comida en las fosas nasales. Incluso mi dormida y adolorida nariz medio despertó ante el chantaje oloroso de los varios manjares que se servían aquella noche.

La sala estaba más abarrotada de lo que lo había estado estos últimos días; y con razón, ya que sentados a la mesa no sólo estaban los campistas; aquella noche también nos acompañaban la docena de las hijas de Artemisa. La gente nos miró con curiosidad cuando entramos al comedor; creo que fue más por el sátiro bailarín que tenía al lado, que por cualquier otra cosa, incluso por la pinta mala de mi nariz en la que todos los ojos acababan fijándose, ya que un miembro roto no era una novedad extraña entre los semidioses.

Recorrí con los ojos la estancia, buscando a Annabeth, a Percy... A Thalía. Observé que las cazadoras no se habían puesto juntas en dos o varias mesas. Todas no, por lo menos. Algunas estaban sentadas con los campistas, y comían y hablaban con ellos como si fueran unas más, como si no hubiera ninguna enemistad entre ellos. Era extraño. Lo más probable es que fueran sus familiares, sus conocidos, sospeché, los viejos amigos que habían hecho antes de hacerse inmortales, puesto que las cazadoras no se caracterizaban por ser muy sociables con el resto de mestizos, precisamente.

A mi lado, Grover saltaba de alegría en el sitio, ansioso por acercarse ya a una de las cazadoras e indeciso al mismo tiempo porque no se decidía a cual de ellas saludar primero para regalarles su presencia. Me vi obligado a agarrarle del codo para forzarle a que se mantuviese quieto en el sitio, al menos durante el rato en que buscaba a Percy, a Chris, a Annabeth...

El hecho de que las cazadoras estuviesen desperdigadas por el comedor me dio alas para creer que Thalía no se había sentado con sus colegas de caza; tal vez estaba con Annabeth, sentada en el mismo rincón que tanto ella como Percy, Clarisse y los demás habían hecho suyo. Sin embargo, al mirar en el sitio, al escudriñar entre los miembros de las habituales tres mesas unidas, no la vi por ninguna parte; no pude distinguir la mata corta y oscura de su pelo. Tuve que recorrer tres veces toda la estancia con los ojos para encontrarla.

Y al final, a quien vi primero en realidad fue a Annabeth. Y sí, la chica compartía mesa con Thalía, pero era más porque las cazadoras le habían hecho sitio tanto a ella como a Silena, que porque Thalía hubiera decidido abandonar su puesto de jefa y sentarse con sus amigos. Charlaban animosamente mientras comían. Percy no estaba con ellas. Evidentemente, la concesión de otro miembro no cedía de ninguna forma ante los varones.

En la mesa de Thalía sólo quedaba un sitio libre, y encima era enfrente de ella. En la de Percy, la nuestra, la de siempre, quedaban dos. Echándole agallas, me encaminé hacia la mesa de las cazadoras.

Por fin encontraba una ventaja a mi apariencia femenina, fíjate tú.

Iba a sacarle partido al asunto de que todos me consideraran una chica, ya creía que sí.

-…-…-

¡Hola!

¿cómo va ese verano...?

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!

No sé si se habrá notado -supongo que sí, porque, bien pensado y después de digerirlo, no pasa nada trascendental en la historia- pero el caso es que me he visto, nuevamente, obligada a cortar el capítulo. (Esto de repasar por si las faltas, y añadir aquí, redondear acá, subrayar en acuyá, no es buen negocio para las extensiones, jaja). Lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo; unas tres mil palabras o así. Y, no sé como, con el retoque, he acabado teniendo más de siete mil palabras. xdddd

Pero bueno; la parte buena es que, con eso de las vacaciones, podré actualizar antes de lo normal.. (¿Quién sabe? ¿tal vez el martes?). ¡todo depende de cuán contenta me dejéis! Y eso es fácil, porque sólo tenéis que ir al recuadrito de abajo y comentarme el capi, jaja.

Y, como siempre, especial agradecimiento a Effy. (Tranquila, ya tendrán momentos para besarse, jaja; de momento, tocan los golpes y los reproches, jeje). Gusto en que te gustase el capi.

En fin, ¡saludos! Gracias por estar ahí cada semana, capítulo tras capítulo. (No vayáis a dejarme ahora, ¿eh, eh?). ¡Nos vemos en el post reply de abajo!


	15. Día diez: poniendo motes

Disclaimer: Riordan es el que se forra y sonríe (merecidamente) por cada nuevo libro que le dice su editor que ha vendido, y yo soy la que ladea la cabeza y salta contenta porque mañana se va a unas especies de vacaciones.

-…-…-

Capítulo 14. Día diez: poniendo motes.

-…-…-

Echándole agallas, me encaminé hacia la mesa de las cazadoras. Por fin encontraba una ventaja a mi apariencia femenina, fíjate tú. Iba a sacarle partido al asunto de que todos me consideraran una chica, ya creía que sí. Aun así, permití que Grover me precediera por delante. Cuando llegamos a la altura de las mesas de Thalía y las hijas de Artemisa, la conversación que todas mantenían se detuvo de súbito cuando se percataron de que nos uníamos a ellas, lo que, dicho sea de paso, no pareció cohibir a Grover en absoluto.

Al primero al que tuvieron cerca fue al sátiro. Thalía nos daba la espalda, ya que estaba sentada a la derecha del asiento que precedía la mesa de las cazadoras, un puesto que, curiosamente, habían cedido a Annabeth, así que tuvo que volverse sobre el asiento para encontrar la respuesta a las elocuentes muecas de incomodidad que hacían sus compañeras de mesa.

Sospeché que el recelo de las cazadoras se debía más al hecho de que el sátiro podía llegar a ponerse bochornosamente servicial y muy pesado con ellas, más que al hecho de que le vieran verdaderamente como un tío, una amenaza a su integridad de mujeres vírgenes, repudiantes del sexo opuesto.

Sin ánimo de ofender a Grover ni al resto de sátiros, eh, pero había que reconocer que era muy difícil que se sintieran tentadas o atraídas por alguien con pezuñas, por más limpias que las mantuviera siempre como tanto presumía el sátiro, y que de cintura para abajo presentaba un pelaje totalmente de animal de la pradera.

-¡Niño cabra! -Saltó Thalía en cuanto divisó a Grover-. Oh, ven aquí a saludarme, vamos.

La chica sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse de la impresión antes, al emprenderse a golpes de puñetazos y bofetadas con un fantasma del pasado. Sólo había que fijarse más detalladamente en sus ojos azules, que estaban velados por una película impenetrable de turbación y miedo, para darse cuenta de que todo era una farsa. Seguía tan alterada y conmocionada por lo ocurrido en la entrada del campamento 2, como lo estaba yo; simplemente que, a duras penas, lo disimulaba.

Y si no fuera porque la conocía como la palma de mi mano, diría que lo hacía bien y todo. Yo también me obligué a sonreír. En fingir bienestar no me ganaba nadie. Por supuesto, Grover no se hizo de rogar. Trotó hasta ella, alegre, dándose un banquete visual con la visión de las cazadoras tan cerca. Abrazó a Thalía y de inmediato se puso a hablar con las cazadoras. Cualquiera habría dicho que llevaba sólo un día sin ver a su amiga, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo en que se fijó en ella.

Pero de todos era sabido que su interés se centraba más en las hijas de Artemisa y, al igual que yo, Grover tampoco consideraba a Thalía como tal, por mucho que las evidencias nos dijeran lo contrario.

Sin cortarme un pelo, me deslicé en el asiento que quedaba libre para sentarme. Justo a la izquierda de Annabeth y enfrente de Thalía. Sólo la mesa y una enorme fuente con fruta, queso, pan, carne y una jarra con un licor verde dentro nos separaba. La sonrisa sincera que alumbraba el rostro de la chica se congeló al instante en su rostro en cuanto me vio. Compuse una más radiante que el propio sol y se la dediqué.

La frialdad de su semblante era tan afilada que un escalofrío trepó por mi columna vertebral. Pero como había previsto, Thalía no evidenció abiertamente sus emociones. Nunca lo hacía. No durante mucho tiempo, por lo menos. En lo que tardaba el párpado cayendo y levantándose para componer un parpadeo, ya tenía una nueva mueca en los labios. Forzada, distante, cortés, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

-Vuelves a estar pálida. ¿Segura que estás bien? -Annabeth la conocía tan bien como yo. Y eso sumado a su innata perspicacia, hacía sumamente difícil convencerla de lo que se pretendía enmascarar.

-Cansada por el viaje -musitó Thalía desestimando su preocupación-. Hemos venido en el carro de Apolo, y ya sabes que no tolero muy bien las alturas.

-Creía que eras hija de Zeus -intervine, verdaderamente sorprendido; eso sí que no lo sabía, lo cual era una sorpresa bastante desagradable, ya que en mi foro interno yo presumía de conocerla al dedillo-, el dios del aire. ¿No es algo paradójico eso?

A juzgar por la mirada fulminante que la chica me lanzó, más me habría valido mantener la boca cerrada. ¡Dioses, si los ojos mataran...!

-¿Te han dicho acaso que los genes divinos excluyen los miedos?

-No. pero...

-¿Que el terreno natural del que es divinidad tu progenitor olímpico te convierte de inmediato en diestro manipulador de ese mismo terreno, ya sea agua, aire, sabiduría... Viajes?

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. Pero...

-¿Que al heredar el elemento natural de los dioses eso te convierte en alguien con gusto por ellos?

-No. Pero...

-¿Que tienes derecho a meterte donde no te llaman?

La mano le temblaba visiblemente contra la cuchara con la que comía su sopa de cebolla. En sus ojos mandaba una gelidez implacable. El aire crepitaba a su alrededor, peligrosamente. Annabeth posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo de Thalía, mientras paseaba la vista entre los dos y me combinaba a callar de inmediato con la mirada.

-Sólo preguntaba por saber, Thal, no te lo tomes así -le aseguró a su amiga-. La chica es curiosa, eso es todo.

-¡Lo que realmente es la chica es, es...! -Apretó los labios con fuerza, masticando las palabras que bien podrían delatarme-, demasiado curiosa por preguntar. -concluyó finalmente. Cerró los ojos y sus labios se movieron en silencio, descontando hasta tres-. Lo siento; el viaje me ha dejado bastante alterada.

Se llevó la copa de agua a los labios, para obligarse a no añadir nada más. Me miró desde el borde del recipiente de cristal con una mirada tan confusa, asustada y desamparada, que poco me faltó para alargar el brazo hacia ella y tomar su mano para consolarla. Sabiendo que de hacerlo recibiría otro contundente rechazo por su parte, me obligué a volverme hacia las cazadoras que ocupaban el resto de asientos de la mesa, a hablar con ellas.

La mayoría de ellas eran rubias. Rubias de pelo liso, enmarañado o rizoso, rubias de pelo corto o largo, rubias de un rubio pajizo y rubias de un rubio platinado; rubias flacuchas, rubias regordetas, rubias risueñas, rubias taciturnas, rubias, rubias, rubias por todas partes. ¡Demonios, dioses! ¿Con cuántas rubias te puedes topar a lo largo del día? ¿No existe una especie de, límite, para encontrarlas todas en un solo grupo?

Pero, para variar, la chica que estaba más a mi derecha tenía un rizoso cabello castaño que alguien parecía haber cortado en trasquilones en un arrebato de cólera; unos ojos del color del trigo que denunciaban muy a las claras su descendencia démeter; y un marcado acento de Oklahoma que creo que ni aun viviendo mil años podría deshacerse de él. Prestando atención a la petición de mi mirada, se presentó bajo el nombre de Rayna. La cazadora comenzó a hacer las presentaciones que de buena gana habría hecho Thalía en cualquier otro momento de no haber estado tan alterada. No obstante, no pude dejar de tener un oído puesto en lo que se decían al otro lado de la mesa Annabeth y Thalía, mientras soportaba presentación tras presentación.

-Cada casa tiene dentro una sala común única -explicaba la rubia hija de Atenea-, de tal forma que así aumenta la interactividad entre los campistas que viven en cada una de ellas...

Rayna tenía una rubia terriblemente guapa a su lado, y fue a la primera que presentó bajo el nombre de Shelyse y cuya madre, no hizo falta añadiduras, era Afrodita. La chica era tan guapa y se parecía tanto, pero tanto a Silena (de hecho, era un nivel más guapa que ésta última, cosa que ya creía imposible tratándose de una hija de Afrodita), que automáticamente en mi cabeza quedó registrada como "Silena 2.0".

La susodicha apartó sus ojos castaños de su hermana el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme una cortés y fugaz sonrisa de blancos y perfectos dientes antes de volver a la susurrante conversación que mantenía con Silena.

-... Así, una casa tiene el comedor,...

A la presentación de Shelyse le precedió una chica de rostro liso, anodino, pero sin ningún grano ni espinilla en la cara, a pesar de que aparentaba tener unos doce años. Su pelo oscuro caía como un cascote por su cabeza, y los ojos recordaban a los de un cervatillo perdido y también a la vieja y acumulada sabiduría de alguien que ha vivido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Ésa sí que me molesté en aprender su nombre verdadero, y eso que era el más largo de todos cuantos me habían dicho hasta entonces. Se llamaba Narcisa Andrómeda, y era hija de Apolo. Su madre debió chinchar mucho a su padre durante el tiempo en que estaba embarazada de ella, y debió hacerle mucho daño a la mujer durante el parto, porque sólo así se explica que unos padres consintieran en ponerle un nombre tan cruel a una hija.

Otra rubia, ésta con apariencia de unos dieciséis años y con los mechones amarillos recogidos en multitud de trencitas pequeñas, se presentó por el nombre de Galina, pero llevaba la pechera de la camisa tan manchada de sopa, la barbilla semioculta por el líquido verdoso que se le escurría de entre la boca medio abierta, las mejillas sonrosadas, y la punta de la nariz tintada de negro por una gran mancha oscura, que en mi mente la apodé como "Caramanchada".

-... Otra casa tiene el área de reunión...

La única pelirroja del grupo tenía un nombre enrevesado donde los haya: Dalcaster, Dupsicaster, o Dalicansester, o vaya a saber ella sola qué otro Saster. En fin, el hecho es que tenía una cara tan astuta que ni los zorros ni las comadrejas le hacían justicia; un rostro tan flaco, de mejillas hundidas, que llamarla flaca sería hasta injusto y todo para las que eran verdaderamente flacas; y unos dos buenos bultos a cada lado de la frente que le otorgaban un aspecto de garabato. A ella la apodé "Chichones".

Chichones me dio la bienvenida con un fruncimiento de cejas y unos carrillos llenos de ensalada de pasta. Ni se molestó en tragar y dedicarme un hola en condiciones. Si los dos bultos que coronaban su frente no eran suficientes para que su cara simulara un gracioso ocho, el espectáculo sumado a sus mejillas hinchadas por la comida y a sus pobladas cejas unidas sobre un raro entrecejo lo completaba con creces.

-... Otra casa tiene la biblioteca...

Luego también estaban un par de gemelas, idénticas a más no poder. Los mismos labios gruesos y pómulos altos que evocaban a princesas africanas. Los mismos mechones negros, espesos, brillantes recogidas en sendas trenzas de raíz que caían hasta mitad de la espalda. Los mismos ojos negros que casi engullían las blancas pupilas de alrededor. Tenían una piel oscura de esas que recuerdan al capuchino de verdad.

Y encima, para colmo de identificaciones, se llamaban Alayne y Elayne. Una simple letra y... La distinción estaba servida. Me fue imposible distinguir quién era quién, así que simplemente las apodé "Ala, y Ele". Aunque sus rostros se parapetaban tras las jarras de té helado -dioses, ¿té helado? ¡con el tiempo que hacía!- y el plato de espaguetis con tomate y trozos de salchichas que entre las dos compartían, Ala y Ele no se cohibían en mirar a los chicos que tenían más cerca con tal expresión de asco y reproche, que temí que en cualquier momento les sobreviniese un acceso de arcadas.

-... De esa forma, recuerdan que, aunque el camping sea su hogar, el campamento mestizo no deja de ser un lugar de convivencia general. Y así, aprenden a no cerrar las puertas a los demás, a mantener una higiene respetuosa...

De todas formas, y muy a mi pesar, tenía que admitir que todas eran guapas. Extrañas algunas, no tanto otras, pero sí, cada una a su modo, tenía su propio encanto, su peculiaridad, su gracilidad hermosa. No sé si es que Artemisa hacía un casting previo para seleccionar a sus hijas en función de si eran agraciadas o no, o si es que adquirían esa belleza extranatural con el paso de los años y bajo el cobijo del juramento de inmortalidad de la diosa cazadora que las chicas hacían cuando se unían a ella. El caso es que no vi a ninguna fea, y eso que intenté por todos los medios que por lo menos algunas de ellas me lo parecieran, eh.

De vez en cuando, durante el tiempo que duraron las varias presentaciones, lanzaba miradas de reojo al frente, buscando la figura de Thalía; no quería volverme en cualquier momento y darme cuenta de que la chica se había escabullido de la mesa, de que se había escaqueado de mi presencia, y eso a pesar de que la escuchaba hablar a lo lejos, como en una lejana sintonía de radio.

Empero Thalía seguía ahí, estoica, decidida a hacer que comía algo, a pesar de que el contenido de su plato no parecía disminuir casi apenas, entregada por completo a la conversación con Annabeth. A veces, No obstante, sentía sus azules ojos fijos sobre mí, taladrándome a punta de ojeadas breves, pero cada vez que volvía la vista hacia ella para encontrar su mirada, sus ojos me rehuían al instante.

De todas las cazadoras, la que más me llamó la atención fue una chica de unos aparentes dieciocho años, de largo pelo castaño y grandes ojos oscuros, algo grandes para su cara menuda, joven, morena y de nariz pequeña y respingona, que parecían tener luz propia en su interior. Y no, no hablo de forma metafórica; verdaderamente sus ojos parecían tener luz dentro, en serio, lo digo literalmente.

Sostenía un tazón de leche entre las manos, y a diferencia de muchas de sus hermanas cazadoras -sobre todo de esas dos gemelitas estiradas- miraba a los campistas con sincera curiosidad, y a los chicos (tuve que mirar dos veces para convencerme de que había visto bien y de que no me estaba equivocando ni imaginando cosas), les observaba con simpatía; simpatía de verdad. Me dirigió una mirada cautelosa y cuando la saludé, esbozó una sonrisa radiante. Casi no parecía peligrosa. Si no fuera porque sabía que era una cazadora, me habría caído automáticamente bien y todo.

Dijo que podía llamarla Victoria. Curiosamente, cuando le dije mi nombre -entiéndase Lucy; no os olvidéis de que en realidad me llamo Luke, por favor, porque incluso yo mismo tengo la sensación a veces de que en cualquier momento voy a olvidar mi identidad, con tanto Lucy por aquí, Lucy por allá, Lucy de por medio- titubeó, abrió la boca para decir ella sabrá qué, pero finalmente calló, precavida, como si no encontrara las palabras o las razones que le indujeran a decir tales palabras, antes de repetirlo en voz alta y de extenderme una mano amistosa.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido en la cara? -quiso saber; parecía sentir verdadero interés.

Por un momento, incluso creí que se iba a levantar del asiento y acercarse a mí, puesto que extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. No sé si es que tenía intención de, ¿qué? ¿Curarme? Da igual. Tan rápido como se había medio incorporado, la chica volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento, como si se obligara así misma a reprimir su impulso.

-Es cierto, Lucy -interpuso Annabeth frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu nariz?

-Amm... Pues... -empecé, procurando a toda costa no mirar a Thalía.

-Pues que tropezó contra una pared mientras huía de un árbol -intervino Grover, feliz de tener la respuesta que pedían sus estimadísimas cazadoras-, ¿o era al revés? -Se encogió de hombros, ajeno a las miradas de incomprensión que la gente le dedicaba, impávido a la falta de sentido de esa frase-. No sé; eso fue lo que me dijo ella, antes de que la curase.

-Lo que yo te dije fue que no veía donde iba y que por eso había chocado de bruces contra una pared de corteza que, en realidad, como bien sabrás, es un árbol -puntualicé, mordiéndome la cara interna de las mejillas para no echarme a reír-. No te has enterado bien, Grover. En ningún momento he dicho que huía de algo.

-Pues cualquiera diría que te han propinado un buen puñetazo. -Annabeth ladeó la cabeza para tener una mejor visión de mis irritadas napias-. ¿Te duele?

¿Que si me dolía? Que si me dolía. ¡Menuda pregunta, queridísima Annabeth! Me dieron ganas de chocar los nudillos contra su rubio cogote inteligente, a ver si sentía la quemazón del golpe o no.

-Más de lo que parece, y menos de lo que, por descuidado, merezco -musité finalmente, mirando de reojo a la hija de Zeus-. Pero bueno, ya Grover me ha aplicado un remedio... Y, poco a poco, ya se me está curando. Lo noto. Cada vez me duele menos.

El pecho de Grover se infló de orgullo cuando las cazadoras se inclinaron hacia él para intercambiar información sobre los remedios que ellas utilizaban y el que el sátiro había usado conmigo. Sólo la atención de Thalía no se desvió en ningún momento de mi rostro. Victoria rebulló inquieta en su asiento, pero cuando giré la vista hacia ella, la joven disimuló el gesto del brazo tendiéndome la mano por delante del pecho de la cazadora que se interponía entre los dos.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante para ofrecerme la mano, algo salió del escondite de su camiseta y quedó suspendido en el aire, colgado de su cuello. Se trataba de un colgante, un amuleto de plata con forma de hexágono, con un extraño símbolo grabado en su interior, las diminutas figuras de tres soles y tres lunas entorno a las cuales se curvaban cinco letras de tinta estilizada que unidas se leían: I.D.H.U.N.

-¿Idhun? -pregunté, pensativo, arqueando las cejas. La palabra no me sonaba para nada ni me evocaba algo en la mente-. I.D.H.U.N. Perdona mi curiosidad, pero, ¿qué es Idhun?

Victoria tapó el colgante con una mano, como si al hacerlo quisiera protegerse de algo, como si pudiera borrar la visión de la extraña palabra. Al tocarlo, chispas doradas salieron del colgante y fueron a lamer sus dedos, pero ella ni se inmutó. Antes de que el amuleto volviera a desaparecer tras la tela de su camisa, logré distinguir en la placa del colgante tres soles dispuestos en forma de triángulo, tres lunas colocadas de manera que hacían la figura de un triángulo invertido, y ambos triángulos estaban entrelazados, líneas de plata y cristal de celestes astros unidos formando la figura de un hexágono.

Ante mi indiscreto escrutinio, la sonrisa de la tal Victoria, antes amplia y amistosa, se volvió repentinamente distante, nerviosa, cortés. Me encogí de hombros, disculpándome por mi indiscreción. Cada uno tenía sus secretos, y cada uno era libre de determinar cuándo los quería desvelar, si es que en algún momento lo deseaba desvelar.

Eso sí, para muecas corteses y fingidas, prefería la de Thalía, la verdad. Así que dejé a la chica del colgante de Idhun con sus propios miedos y me volví hacia mi único y verdadero desafío. Y justo a tiempo. Aprovechando que la atención de la mayoría seguía volcada en el emocionado Grover, Thalía se había levantado y reunía los platos de Annabeth, el suyo y el de las cazadoras que habían terminado de cenar en una tambaleante pila, y los llevó al carro correspondiente. Cuando volvió, urgió a sus lideradas a ponerse de pie y a que la siguieran a la casa H que habían reservado exclusivamente para ellas.

Cuando junto a la mesa sólo quedábamos Annabeth, Thalía y yo (esta vez, era Grover quien encabezaba la marcha de la estancia de las cazadoras), me levanté y me acerqué hacia la hija de Zeus.

-¿No vais a asistir a la fogata nocturna? -le pregunté sin pensar y volviéndome hacia ella, en mi precipitación de que me dirigiera la palabra, un gesto, una mirada-. Las cazadoras y tú. ¿No vais a asistir a...?

-No existe unas cazadoras y yo -espetó Thalía entre dientes, mientras Annabeth buscaba con la vista a Percy y las hijas de Artemisa se encaminaban hacia la salida del comedor-. Todas somos un equipo; hijas de la misma diosa. ¿Entiendes? Todas somos cazadoras. Hermanas. Bendecidas por nuestra señora. ¿Te queda claro?

No pensaba igual, pero más me valía no confesar eso en voz alta. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Me gustaría...

-¿Unirte a ellas? -inquirió Annabeth una vez hubo localizado a su novio.

Di un respingo ante el espanto de esa posibilidad. ¡Dioses, qué horror! Ni en mil años, aunque naciera mil veces chica, me metería en semejante asociación masculinista.

-¡No! -saltamos al unísono Thalía y yo.

-Es que eso explicaría por qué te interesaban tanto las cazadoras -miró a su amiga de reojo-. Y por qué ella es... Algo... Arisca contigo. Defiende mucho la imagen y privacidad de sus hermanas

-Soy arisca porque ya nos conocemos de antes -explicó Thalía enfuruñada-. No quiero hablar del tema.

-Pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo...

-¡No! -incluso reculó un paso, espantada por la idea de que me acercase más a ella o que volviéramos a quedar a solas.

-Pero me gustaría... -Insistí.

-¡No! -extendió la palma de la mano alfrente, como si con un simple movimiento de sus imperiosos dedos pudiera contener mi avance.

-Es urgente, en serio...

-¡No! N. O. ¡No!

Y sin aguardar a que pusiera más objeciones, Thalía giró sobre sus talones con tajante brusquedad, formando con la fina capa verde gris que se ondeó tras ella al girar, un muro más impenetrable que una pared de mármol y ladrillos. Otra vez me quedé solo, con la decepción en el pecho echa un puño, las palabras frustradas atragantadas en la garganta, la impotencia en las manos vacías que ansiaban tocarla.

-Aunque no lo parezca, es buena persona -afirmó Annabeth al verme casi desmoronado en medio del comedor-. Sólo tienes que darla tiempo, y demostrarla que eres de fiar. Después... Ganarás algo más que una simple amiga, una hermana cazadora... Ganarás a alguien estupendo en tu vida.

Eso no tenía ni que jurarlo. Lo sabía tan bien como ella, del mismo modo en que sabía que Thalía Grace no era de esas que permitían que el enfado se les pasara enseguida con el transcurso del tiempo, o con alguna que otra muestra de confianza.

-Gracias -le musité no obstante a Annabeth-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Aun así, aproveché el momento para escabullirme en el dormitorio. Por esta noche y una más, tenía excusa para no asistir a la fogata nocturna. Sabía que el respiro no iba a durarme mucho, pero por hoy... Por esos momentos... Me permití dejar esas preocupaciones a un lado y pensar... Recordar... Soñar... con Thalía.

-…-…-

¡Hola!

No pensaba actualizar hoy, que es martes, pero me voy de vacaciones -o, bueno, una especie de vacaciones, jeje- y hasta la semana que viene no estaré, así que el jueves, como de costumbre, no podré actualizar.

Bueno, espero que ¡os haya gustado el capi! Y que cuando vuelva, tenga más comentarios de lo habitual, esperándome para hacerme más feliz, jejeje. (Ya sabéis, aunque sólo sea para decir un ¡sí, no, vale! Aunque si queréis comentar más extensamente, no me quejaré, jeje.

PD: Os dejo una adivinanza, a ver si sabéis destaparla:

Para los que saben qué es MDI... ¿Qué dos personajes de Memorias de Idhun han aparecido ya?

¡Decídmelo en el recuadrito de abajo!


End file.
